


The Girl of the Goddess Tower

by dreamingvenus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minor Ferdinand Von Aegir/Flayn, Minor Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro, Mutual Pining, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Timeskip relationship, Pregnancy, Rapunzel AU, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy, manipulative parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingvenus/pseuds/dreamingvenus
Summary: After an attack 7 years ago, Lady Rhea locked her 'daughter', Byleth, away in The Goddess Tower. While safe from harm, Byleth must watch from afar as life goes on without her. Most days, the lonely void feels impossible to fill. That is until now.The Crown Prince of Faerghus, Dimitri, along with this year's Blue Lions attend the Officers Academy.One day, Dimitri hears a haunting voice from the tower. Determined to soothe his anxious mind, he ventures inside and finds Byleth.The connection they make at that moment changes their lives forever.(A Brother Grimms Rapunzel AU for Dimileth. It will follow alongside the game's original plot, pre-timeskip. Post-timeskip, tbd. 🖤)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Blue Lions Students, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Flayn, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Flayn & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 141
Kudos: 197





	1. The world below

The silence was deafening as Rhea quietly weep in front of Jeralt. 

“I am so sorry Jeralt... Please believe we did everything we could,” Rhea pleaded softly. From the beginning, Sitri’s pregnancy was met with trial; from extensive morning sickness to being fraught with exhaustion every day. Despite her brave smiles, Sitri’s body finally gave up when she delivered her daughter.

His head remained in his hands as Jeralt mustered his courage, “And my child?”

With an uneasy breath, Rhea answered, “She too is in the arms of the Goddess.”

“I want to see them.”

“Jeralt, I do not think it is wise-”

With a swift hand, Jeralt cleared a cluster of items from his desk, “Dammit Rhea! I’m not asking!”

Without any words, Rhea opened the door and led Jeralt to the infirmary where healers cleaned the mess. Despite everything, from her matted hair, pale skin, and sweaty features, Sitri seemed to smile. A contrast to the pouting child being placed in Jeralt’s arms, who’s freshly cleaned face still seemed rosy with life. 

With a fraction of hope, Jeralt brought his daughter’s chest to his ear. Both Rhea and Jeralt waited with bated breath. Waiting for a heartbeat that never came.

* * *

Lady Rhea took cover from the Horsebow moon’s chilling rain as she watched Jeralt race away from the monastery. A trio of guards hastily met her on top of the balcony overlooking the grounds.

“My Lady, do you wish for us to chase after him?” One man asked breathlessly.

“No,” Rhea sighed, “He is a husband and father dealing with unbearable grief. Our captain must learn to heal over his losses.” With a sorrowful smile, she added, “Even if that means he may never set foot in Garreg Mach again…”

The men said nothing but exchanged questionable looks, “As you wish Lady Rhea.”

When the men finally dismissed themselves, Rhea returned to her room. She opened the soft canopy hanging along her bed to reveal a sleeping baby who never cries and whose heart never beats. Sweetly, Rhea brought the little girl into her arms, “I suppose that issue took care of itself didn’t it, my child? Well, from now on, I will take care of you, I will protect you, and I will love you….I am your mother now my sweet Byleth…”

* * *

“Why, you’ve never heard about the girl of The Goddess Tower? Well, once there was a young girl that roamed the halls of Garreg Mach. Many people said that she was in poor health and often confined to her living quarters in the monastery. So she spent her free time carefully.

She attempted to befriend anyone that she met. Be it through a simple tea time, returning missing items to its rightful owner, or singing in the choir. 

The church loved her dearly, especially Lady Rhea, who some said would be her successor. However, one day the girl decided to wander away from Garreg Mach. While singing to herself in the woods, she was attacked by a group of bandits. But by the grace of the Goddess, she was able to defeat them and return here. To the Goddess Tower in fact. However, she was covered in blood and her own body was nearly cut to ribbons! It took a while till the priests found her and by then it was too late… The poor girl laid dead in a pool of her blood… But even now some people of the monastery say her spirit laments her short life in a song from the Goddess Tower at night.”

“What!? No, I refuse to believe that’s possible Mercedes!” Lysithea said leaping from her seat in the dining hall.

“Well, how do you explain what you heard a few nights ago?” Mercedes asked with a smile.

“It could have been the wind! Y-yes that has to be it! Just a whistling wind!” Ashe interjected.

Annette frowned at the table, “It’s alright she was only teasing you! Right, Mercie?”

“I haven’t heard her myself, but a handful have! A few knights and priests don't even talk about it. They don’t even seem to notice!” Mercedes added.

“Or they choose not to notice. Either way, you better face the music, my friends,” Claude countered with a devious smirk, “Seems to me this is the work of some ghoulish girl.”

Before the spooked protests caught the attention of more people in the dining hall, Dimitri spoke up, “Regardless if it is real or not, it isn’t wise going around saying such things. If a girl truly did die in such a gruesome way, you should not make a mockery of her story. Especially if she had such close connections with the church. You might get in trouble...”

“Oh, I wasn’t trying to make fun of her. But I suppose you are right, Dimitri. I couldn’t imagine being Lady Rhea and hearing a ghost story about someone close to you,” Mercedes agreed, “Yet, a part of me believes it is true. I’ve heard a student say if you listen closely around the cathedral you can hear it.”

“Maybe it’s a person’s offering to the goddess. They may be too shy to sing in front of people…” Marianne added softly to the conversation.

“Or just some stupid prank. Besides, there would be far more noise on some dead successor to the church,” Felix said, gathering his plate and tossing a sweet to Annette as he left.

“I guess this will just go down as another one of Garreg Mach’s unsolved mysteries,” Claude shrugged, “For now.” 

While the excitement of the post mock battle party lulled, Flayn scurried among the students in the packed dining hall. And when it seemed as if no eyes were on her, she discreetly placed some treats in her small wicker basket. Once content with her pickings, she slipped away from the party. 

The further she moved from the main event, the jovial spirit started to slowly evaporate. Once she had reached the outside of the cathedral, she checked once more that she was not being watched and moved to the lower half. Easily, she found an opening obscured by thick vines and a hint of magic within the wall. Passing through the literal hole in the wall, Flayn ran the short distance to the base of the Goddess Tower and cheerfully called, “Byleth, oh Byleth! Let down your hair!”

A few short moments later, the girl above tossed her blue hair into the midnight air breaking the spell that shielded her high above. Effortlessly, Byleth tugged Flayn to the top of her tower. 

“Good evening! I have brought sweets for my sweet cousin!” The smaller girl said opening her basket to reveal the goodies still warm inside.

For a moment, Flayn thought she had caught something akin to a subdued smile grace Byleth’s lips. With a simple thank you, Byleth brought it over to the window ledge that faced the monastery below. 

Flopping among the pillows and blankets placed around the window, Byleth gazed at the party in the distance and half-heartedly ate the celebratory sweets. 

“I’m sorry your mother would not let you partake in all of the festivities today. It is a shame since it is such a special year… Goddess willing, Aunt Rhea will see that soon,” Flayn sighed as she joined Byleth, “Despite their lack of polish, every student seems to stand out against those of the past years. Especially the house lead-”.

Flayn slapped a hand over her mouth, “I am sorry! My chatter certainly will not help your sour demeanor!”

An awkward moment passed as Flayn shifted uncomfortably. 

With a sigh, Byleth spoke softly, “It’s alright... In fact, can you keep going?” Never tearing her eyes away from the direction of the dining hall, she continued, “Perhaps, if you describe it to me vividly, it will be as if I was there.”

Flayn blinked for a moment then nestled excitedly into the blankets and grabbed a pillow, “Well uh, it was marvelous! Every person was at their peak performance! The monastery was abuzz with excitement. Both the Golden Deer and the Black Eagles spent the remaining time to strategize while the Blue Lions were at the training grounds. Which must have given them the upper hand seeing as the Blue Lions won the mock battle. But it was a stunning display put on by all the house leaders!”

“Despite her team’s inability to listen, Edelgard stood strong and proud in her corner. Till Claude spooked her by claiming a rat was near… A childish scheme, but very effective. We thought victory was going to fall to the Golden Deer till the Blue Lions took it from under them!”

Flayn continued to describe the events over freshly brewed tea and the darkening sky.

“The future Empress, Duke, and King! All in the same year! It is simply overwhelming," Flayn paused and failed to keep her playful smile subdued "...As is their charm.”

“Flayn,” Byleth smirked.

“But it is true! Especially Prince Dimitri!” Flayn smiled and fell back dramatically, “Byleth, he seems as if he could be ripped from our romance books! Him, Claude Von Riegan, and… oh goodness, what is his name… Oh! Ferdinand Von Aegir! Ha, almost forgot! They are quite dreamy.”

“Oh my Goddess Flayn. Now, what would your poor father… brother… think of this talk,” Byleth jested as she tossed a pillow in the girl’s face.

“I do not care! I am a woman! He has no control over me.” Flayn declared as she swatted the projectile away with glee. 

The two continue to talk till all the tea was drunk and the treats eaten. But even after Flayn drowsily departed, Byleth watched the dead grounds. She prayed this year would be different and she could live freely like any normal girl.

* * *

It was still early morning as Byleth looked over her meticulously prepared breakfast and tea. No wayward treat tumbled away from its tray and no small petal or leaf was left dancing in the cups. Everything was according to mother’s liking. 

Byleth prayed Flayn was right about mother. Perhaps Mother Rhea might let her roam freely from the goddess tower again for this special occasion. For seven years, she has been caged in her tower.

The wall seemed to shrink on her lately. She could practically feel the coarse stone digging and scraping against her skin. 

A constant irritation and a constant reminder that life is moving on without her.

Byleth cut her melancholy thoughts short when she heard her mother’s call from below, “Byleth, Byleth! Let down your hair!”

She tossed her hair down and hosted Lady Rhea up with mechanical ease. Just as she had for the past years.

If only the bridge to the Goddess Tower hadn’t been destroyed seven years ago as well. 

Finally, Rhea made her way through the window while Byleth brushed out her dress and waited with a smile. A bit forced, but nonetheless, a smile for her mother. Which seemed to please her as Rhea smiled brighter than usual.

Bringing her daughter into her arms, Rhea spoke warmly, “Good morning my dear. You seem to have a lovely breakfast prepared.” 

“Good morning mother. Yes, I thought that yesterday's events might have taken a toll on you. So, I made you this,” Byleth said breaking away from Rhea and pulling out a chair.

Hopefully, her mother wouldn't notice her tittering between coddling and casual behavior. Byleth wanted everything to go right.

She needed everything to go right. 

Before this school year began, Byleth had been having recurring dreams. Sometimes dreams of war and chaos. Then a voice, barely audible in a green abyss. Sometimes dreams of excitement and warmth. Always ending with a smile in the blue moonlight.

These dreams were her hope. A promise from the goddess that something is coming.

So, these past two months, Byleth hadn’t spoken about the world below or given it a longing glance in front of her mother. Which was an awful habit, as Rhea would put it.

Byleth watched Rhea closely as the tension in her shoulders dripped away with each sip of lavender tea. Then noting the serene sigh from her mother as the misty morning wind gingerly waved through the room.

“Such a beautiful morning isn’t it mother? Only summer mornings can you get such a golden sunrise and a sweet breeze,” Byleth mused.

“Indeed, it is a special time,” Rhea said while watching the pegasi fly their morning routine. Completely unaware of the two in the tower, thanks to the magic that concealed them from the outside world. 

Pushing away her fear Byleth saw her chance, “Everything about this year is special, I think.”

Instantaneously, Rhea began to scrutinize Byleth, “It is certainly an interesting time…”

“A little bird told me,” Byleth started.

“Flayn.” Rhea corrected.

“Perhaps. Anyways, this birdy told me that so many interesting things are happening below. Yesterday was no expectation.”

“Byleth. Are you speaking of the mock battle?”

“I heard the students this year seem to be quite gifted.”

Rhea began to straighten herself up, “Students come and go. Each year has exceptional scholars.”

“And the house leaders,” Byleth mentioned.

Rhea cut in, “Garreg Mach has hosted generations of royals. Dukes, princesses, and princes, they come and go too.”

“But not at the same time. And not while I’ve been here… If I am to lead the church one day, why am I not among my peers?”

With a hefty sigh, Rhea came to Byleth’s side. “I know you are eager to leave here,” Rhea said as she began to play with Byleth’s dark blue hair with a frown, “But you are not ready.”

Her blue hair escaped Rhea’s hand as she tugged her face away, “How do you know Mother? Maybe the reason I’m not ready is that you’ve cooped me up here for seven years.”

Rhea stood aghast at her daughter’s words, “How many times must I explain to you Byleth? The outside world is not safe for you! Treacherous people wait in the shadows for you! They nearly killed you seven years ago! I keep you up here to protect you! Fodlan needs you to be safe! I need you to be safe!”

Suddenly Rhea’s rage shifted into something more dejected, “Do I not provide for you? Wait upon your every call? Do I not love as a mother would?"

"...You hate me don’t you Byleth?” Rhea said tearfully stepping away from her daughter.

Byleth quickly met her, “No, mother I don’t hate you, I just-”

“You do… For wanting to protect you from evil, I’ve become the villain in your narrative.”

“Mother, no! I’m sorry... What can I do to make it up to you?” Byleth begged as Rhea wiped tears from her eyes. 

Rhea took a moment to compose herself before answering, “Do not speak of the outside world again. My poor heart can not take it. Soon, you should receive a message from Sothis. Your dreams are proof of that. But till that day comes, stop pestering your poor mother.”

Byleth back away from Rhea and bowed, “As you wish mother.”

“There’s my sweet child... Thank you Byleth.”

Rhea left the tower soon after, leaving Byleth with a heavy heart and a lonely tower. Nightfall couldn’t come fast enough. Till then, Byleth laid in bed hoping time would pass quickly so she could sing her sorrows away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note(s): In this version, the mock battle takes place a month later! (the Harpstring Moon)  
> Also, Dimitri and Byleth will meet the next chapter! (・ωｰ)～☆
> 
> Hey! Thanks for reading my first fanfic. I'm really excited about this idea, so I hope I can keep on top of this! Constructive criticism is more than welcome. I hope you enjoy this!


	2. The phantom above

It was a tranquil summer night around Garreg Mach as Dimitri searched for his friend. 

Going into this year, Dimitri knew challenges laid ahead of him. Nothing less should be expected from Garreg Mach. He just didn’t expect his academic career to take such a morbid turn.

Going to quell the flames set by Lord Lonato was an unsettling idea. So many things about this mission seemed crooked. It was a senseless act on Lonato’s behalf. 

Additionally, Dimitri couldn’t stop the chill that ran down his spine as Lady Rhea explained the mission at hand to him and Professor Hanemann. It seemed like a thinly veiled threat against the students as she spoke on how foolish it would be to act against the church.

Lastly, there was Ashe. If things go south, it’s within the realm of possibility that he would need to take arms against his father. 

Dimitri didn’t even dare to imagine himself in Ashe’s position. He could already feel the pain of pins stabbing at his temple. But even so, this would not stop him from seeking to comfort his classmate.

The last time Dimitri had seen Ashe was in the chapel. While that was during the day, it seemed many people meandered into the church at night. There might be a chance Ashe had returned to seek comfort. 

The large door creaked as Dimitri entered the vast and dreary cathedral. The saints and statues seemed to have an unnerving gaze on those who passed by. The only source of comfort was the candles that flickered peacefully on their golden stands. 

After a while of walking through the place and glancing between pews, he was unable to find Ashe. 

Now, he could no longer ignore the small sharp pain that continued to dig into him. So, Dimitri wandered to the well outside. Anxious to wash away the pressure building inside his head. 

Pulling the bucket from dark water, Dimitri braced himself as he brought the chilling water to his face attempting to soothe his irritation. Even the night breeze seemed to help as he massaged the pain away.

All was silent as Dimitri remained at the well as he waited for the ache to dissipate.

Then, something akin to an echo lightly graced the air.

“Reach for my hand…”

Dimitri wearily looked around himself. No one seemed to be around.

Then he peered into the cathedral. Nothing had changed and no one seemed to be singing.

“Hello?” He called as he turned back outside while music mumbled off different parts of the walls. 

“Into the dawn. Oh, I wish…”

Dimitri continued to search the side of the church, but every place the sound seemed to dwell, nothing was there. The reverberations seemed inhumanly sporadic. 

Dimitri then turned his gaze to the Goddess Tower.

Inhuman… 

Suddenly the mock battle dinner came back to him. As well as the story Mercedes told about the girl that died a few years ago.

“No,” Dimitri declared, “I won’t dare be so foolish… Even if it was true. Why would I be able to hear a voice I don’t know?”

Cautiously he touched in between his eyes, but there wasn’t any pain.

No longer willing to look for answers and trigger another migraine, Dimitri returned to his dormitory. He decided it was only stress and lack of sleep that caused the night breeze to procure something akin to a song. That’s it.

* * *

For the following week, Dimitri tried to forget about the voice at the cathedral. But somehow, he caught a vicious case of earworm. It was getting overwhelmingly irritating. What made it worse was the fact the melody only lasted a few notes. It wasn’t anything of substance. Just an incessant repetition of the same notes. 

Additionally, Dimitri had been successful in avoiding the cathedral. Not that he had much business being there. Also, it was fairly easy asking Annette or Mercedes to trade tasks with him since they usually had to go there to study.

However, today it all caught up to him when Professor Hanneman wanted Dimitri to attend choir practice to gauge his skills in faith. 

He planned to stay beside his classmates, hoping that their chatter might distract him from the ‘song’ he’d been singing all this week. But in an unfortunate turn, Dimitri got caught up in sparring with Dedue. So, when they were finished, he had to race to meet Annette and Mercedes at the church. 

As he made his way in, bits of music seeped into the air as people prepared for practice.

Dimitri kept his eyes forward as he marched through the gate. Never turning away from the entrance. He was beginning to think he was successful in ignoring the elusive voice. However, just as Dimitri was about to step into the cathedral…

“Into the dawn… Oh, I wish I could…”

He stopped cold and listened for it to continue. He tried to block out the other singers and go to the tower. 

“Oh, your Highness! You made it!” Annette called as she and Mercedes ran to greet him, “We were getting worried.”

“My apologies ladies. Dedue and I got caught up sparring…” Dimitri said, calmly turning back to them.

“Oh you boys,” Mercedes sighed with a smile, “Come in, we saved you a spot!”

Dimitri gave one stern look back to the steps leading towards the tower. “Thank you,” While the girls walked ahead he asked, “Perhaps after this, we might have dinner?”

“Sure!” Mercedes agreed, “We can invite Dedue to. You both probably worked up an appetite.”

* * *

He couldn’t muster the courage last night in the dining hall to speak on what he had heard.

In truth, he was afraid it might reveal too much about himself. It was easier to figure this out alone. 

Besides, Marianne might have been right. It could very well be a shy follower offering their song to the Goddess. Which held more water when he thought about it. The voice never caused him pain or harm. 

Not yet at least...

Luckily, his detective work had to wait. Something far more pleasant was happening.

The church had permitted students to take their horses around the monastery. Mainly for academic training. 

Regardless, Dimitri was grateful that he could begin integrating one of his hobbies into his academic study. Horseback riding had always been a cathartic activity for him. 

This would be the perfect distraction from the voice.

Ironically being taken off the ground, seemed to ground him more. It must be because it reminded him of simpler times. When his childhood wasn’t painted with crimson and fire. 

The good memories of his childhood that sat subconsciously in his mind. Ready to cross and retell at a moment's notice. Always present on his rides, just not completely active.

Like, his father taking him for an afternoon ride after Dimitri begged him all day. He would use innocent and silly arguments to sway his father into going for a ride. Not that Lambert ever needed any convincing to spend time with Dimitri. He simply enjoyed listening to his doe-eyed son’s statements like “What if our horses are lonely without us? Do you think they got the best apples today? We should bring them some father!”

Perhaps, Dimitri’s favorite outings were during early Faergushian winters. A frigid wind blew past causing his face to freeze and an odd stiff sensation in his face when he smiled. All while puffs of snow zipped past them like shooting stars. Those early mornings in winter were ones Dimitri always held close to his heart. One day, he might even share it with his own family. 

But now wasn’t the time for such self-indulgent thoughts.

It was time to put those experiences to good use. Especially if he wanted his instructor to have confidence in his path to becoming a paladin.

While making his round along the dusty woodland trail that circled the monastery, another trail meandering from the main route caught his attention. It was not anything particularly strange. It seemed to be carved by the animals within the woods surrounding Garreg Mach. However, it presented a small opening that gave a slightly shrouded view to The Goddess Tower.

Of course. That’s why it called out for him. 

He had hoped his training would rid him of these feelings he had. Yet, the melody that floated around the tower revived itself in his mind.

At this point, he was itching to figure out this mystery. Praying and begging some phantom had not latched itself onto him. 

Yet he needed answers.

Dimitri steeled himself as he hopped down from his horse and brought the reins into his hands. He stepped over protruding roots and pushed branches away. 

He wasn’t sure exactly what he was hoping to find. Probably a sign that he wasn’t stepping further into madness.

For Goddess sake, he would accept Claude appearing from thin air with Dorothea declaring how they had beguiled him! Puckishly smiling as he explained his ploy and Faergushian legend and so on.

Standing on the edge of the cliff, Dimitri closed his eyes. As if it would help him listen any better. 

...

“Reach for my hand, I’ll soar away…”

His eyes shot open and his body went numb.

That melody. 

The voice. 

The ghost's voice... It was a young woman’s voice. 

Dimitri’s eyes frantically scanned the tower, looking around the base of the building. In his mad search, he let go of the branch he held back. So, it smacked him in his face with a small thwack.

While shooing away the petals that glittered from the branch, his eyes glanced upward to the top of the tower.

Suddenly, he didn’t care about those pesky petals, only the girl with blue hair that sat on the edge of the parapet on top of the tower.

“Oh,” Was all Dimitri’s brain could manage between his relief and awe. She was very much alive and very...beautiful. 

Now everything was different. Those feelings of aversion and fear were suddenly gone. And in his relief, that song turned into something far sweeter and mesmerizing. 

She didn’t appear to be a student. She must be a servant. But how would a servant have access to the Goddess Tower? Additionally, the bridge laid in shambles. How has she never been injured or caught in such a holy place?

“Byleth!” 

Dimitri knew that voice. Struggling with his angle once again, he finally caught sight of Lady Rhea nearing the base of the tower.

That was an unexpected twist. 

“Byleth, let down your hair!” Lady Rhea called cutting off the girl.

So, the alluring songstress is Byleth. Dimitri whispered the last word of his thought; Byleth. A name suddenly sparked a flame in his chest. Byleth. That was one mystery solved.

Then another took its place as Byleth tossed her hair off the side of the tower. 

Dimitri was dumbfounded, her hair reached practically to the grass below! How was that even possible? To make matters stranger Lady Rhea began to climb it as if it was a rope! 

This was all too strange.

Then out of nowhere, a scream rang from behind, “DIMITRI! HELP! HEEL GIRL!”

Dimitri turned just in time to see Sylvain and his horse race by. 

As strange as that was. Somehow, that convinced him he wasn’t dreaming.

Dimitri sprung onto his horse and glanced back to the tower. Another time.

Dashing out into the trail Dimitri caught up and passed Sylvain to block the runaway horse. The fact Sylvain remained glued on as it bucked was impressive. Though, he was a skilled rider. 

Since another pair of hands were available, Sylvain gracelessly jumped off and went to soothe the horse.

“What did you do to this poor creature?” Dimitri asked.

Sensing the accusatory tone Sylvain shared his story, “Hey, it wasn’t me! Do you think I’m dumb enough to do something to set it off?”

He shifted uncomfortably on the bruised hip with a sneer, “I was just talking to that girl I’ve been seeing. Long story short, I broke it off rather unceremoniously. So in retaliation, she slapped my horse which caused it to go berzerk.”

“That’s probably the most believable thing that I’ve learned today,” Dimitri sighed in defeat.

“What?” Sylvain questioned.

“Oh, nothing. I’m just rambling. Let’s just finish training once your horse is well.” 

* * *

Getting back to investigating the Goddess Tower proved to be more difficult as time went on. Mainly because preparation for the coming mission was beginning to pick up. As well as more training. 

After getting past how foolish he had felt, Dimitri had started to find himself enjoying the song. Well, at least the small part he knew.

“Your Highness, what’s that song you're humming? It sounds familiar,” Ashe said while he helped Dimitri return everything to its rightful place in the training ground. 

He hadn’t even realized he was humming. 

“It’s a song I’ve heard at the cathedral,” Dimitri explained, “I don’t know much of it, but it's been on my mind lately.”

“Is that why you were off your game more than usual,” Felix joined while he sharpened his blade.

“It’s possible,” Dimitri said, making no attempt to defend himself. He knew it was pretty much useless with Felix.

“Speaking of the cathedral,” Dimitri said, breaking the silence that was growing, “I was looking at The Goddess Tower... I think I saw someone inside...”

By this time Sylvain had joined the group and perked up at the comment, “I thought no one was allowed in there. Isn’t it like super holy?”

“In the past, it was used for rituals,” Ashe chimed in, “Could it have been clergy? The Rite of Rebirth is next month. Maybe they wish to restore it?”

“Maybe it’s that ghost you were freaking out about,” Felix mentioned to Ashe.

Dimitri cut off Ashe's fumbling disagreement quickly, “I don’t think that story is true at all. Don’t fret over it, Ashe. I only brought it up because of how strange it was. It seems impossible for a person to reach...”

“Maybe they got in by flying. Or they jumped that whole distance of the collapsed bridge,” Sylvain added.

“That seems a bit impossible…”Ashe said with a frown.

“I’m not so sure. If his highness works on his long jump like his vertical leap, I’m willing to bet he’d make it,” Sylvain said, nudging Dimitri’s side. 

As the boys continued to talk, they were unaware that Seteth was passing by. He became keen on the conversation when Dimitri began talking about Byleth and the tower. He didn’t expect someone like Dimitri to attempt to venture into the tower. But he wasn’t willing to take any chances either.

So later that night, he decided to talk to Flayn. 

“I don’t want anyone to be alarmed. Adding more security around the tower would just cause more curiosity. Even if we are hiding something, we don’t want it to appear that way,” Seteth said to Flayn as they spoke quietly in Seteth’s office. 

“Most people lose interest in the ghost story after awhile. Since the magic surrounding the tower makes finding and hearing Byleth difficult. However, Prince Dimitri saw Byleth. I do not take that lightly,” Seteth looked Flayn in the eyes, “That is why I am trusting you to keep your eyes on Dimitri. Make sure he doesn’t get any closer to finding the truth.” 

“Of course father,” Flayn smiled, “Byleth will be safe under my watch!”

Now that wasn’t _really_ a lie, Flayn thought to herself as she began to scribble on her paper. Byleth would be safe because of her ...and a bit happier too!

Maybe she’s read too many romantic novels with Byleth. But this seemed like a perfect set up to a fluffy fairytale! A prince finding a lonely maiden lock away in a tower? It was too easy!

Even if they don’t fall in love, Byleth would at least get to spend time with someone who isn’t family.

Before classes began the next day, Flayn skipped into the Blue Lions classroom and slipped the letter into Dimitri’s desk.

It was a perfect little plan!

* * *

To say Dimitri's interest with the Goddess Tower was growing wasn’t a lie. He caught himself glancing over to the place when it was in view. Even looking down from the library to figure out how Rhea managed to make it to Byleth. 

Now, he couldn’t help but be enchanted by this mysterious woman and her voice. 

To think the very melody that unnerved him for the past week had become a thing of interest. He wanted to know more. About the Goddess Tower, the song, and Byleth. It was almost getting out of hand.

He wished he could put an end to it before it started to hinder him. Yet, today didn’t seem like the day to stop. As he was going into his desk, a letter with a green and gold seal with the crest of Cethleann caught his eyes. He would have assumed it was a mistake had his name not been placed on it.

Weary of the content and prying eyes, he tucked it away till class was over. 

As soon as Hanneman dismissed the class, Dimitri packed his things and walked outside. Too curious about the letter, he decided to rest on a bench between the tall bushes in the courtyard. Looking around briefly, Dimitri waited for people to disperse until he decided it was safe to open.

Dimitri,

To seek the answers about the Goddess Tower, don’t believe your eyes. Start with vine-covered walls. Don’t be afraid of a leap of faith.

Remember, this is a special place. People are watching you. Always watch your back.

* * *

“This has to be a joke…” Dimitri whispered to himself, “Or maybe I’m the real fool.”

All-day and through most of the night, Dimitri questioned returning to the Goddess Tower. The letter gave him very little to work with. The sender seemed to be cryptic for only their enjoyment. He did doubt they were probably watching him pace around right now!

Dimitri stopped at the overgrown vines that twisted and tangled on the wall. What did vines and walls have to do with anything?

Maybe he could leap over the bridge. The letter did mention a leap of faith... 

No, too many things could go wrong with that.

Sighing, he turned away before someone caught him. He was wasting too much time thinking. If someone was watching him, then acting the way he was didn’t help. 

Before he could take another step, a melody cascaded down from what he knew now, resided in the Goddess Tower.

“In times’ flow… See the glow of flames ever burning bright…”

...

No! It was too early to give up. It would be a shame for the Prince of Faerghus to quit so easily. Dimitri wanted answers.

“Arf!” Somehow while he was deliberating, a Blaiddyd Rex had appeared at his side. 

Not immune to the pup’s charm, Dimitri scratched behind its ear. To which it responded with its tail slapping the ground.

“You wouldn’t happen to know how to get to the tower, would you?” Dimitri smiled. 

The dog just quirked its head to the side. 

“Who am I kidding? Of course, you wouldn’t,” He sighed, “Look at me. Asking a dog for directions.”

Dimitri looked back to the tower, listening to the song fade in and out. “What am I even doing anymore,” He said as he dug out the letter from his pocket and tossed it to the ground. The pup let out a whimper as if to console Dimitri.

Then to his surprise, the dog sniffed the letter, grabbed it, and circled happily around Dimitri.

“Hey, now. Drop that. You’ll get sick if you eat that,” He scolded the dog. Dimitri went to take the paper from its mouth but it continued to sprint and turn away.

“Just give it back,” Dimitri pled to the hyper pup wanting to play, till suddenly it dashed into the vines and disappeared.

“Wait, boy! Or a girl?” Dimitri called in a hushed tone as he looked at the wall in amazement.

“Arf!” The dog replied through the foliage.

Looking at the thick vine, Dimitri carefully put his hand in. Then, the whole plant started to untangle its tight knots and move aside its heavy cords to reveal an opening in the wall.

Magic vines?

Wasting no more, Dimitri walked through to where the dog sat patiently.

“So, this is it,” Dimitri said as he looked down the small declining path that led to the tower, “Thank you, my friend. I’ll be sure to share my next steak with you. Dedue is cooking tomorrow, he makes the loveliest of meals.”

The dog dropped the letter and simply trotted off with its tail wagging high in the air. It seemed to like that deal.

As he walked the narrow path, Dimitri couldn’t understand why his heart began to drum. What was there to be so worked up over? Sure, this ordeal was strange, but nothing to get flustered over. 

Dimitri looked up to the top of the Goddess Tower where he could make out a faint silhouette.

Then again, he’s never climbed a woman’s hair before…

Recognizing the area from when he saw Lady Rhea, he paused and drew in a breath. It was time to put this mystery past him. 

Looking up to the window, Dimitri felt his face grow hot as he brought his hands up to call to the top. The cool night air wasn’t doing anything to help today.

“Byleth, Byleth...Let down your hair!” Dimitri had to calm himself briefly so that the last part didn’t race out into a jumbled mess. 

For a moment nothing happened and Dimitri began to feel like a fool. He wondered if it was a trick or maybe he was dreaming in bed. 

He would wake up disappointed in the morning, though.

His distraction broke when he caught the spark of a faint light leak out the window. Finally, blue hair was tossed out from above. Dimitri marveled at it as it unraveled and curled in the wind. 

Somehow a tower’s worth of hair billowed before him. 

Dimitri pinched himself for assurance. Although his crest didn’t appear, he was still certain this was all happening. 

He carefully took the long strand in his hands and climbed.

A thousand things rushed through his mind as he ascended.

He crest wouldn’t activate, would it? Was this just normal for Lady Rhea or did she always feel bad tugging Byleth’s hair? What’s the proper etiquette for climbing a girl’s hair? There probably isn’t proper etiquette. Is he hurting her? Should he say something? What would he say?

Dimitri made a note to not become so distracted like he has been lately because suddenly he was at the top. 

For such a lonely and beaten up tower, the inside was surprisingly warm. Various colored fabrics were draped around the walls. A chandelier sparkled and tossed an amber light around the room. After he noticed a table with hot tea and food. Next, a loft with a pseudo bedroom shrouded by a flimsy canopy.

This was not what he was expecting at all. He expected it to be barren and have weeds crawling around.

This looked like someone was living here.

Not remembering his previous note, Dimitri was caught off guard when someone grabbed him and pressed a blade on his throat. 

“Who sent you? What do you want with me?” A girl demanded.

“N-nobody sent me,” Dimitri strained, “I’m sorry. I received a letter about this place and...”

“A letter? Who sent it?” 

“It didn’t have a name.”

“Are you really expecting me to believe all of this?” The girl questioned.

“I thought it might be someone from Garreg Mach, it had a green and gold seal with the crest of Cethleann,” Dimitri explained.

“Cethleann… So it was Flayn,” The girl thought for a moment, “So, you aren’t one of those shadow people?” 

“Shadow people? No.”

“So you don’t want my blood…”

“No, I swear, I come as a friend,” Dimitri said as he felt his captor let up. Carefully the two untangled and walked away from each other.

“You must be Byleth…” Dimitri said he gazed at her for the first real time. For more than a week now, Dimitri had been searching for her. He was desperate to understand what was happening at first, but over time he had become captivated by curiosity. 

“Yes. Did Flayn tell you that?” Byleth asked with her dagger still drawn and at the ready.

“I actually heard your name from Lady Rhea…” Dimitri replied.

“My mother mentioned me?” Byleth said surprised.

“Hold on. Lady Rhea is your mother?” This time Dimitri was the surprised one. No one has ever mentioned that Lady Rhea had a daughter. He wasn’t sure if anyone even knew. How could all of Fodlan forget someone so important?

“So, she still hides it. Why did I expect any different?” Byleth muttered to herself then returned to Dimitri, “Who are you and how do you know about me?”

“Forgive me,” he said with a bow, “I’m Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Crown Prince of The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. While trying to find you, I saw Lady Rhea call for you one day.”

“So you're him…” Byleth whispered while lowering her dagger and setting it on the windowsill.

“Ah, Pardon?” Dimitri inquired.

“Nothing. Flayn has mentioned you before. As well as some other classmates,” Byleth mentioned as she began to pull her hair back inside.

Dimitri felt a strange sense of flattery that Byleth knew of him already. 

“Um, do you need help with that?” Dimitri asked breaking out of this thought.

“Help with my hair?” Byleth turned back with a bundle already in her hands, “No, I have it.”

Byleth walked past Dimitri as the last bit of hair dragged in and she dropped the bundle on the ground.

“So if you aren’t one of those shadow people. Why are you here Dimitri?” Byleth said while straightening her navy dress with pink lace weaved in the middle.

Again, Dimitri felt a strange flutter. People always used his titles, not Dimitri.

Gaining his composer quickly he spoke, “Well, there’s a story about a ghost who haunts the Goddess Tower. My classmates and I spoke about it over a meal a while ago. I didn’t believe it, I thought it was a story someone made up to scare people with. But then I heard your voice…I feared something ill was latching on to me.”

Despite her relatively neutral gaze, Dimitri saw her lips dip into a slight frown.

“However, over these past few days, I found you were real and I became intrigued by you. About this whole place in fact... I suppose your song has pulled me in here like a siren at sea…” Dimitri said rubbing the back of his neck.

Why did he only realize now how strange it seemed to chase after a girl because of her voice?

“Like a siren,” Byleth repeated.

He was so sincere in his compliment. She wasn’t sure what to say.

“Thank you... I promise my songs won’t bring any harm to you,” Byleth added then found the courage to face him again. 

“Well, if that’s the case, maybe I could hear more of them soon? Believe it or not, some of your songs have been stuck in my head this past week. It would be a relief to know the whole song rather than just a piece of the melody,” Dimitri glanced around the room, “But that would be rather rude of me to ask now since it seems I’ve invaded your space… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“You would come back, just to hear me sing?” Byleth question.

Dimitri was shocked, after his rudeness, she still wanted his company?

“If you would allow me, of course.” Dimitri smiled.

“Aren’t you afraid? It’s forbidden to be up here. Even a student like you could get into serious trouble,” Byleth pressed, “Not that your company isn’t welcomed...”

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Dimitri asked.

“I’m a bit of a different story…” Byleth sighed. Luckily, the church bells rang alerting the two that it was now midnight, “Maybe I can explain tomorrow… If that’s alright with you, Dimitri. The guards will change position in the next 15 minutes. I’d hate for you to get into trouble.” 

Surprised, Dimitri looked toward the sound of the bells, “Yes, that would be wise. When may I see you again?” 

“Teatime?”

“Classes should be done by then. It’s a deal!”

“Good. No one should be visiting me around that time,” Byleth said as she and Dimitri moved to the window, “...I’ll eagerly await your return to the Goddess Tower.”

“Y-yes, as will I,” Dimitri agreed.

Dimitri looked down the length of the descent as Byleth tossed her hair down. “Oh, and Dimitri,” Byleth said looking right into his eyes, “I need my presence here to be a secret for now. Can you promise not to tell a soul that I’m here? Or who my mother is?”

“Of course,” Dimitri said, placing his hand over his heart, “You have my word.”

“Thank you,” Byleth said as she stepped back to let Dimitri leave, “Safe travels.”

When he got his footing against the wall and steadied himself, Dimitri looked back at Byleth, “Ah, goodnight then. Until tomorrow Lady Byleth.”

...

Lady Byleth? She was too caught off guard to say anything. In fact, this whole night caught her off guard. It’s not every day a handsome stranger waltzes into your home. 

Between what she had seen and what Flayn had told her, Dimitri seemed like a kind man. She almost felt bad for attacking him.

Despite his kindness, she couldn’t help but notice something dark in his eyes as he spoke of the ghost story. She couldn’t fully place her finger on it. Probably because her social skills were shot after seven years of no contact from the outside world.

No longer feeling the strain of carrying someone, Byleth looked over the edge down to the ground below.

She was just in time to catch Dimitri look up and wave. It took her a second, but she finally remembered to wave back.

Now, she had a tea party to plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got longer than expected! So sorry if my dyslexic brain missed something! I was just overwhelmed that I got 5000 words out!  
> Thanks again for reading!  
> Also, I'm going to try to get these chapters out Bi-weekly. Maybe a week and a half. So let's see who that goes! (*^-ﾟ)b


	3. Towers and Tea

For the first time, in ages, Byleth was going to have company. 

Genuine company. Not her mother, not Flayn, and not uncle Seteth.

But, Dimitri. A curious prince with a kind heart and sad blue eyes.

She was able to figure out that last part while she wasn’t sleeping. As time passed, all she saw was Dimitri’s face and the darkness in his eyes that painted something sorrowful. She certainly would not mind learning the cause for such sorrow if it meant he would return to her...

All night she tossed and turned, watching the moon and sun trade places in the sky. How could she sleep with such excitement buzzing around her? 

She could barely remember the last time she had a tea party with someone who wasn’t family. 

Needless to say, Byleth wanted everything to be perfect. All-day she cleaned and prepared. She carefully measured each ingredient for cookies. Checked her boxes of tea. Arranged the furniture, then decided that it looked too desperate and changed it back. 

Then again, she was desperate. She needed a friend from the outside. Someone to make her feel normal. It wasn’t every day the goddess tossed a kind stranger into her tower.

Maybe it was wrong of her to place that unknown burden on Dimitri. She knew that he wasn’t quite sure what he walked into. What person would? 

She decided not to touch or move anything more. It was beginning to make her paranoid. 

“At this point, whatever happens, happens,” Byleth told herself as she plopped onto her bed.

That didn’t stop her from checking her pocket watch though.

* * *

Dimitri wasn’t sure if the lesson was boring or if he was too tired. His mind kept drifting away from the classroom to somewhere up in the sky. Every time he found his mind wandering up the tower, Dimitri had to bring himself back to the ground somehow. A quick stretch or a small shake of the head did the trick. 

Just little unassuming things. Except the person sitting right next to him caught them.

“Are you alright your highness?” Dedue whispered under Professor Hanneman’s lecture.

“What? Oh, it’s nothing Dedue. I’m sorry to worry you,” Dimitri said. 

Speaking with his friend suddenly brought him back to reality. Unfortunately, not soon enough since Professor Hanneman began to erase the board and began to take questions.

“Curses,” Dimitri muttered at his lack of notes.

“Fear not, you can copy off of my writing,” Dedue said as he slid his notes to Dimitri.

“If it is about the mission, I know you will lead us perfectly,” Dedue added, “Do not doubt yourself.”

“Thank you, my friend. For the notes and your words. This isn’t about the mission though. It’s...” Dimitri blushed lightly and ran a hand through his hair.

He wanted desperately to tell his friend about Byleth and the whole ordeal he stumbled on. But before anything, he was a man of his word. He promised Byleth not to tell a soul about her. So he kept his lips shut.

“We shouldn’t speak right now,” Dimitri said, “We don’t want to disrupt the class.”

“Thank you,” Ingrid whispered from behind the two.

Dimitri wasn’t quite sure how time was moving. Before his small intervention with Dedue, it seemed most of the class had sped by. At least, 3 pages worth of notes that he was rapidly trying to take in while his professor lectured on. Now, everything dragged since he was present and aware of time ticking by. Luckily, class came to pass and everyone began to pack up. But, Dedue and Dimitri stayed in their seats for a moment. Once Hanneman passed, Dimitri began to finish copying the last few notes from Dedue.

Intrigued by Dimitri’s uncharacteristic tendencies, Ingrid peeked over at the two.

“It’s strange to see you so distracted, Your Highness” Ingrid began, “I thought you weren’t one for idle chit-chat in class.” Upon nearing the desk, she noticed Dimitri quickly transcribing Dedue’s notes onto his own. It seemed he barely heard her in his hurry. 

Ingrid crossed her arms and watched him in disappointment, “I expected this from Sylvain, but not from you. I mean, talking in class and slacking off? You’re better than that.”

Of course, Ingrid would catch him during this one strange occurrence. 

“I didn’t mean to disturb either of you. Forgive me for that,” Dimitri spoke as he closed his notebook with relief, “I promise, it is nothing to be concerned about.” 

In all honesty, it wasn’t something to be so distracted by. Dimitri had shared plenty of meals and tea over his time here. This one wasn’t any different. At least, that’s what he reminded himself when his heart seemed to thump differently at the thought of seeing Byleth.

Dedue and Ingrid exchanged questionable looks. Both silently agreeing that it didn’t seem like nothing.

“Now if you excuse me, I must write to my Uncle,” Dimitri bowed to his friends, leaving them puzzled. 

It was three. Tea time starts at four.

First, He needed to stop by the market for sweets. It would be rude not to bring anything for his host.

Dimitri scoured through all the colorful assortments of treats the market had to offer. At this moment he cursed himself for being unable to taste. Mercedes probably made half of the collection throughout these months in her free time. Almost every time he took what she had offered. Even if he went off by other people's reactions, it would be impossible since Mercedes seemed to be an expert in all things baked goods. 

He poked around the sweet buns that glittered with pastel sugar. Also, some cutely decorated candy. 

Dimitri hoped to find the candy Ashe liked. But as he shuffled through the piles and bags, it became clear they were all out.

After scrutinizing over sweets just as he would weapons for a battle, Dimitri decided to grab a few different chocolate-covered strawberries.

It might be a broad assumption, but most people like chocolate. Sylvain always bought a girl he fancied expensive-looking chocolates. Dimitri decided to take notes from Sylvain since he had far more experience dealing with women. He really didn’t have time to consider if that was a wise choice...

After paying, Dimitri greeted the gatekeeper and made his way up the entrance hall stairs. It was going to be smooth sailing till he saw Claude waving along the way with Sylvain. He knew that there was still enough time to make it to the tower. The difficult part was going to be not getting caught moving through magical vines. If worship was being held, it would make his task far more difficult.

“Hey, if it isn’t my dining hall buddy! I heard Dedue is on cooking duty today. Our friend Sylvain was just boasting about all the cooks in the Blue Lions,” Claude said with a smile, “You going to join us at the table?”

“Of course, I just need some things to accomplish first,” As Dimitri spoke Sylvain noticed how he tried to subtly hide Byleth’s gift by letting his cape drape over his arm.

“What do ya got there, Your Highness?” Sylvain said, poking the small box of strawberries with a grin.

“Just a small thing of chocolate-covered strawberries,” Dimitri dismissed with a small blush. It was just enough for his childhood friend to call him out on.

“Ooh for a lady perchance?” Sylvain teased, “Is that why you were drifting off all class! Ingrid told me all about it!” 

“Woah, there!” Claude joined in, “You’ve already snagged a girl in the few months we’ve been here? You Faergushians move fast.” Claude gave Dimitri a congratulatory slap on his back. He wasn’t sure if it was his embarrassment or the rambunctious slap that caused the sting Dimitri felt. 

“No. You have it completely wrong,” Dimitri countered, “These are just for a friend.”

“But someone you want to be more than friends with, yeah? Come on, I thought we agreed you were going to talk to a girl! You know, loosen up a bit,” Sylvain teased with a wink.

“I know, but this is not that time,” Dimitri sighed.

“Damn, I was hoping that you and I would be waltzing into town with some nice ladies together,” Sylvain frowned while Claude let out a chuckle.

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint. Now if you excuse me,” Dimitri said, trying his very best not to roll his eyes. He ignored Claude and Sylvain’s mumbles and laughter as he left the hall. While he intended to keep his promise, finding a girl to date wasn’t a priority for him. There were more important things he needed to do.

Then again, maybe he was being a hypocrite. Dimitri was already walking into the cathedral about to jump through vines and climb hair for a girl.

‘No,’ He told himself before his warm blush encompassed his whole face, ‘This is different’

Unlike Sylvain, he wasn’t distracted by lusty desires. Dimitri was simply eager to meet with a new friend and uncover some truths. A bit childish, but nothing shameful.

Not many people were around, so Dimitri was able to slip in as soon as he arrived at the opening. Strolling down the small dirt path he looked out into the mountainous view of Garreg Mach. It would be very easy to be jealous of such a fantastic view. It was probably even better higher up.

“Byleth! Please let down your hair!” Dimitri called.

It didn’t take long for Byleth to drop her hair down. As she did so, Dimitri took off his cape and wrapped up the box of strawberries and tied it to his sword belt. It would be an embarrassing tragedy to drop his only gift to his host. 

As Dimitri climbed Byleth’s hair, he found himself no less astounded than the first time he ventured to her.

“You made it,” Byleth said with a small smile. Dimitri was in no way late, but it didn't stop Byleth from fretting. Who would have thought that looking at a clock almost every fifteen minutes could drive a person crazy with anxiety?

“Of course, I promised you didn’t I?” Dimitri grinned at her relief.

All the gears in Byleth’s head stopped. She was surprised that Dimitri had returned and even more grateful that he seemed happy to return. She had forgotten what it felt like to be excited to meet someone. Not only that but what it felt like to be on the receiving end of it as well. No one outside of the family had taken interest in her. Not that anyone could. 

Finally getting her mind back on track, Byleth motioned slightly for Dimitri to continue into the space, “Please, have a seat, everything is ready... I wasn’t sure what tea you like. So, I just pulled out some of my Leicester Cortania.”

Dimitri looked at the dazzling display before him. Byleth had brought out a beautifully patterned tea set and delicious looking treats. He knew some classmates would eye those fervently. 

“This must have taken you all day,” Dimitri said as he continued to admire the display. The smell of cookies and baked goods carried on the summer’s breeze giving a charming welcome. As did the spicy tea that simmered above a small candle. 

Now he really cursed his lack of taste.

Dimitri had been so absorbed in the thoughtfulness of it all, he nearly forgot himself, “And please, don’t feel the need to use such expensive tea on me.” 

While caught up in his admiration, Byleth swiftly brought her hair back in so she could peak at his reaction. It was easy to entertain people you knew. Having a stranger was a challenge she gladly took.

“Well, I had all day. You can only reread the same strategy guides over and over for years until you’ve practically memorized it,” Byleth shrugged as she made her way over to the table, “And it’s alright, I barely get to use that tea. It’s a special occasion tea.”

Before her hand even touched the chair, it scooted away from her. Byleth straightened up in shock as Dimitri presented the seat to her.

Sensing the slight confusion, Dimitri smiled, “It would be rude not to offer a lady her seat, would it not?” 

Once again the cogs in her mind got stuck. The word ‘lady’ tossed around in her head.

She sat in the chair carefully, as if Dimitri was going to swipe it from under her. But it never happened. What he did do was push it back in and sit at the side opposite to her.

“Thank you, I’m so used to being the host. So... this is different,” Byleth said coming back from her surprise. So much time alone had passed that Byleth had forgotten such simple customs.

“It’s no problem Lady Byleth,” Dimitri assured. 

There was the word again. Lady. It sparked something warm in her chest. 

Even when she roamed the monastery freely, she was never called Lady Byleth. 

“Please, just call me Byleth. My mother may be a Lady but I am not,” Byleth explained. It didn’t seem to help since Byleth caught a flash of confusion appearing on Dimitri’s face.

“Very well then Byleth. I assume it isn't a problem that I ask you to keep calling me Dimitri,” He said as he began to untie something around his belt. 

Byleth felt like a cold hand just slapped her across the face. How did she forget his titles!?

Byleth drew her hands up to her cheek, “Oh my goddess. I’ve been calling you Dimitri all this time. I apologize for forgetting and not asking your permission first…”

“I promise you it’s fine. I much prefer it that way. Even among my friends, it’s like pulling teeth to get them to say my name,” Dimitri laughed a bit, even if the truth saddened him. Byleth let out her own chuckle. 

“By the way, I have this for you,” Dimitri opened the box of chocolate strawberries and handed it to Byleth. She gingerly took it and inspected it briefly as if she didn’t know what it was.

“It’s just a small token of appreciation for inviting me here,” Dimitri said as he watched Byleth eye it. Did she not like it? Was she allergic to any of the ingredients?

“You bought me a gift… Thank you,” Byleth smiled as much as she could. For the average person, it was a small subtle smile. For Dimitri, it was more than enough. 

“A-as I said, it’s just a small thing,” Dimitri blushed at the sight, “I’m just glad you invited me back after I rudely interrupted your studies.”

“My studies?” Byleth asked as she poured Dimitri a cup of tea.

“Yes, isn’t that why you're here? I have heard of monks and priests going into solitude to study scripture. I thought, being Lady Rhea’s daughter, you were put to that same task…” Dimitri questioned then thanked her for the tea.

“No...Lady Rhea locked me up here,” Byleth said bluntly.

The wind was instantly kicked out of him. 

“Your mother locked you up here!?” Dimitri asked, astounded. Even if he was startled by her suspiciousness earlier this month. It didn’t seem like something Lady Rhea would do to her own child.

“She doesn’t do it out of cruelty,” Byleth began to fret, “She does it to protect me.”

“Garreg Mach is the safest place in Fodlan. Why must she keep you up here to protect you?” Dimitri pressed, feeling that the whole thing seemed unnecessary. 

Byleth looked down at her tea. A moment passed before she could figure out what to say. Dimitri was curious but did not attempt to push anything out of her.

“I don’t know where to start. I mean ever since I was a baby, my mother worried about people stealing me away from her. But I suppose all mothers worry about that…” Byleth said waving her hands as if to shoo away the thought itself. 

“Being the Archbishop’s daughter is dangerous. You’re an easy target. A pawn anyone could use to their advantage…” Byleth looked at Dimitri to see if he still followed. He nodded at her to continue as he listened intently. 

“My birth was kept a secret besides from a select few. It was a slip of my tongue telling you who my mother is. I suppose my filters are messed up after being up here so long.

Anyways, after a while, the word did get around about my parentage. Not only who my mother was, but my father too. He bore the Crest of Flames, which he passed down to me.”

Dimitri couldn’t hold his question, “The Crest of Flames? I thought that was a crest lost a long time ago.”

“Many people thought that. But somehow, it appeared again. That’s how all of this happened,” Byleth said as she looked around the room, “...I was hunted for my crest.”

“Seven years ago, my whole life changed. I almost lost everything. I was stupid and defiant enough to travel outside the monastery by myself. I thought it would be safe and that I was strong enough to fend for myself… I didn’t know that I was being stalked. Getting me alone was the perfect opportunity for those who were after me.

I was attacked by these pale shadowy people. Even with my gifts and training, I was still too young to outmatch them. I don’t remember much... My mother told me that I made it back to the Goddess Tower cut to bits and barely clinging to life. So, she kept me safe in here until all my strength returned…”

There was obviously a lot to unpack. He knew first hand about the dangers of being an important figure and having a crest. Dimitri contemplated everything he heard and all his questions. 

Then something clicked in his mind that he couldn’t let go, “The ghost story is right…”

Byleth only quirked her eyebrows at him.

“Forgive me. The ghost story I heard after the mock battle. It is about you,” Dimitri said, “The rumor and your story match up perfectly. I didn’t expect so much of it to be based in reality.”

Byleth silently drank her tea, completely unsure of what to say. Not only had she just opened herself up like a book but the worst day of her life was a ghost story to the public. 

“So, after seven years, Lady Rhea still insists you stay up here? You must have recovered by now,” Dimitri questioned.

“That’s… even more complicated,” Byleth sighed. She was really starting to feel how strange her life was now. “I have recovered but my mother still fears for my life. We were never able to find the people who hunted me.”

“And being the next archbishop, my mother believes I shall receive a blessing from the goddess one day. It will give me the power to protect myself from anyone. Once that day comes, I will be free.”

She did not speak about her freedom with confidence. Rather, she was repeating what she was told. After all these years, freedom seems like an unobtainable finish line moving further away as time goes on. 

“I recall learning that Saint Seiros also received a divine revelation from the goddess,” Dimitri mused.

“That’s right,” Byleth nodded, “Hopefully being in such a holy place as this will expedite my revelation.”

“I hope so as well,” Dimitri spoke gently, “I know what it is like to lose so much in one day. And how you never feel quite the same after...”

A somber silence filled the air. The light in the space seemed to dim and the tea felt a bit cooler.

“It must be lonely meeting the same day and the same people year after year,” Dimitri said breaking through the melancholy mist, “I hope this isn’t brash of me, but I would love nothing more to return and share some moments of joy with you. I hope you will consent...”

Byleth stared at him with wide eyes. After everything, he still wished to return here?

“You want to come back?” Byleth baffled.

“Of course, I think we share a bit in common... Also, I believe you still owe me a song or two,” Dimitri regained his bright smile.

Byleth couldn’t help but return one, “Right. It sounds like a deal then, Dimitri.”

The two continued to share a small conversation before Dimitri had to leave. Which involved Byleth falling in love with the strawberries she was gifted. Byleth attempted to share them with Dimitri, but he insisted those belonged solely to her. 

When Dimitri did take his leave, the same Blaiddyd Rex that brought him to the tower waited to escort him to the dining hall. As Byleth watched Dimitri disappear, her chest bubbled and her face felt warm. It almost had an aching feel; like her insides were being gently swirled around. 

She looked at the last strawberry in her hand.

Was she allergic to something in it?

* * *

While outside the dining hall, feeding the steak he promised to his fluffy guide, Dimitri spotted Flayn at the fishing hole. It seemed she noticed him too since her eyes seemed to widen. She abruptly turned away to inspect the bait that laid in front of her. Despite her jumpy demeanor, Dimitri decided this was a good opportunity to speak with her. Not many people were around and the waterfall could cover the conversation. 

He ripped up the remaining pieces for the Rex which it devoured with vigor. Dimitri scratched behind its ears and made his way to the fishing stand. Flayn was pretending to pursue the selection of the day despite already having her pick.

“Good evening Flayn, may I have a word with you?” The green-haired girl jumped at Dimitri’s question. The merchant just watched the scene with a curious expression. 

“Oh! Prince Dimitri, what a surprise! Whatever would you want to talk about?” Flayn said with a twitching smile.

“I heard that you’re skilled in catching fish. While I have a moment, would you mind showing me your technique?” Dimitri lied with a cool air. 

Flayn looked at him curiously for a moment, she hadn’t expected him to say that at all. Despite being a prince, Dimitri was bound to have adequate survival training. Nothing she did was anything special. Eventually, she did catch on to the cover Dimitri was trying to weave.

Flayn briefly shook her shoulders and dawned a confident persona. It was time to be mysterious. The silent figure that brought to lost souls together! ...Mysteriously!

Unbeknownst to her, the taller posture and upturned nose only seemed to say, ‘Hey! Look I’m totally confident now! Please believe me...’

“Why, yes! That sounds fine! Just um. The docks! To the docks we go!” Flayn then turned to the shopkeep and paid for the bait.

They were silent as they made their way down to the edge of the dock. The only thing that could be heard was far off voices and the waterfall as it cascaded down into the pool below. 

Dimitri watched as Flayn strangely paraded her flimsy confidence. Once they were out of earshot, he spoke, “I must thank you for your letter.”

“Letter? Ha! What letter?” Flayn fidgeted as she worked on her fishing pole.

“You know nothing of the Goddess Tower then?” Dimitri questioned. Byleth was confident in her answer. Why was Flayn pretending not to know?

“Besides its history, I’m afraid not,” Flayn said as she tossed her hair behind her, “I have no idea who could have sent you such a letter. It could be anyone with the crest of Cethleann! Linhart has the crest of Cethleann!”

“I’ve never mentioned the seal Flayn,” Dimitri smirked. It seems getting her to tell the truth wouldn’t be so hard.

The poised demeanor Flayn had was dropped as quickly as she got it, “Well! I, um, you see I stole… No, I!”

Unwilling to dance around whatever mysterious bravado Flayn was crafting, Dimitri spoke bluntly, “Flayn, Byleth said it you sent it.”

Flayn’s attitude suddenly shift and glee sparked on her face, “So you’ve might her already!?”

“Yes…” Dimitri said with a confused smile, “Twice. I just left her residence awhile ago. Right before dinner.”

He didn’t expect such eagerness...

Before she went on, Flayn took in a deep breath and calmed herself. It didn’t help dissipate the smile that remained on her face, “I did not expect such a quick turn around. I thought the Prince of Faerghus had far bigger things on his plate…”

“One would think,” Dimitri uttered bashfully. If he wasn’t so distracted perhaps this conversation could have happened at a later time. Although, he couldn’t regret meeting Byleth. He knew after today he wished to chase a companionship with the lonely young woman. Something kept drawing him back to her. After today, he’s starting to understand what it was.

“As I was saying, I wanted to thank you. You made my investigation far easier,” Dimitri smiled.

“Actually, we should speak about that,” Flayn’s face shifted to something more thoughtful, “Byleth must have told you about her unique situation. Lady Rhea is fervent in keeping Byleth there until she has reached her ‘fullest potential’. She is desperate for Byleth to be safe and take her rightful place in the world one day.”

“So, that area is carefully protected. It’s honestly a miracle you saw Byleth from the outside. It should not even be possible for most people…”

Before Flayn became lost in explaining she went on, “Garreg Mach has eyes and ear everywhere. That is how I was able to reach out to you. My brother overheard you that day in the training grounds. I was sent to watch you and make sure you never found out the secret of the Goddess Tower.”

“If you were supposed to prevent me from meeting Byleth, why did you lead me to her?” Dimitri asked.

Flayn thought carefully about what she wanted to say. The last thing she wished to do was scare Dimitri off. She could never forgive herself if she did.

“She lost so much the day when she was sent to the tower. All I want to do is provide her with some normalcy. Something to remind her the world outside isn’t as far away as it seems,” Flayn said dejectedly as she half-heartedly cast her line. 

“I see,” Dimitri mused, “It’s valent of you to keep Byleth’s best interest at heart. When tragedy occurs distance tends to rift itself into people’s lives. I’m glad to see someone as kind as you reaching out to help.”  
“She’s family, I can not turn my back on her,” Flayn said somberly. Some days it seemed like she was the only one who understood how much this life took from Byleth. Once, she was growing into a young woman that was becoming full of life. Now, all that progress was crumbling away like the bridge that sat between the tower.

It was strange to think Dimitri knew such a secret facet within the wall of Garreg Mach. Unlike his own family, he swore to himself that he would not fail this living one that trusted him with such heavy secrets. 

“Please know you can count on me to keep this a secret. I’m happy to volunteer myself to help Byleth. I can not watch an innocent life suffer in isolation,” Dimitri said as he looked out into the still pound.

“All by the hands of a paranoid mother,” Flayn added with an irritated frown.

Dimitri decided to tread on the side of caution, while he did agree with her, he was not looking to get in trouble for a misspeaking. 

“I’m glad to-”

“Flayn! And Your Highness...” Seteth cut in looking at Dimitri up and down, “It is a surprise to see you out here.”

Dimitri didn’t even have a chance to speak before Flayn frantically stepped in, “Oh! I was just showing Dimitri a fishing trick! Isn’t that right?”

“Yes! I told Dedue I would help him the next time he was on cooking duty. Better to learn now than while I am trying to catch it that day.” Dimitri agreed in a far more calm manner.

Seteth looked at them unamused, “I see. Well, if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to speak to my sister alone.”

“Of course. Thank you again Flayn,” Dimitri said with a bow and walked down the pier. Seteth glared from behind while Flayn watched her father with wide eyes. Both Flayn and Dimitri prayed silently that Seteth heard nothing.

Once Dimitri reached the stairs to the main hall, Seteth looked to Flayn, “Did you get anything out of him?”

Flayn shrunk a bit under her father’s eyes, “Ah, no. I’m sorry. He mentioned nothing about her.”

Seteth crossed his arms and looked to the sky, “I heard that Professor Hanneman might have him study faith magic. That means Dimitri will be in the cathedral more...I’ll have to recast the protection spell again. Hopefully, that will seal up any loose ends.”

“That sounds like a wise idea brother. I’ll keep my eyes on him still,” Flayn said with a pleased smile. Little did her father know it was already too late.

* * *

“You’ve met him!” Flayn said, nearly tripping into Byleth’s room. Her excitement radiated as she spun away from Byleth, who had caught her from falling flat on her face.

“He was here in this very room! He told me himself!” Flayn began looking around the room as if it was a completely different place. Like magic had weaved its way around the room. Flayn even ran her hand on the chair Dimitri sat in as if doing so would reveal all the juicy tidbits it had witnessed.

“You mean Dimitri,” Byleth said with an amused sigh. Shouldn’t she be the one jumping around for joy? It probably would have taken Dimitri a while to reach her without Flayn’s help. If he didn’t give up in the confusing chase. 

Flayn turned and gave a pouty look, “No, I meant the Hero-King from our books. Of course, I mean Prince Dimitri!” She raced over to Byleth and brought her across the room to the other window that overlooked the vast grounds. As if the two girls could find Dimitri as they talked the night away.

“Tell me all about it! Do not dare leave a detail out!” Flayn then dropped down to the cushions below; ready to listen to the fascinating tale.

Byleth looked strangely at Flayn, “What about it do you want to know?”

Flayn looked Byleth right into her eyes and squeaked, “Everything!”

“Why are you so invested in this?” Byleth sat down and grinned. Byleth wasn’t sure if her smile was because she was excited too or a bit weirded out. Can emotions like that happen at the same time? It had been so long she honestly forgot.

“You’re telling me, a handsome prince finds a princess locked away in a mysterious tower shrouded in magic to prevent anyone from finding, at least not easily, and you would not be interested to see how that unfolds?” Flayn questions as she leans in closer to Byleth as if she’s the crazy one.

“I’m not a princess…” Byleth said bluntly.

“You're the daughter of the Archbishop. You are closer to it than you think,” Flayn tossed back. 

Cuddling back once more into the colorful cushions and blankets, Flayn continued “Anyways, the story from the top. Oh! Shall even start for you! Yesterday I, Flayn, slipped a letter to Prince Dimitri…”

* * *

“And that’s why I think I might have become allergic to strawberries, chocolate, or maybe the sprinkles on it…” Byleth said a disappointed frown. 

“I do not think you're allergic to anything Byleth. Meeting someone for the first time gives us all butterflies and strange feelings,” Flayn giggled.

Flayn felt something between amusement and guilt at the story. 

First, from an outsider's perspective, Flayn’s hunch was that Byleth was infatuated with Dimitri. It was just as she had hoped. Playing matchmaker was fun, but she could tell Byleth was struggling with her feelings.

That is where the guilt seeped in. 

Flayn wasn’t the one to shut Byleth away. However, it felt like she did the bare minimum to help. Even if she wished, Flayn couldn’t stand against Rhea. Her father was barely any help too.

She cursed their family’s paranoia. 

Had no one realized what being taken away from everything had done to Byleth? Isolation seemed to rust at the inner workings of Byleth’s heart. 

“Just give yourself time Byleth,” Flayn said sweetly. Byleth’s confusion broke and she turned to look at her.

“It has been a while since such excitement. That must be your feeling,” Flayn placed a hand on Byleth’s arm. Flayn knew that her cousin would have to figure this out on her own. Meddling any further might drive Byleth away from Dimitri. All Flayn could do was set the stage. The fact that Byleth was already working on it by herself was a step forward.

Byleth knew her feelings weren’t excitement. That had flickered in her already. She reached for the medallion over her heart and sighed. 

This bloomed deeper inside her and fogged her mind. Whatever this feeling was, its nameless existence drove her mad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this came a week late! I knew as soon I said I wanted to shoot for bi-weekly updates I'd goof it up! (´‐ω‐）=з  
> Also, gonna try to make some chapter titles now. I hope they aren't too cheesy, but they probably are! Lol (；・∀・)
> 
> Thanks again for stopping by!


	4. A lullaby to get through the night

Byleth knew it was wrong to call upon Dimitri at this hour. Even if they have become more friendly over these past weeks; Dimitri had far more important things on his plate than to entertain her whims. Even now, he was probably being pulled left and right before the Blue Lions marched off to their mission. 

Yet, her anxiety over his impending task continuously chipped away at her. When they shared company Dimitri would invite her into his daily life in the monastery; mission preparations included.

From what Flayn and Dimitri have said, the class was a very capable group. With Dimitri leading them, she shouldn’t have any doubts about what lies in store for them in Lonato's territory. 

But all week, she fussed around her room, wishing she could lend a hand. Her longing for freedom now longed the action to take up her sword. Not just the desire to plant her feet on green grass or strolling through a busy market. 

Some relief came when Flayn brought her a new pile of books that she had found. Among them, a sweet romantic tale with breathtaking illustrations. One stood above the rest. It was of a princess tying a ribbon around her lover to ensure safe travels. That’s when inspiration set in.

How would a ribbon ensure a safe travel home? She wished for Dimitri to come back from the fray unharmed. So, she was going to give him something she knew would give him safe passage. Something far more useful than a flimsy ribbon.

The night began to wither away with each passing hour. Byleth was beginning to doubt Dimitri was ever going to appear. Maybe, Flayn never had a chance to see him today. He was a busy man. Why would he break from important work for her?

Melancholy crept into the air as Byleth doused each candle in her room. It was almost past midnight. The last time he came at this hour was the first met. She sat on her bed and stared at the last flickering light.

She knew it was a stupid request.

Byleth tucked her hair behind her ear and went to blow out the last candle.

“Byleth!? Are you awake!?” Dimitri fretted from the ground below.

All-day he had been working, it wasn’t till later in the night when Flayn was able to speak with him at the knight’s hall. Even though he wanted to leave immediately to see Byleth, there wasn’t any chance since Sylvain promised to go over the strategies they had planned. A while later, the redhead raced in with a suspicious air about him. When Sylvain let his guard down while examining the map, Dimitri noticed a fresh hickey on his neck. 

Of course. That’s why Sylvain was late. Thus causing Dimitri to be late.

Getting over to the Goddess Tower wasn’t any better. A few monks and Seteth roamed the grounds of the Cathedral. It was impossible to dash without someone noticing him. He certainly didn’t want to be caught by Seteth.

So, Dimitri had to wait in the church. As he did, Dimitri swore he could hear Byleth’s voice ringing softly outside the door. Right out of reach.

Dimitri couldn’t decide if the Goddess enjoyed teasing him or if this was a soothing gift.

When he finally raced down to the base, he could tell the tower was dark. Dimitri almost turned back, not wanting to bother Byleth from her slumber. But his heart told him to stay.

Now, with a small flame in her hands, Byleth scurried to the window “Dimitri?”

“Yes. I’m sorry! Did I wake you?” Dimitri calls. He can just notice the outline of her face from the flame in her hand.

“No, here let me help you up!” Byleth says as she halts the flame. Dimitri backs up as her hair falls just short of him.

Once he reaches the inside, the first thing Dimitri notices is Byleth in her nightgown. Which caused him to stumble into the room. He immediately scolded himself for his impatience. He should have waited for tomorrow, before he left for the mission, to see Byleth. Dimitri felt like a deviant as he tore his eyes away from the flowing pink gown covered by a sheer puffy-sleeved robe. 

He thanked the goddess that the night would hide his burning red face. Then he cursed the moon for casting beautiful glimmers of light on Byleth. It sparkled around her blue eyes and pink lips. Even her hair seemed to glitter in the light. At this moment Dimitri loathed himself, he should never come to her room past midnight. It doesn’t seem to have good intentions for him.

“Are you alright? I’ll light some more candles, that way you won’t trip over anything,” Byleth starts to turn away until Dimitri speaks up.

“N-no! It’s alright! Please don’t fret over me! I should leave so you can sleep,” Dimitri protested. He would die of shame the moment the room lit and Byleth saw his blush. Goddess, he might not be any better than Sylvain, even if this was an honest accident.

“Okay. I suppose we should make this quick. You’ll need plenty of sleep tonight,” Byleth perked up a little, “I’ll give you some tea to take with you. Along with the gift.”

“A gift?” Dimitri asked as Byleth grabbed a few bags of tea. Then she went to the table and picked up something wrapped in a silk cloth. 

“Yes, these,” Byleth presented them to Dimitri. He looked at them for a moment before carefully taking them. While almost impossible to crush tea, the heavy silk-covered gift was a different story.

“The tea is chamomile, it will help you sleep tonight,” Byleth said, getting closer to Dimitri while pointing at the gift. To be fair, he was acting as if he had never received a gift before, which Byleth doubted, yet here they were.

Dimitri unwrapped the silk to reveal a dagger with a blue scabbard. When he removed it from the casing, it made a satisfying metallic slice. The blade shined in the moonlight.

“This is marvelous…” Dimitri said as he inspected the dagger. It seemed like the slightest touch could draw a clean cut.

Dimitri was at a loss for words. He looked to Byleth, wondering she knew the significance of blades and daggers in the Kingdom’s lore. But her face didn’t give even the faintest hint of knowledge.

“I’m glad. I know my mother has knights to help you along with the mission, but I wanted to give something more personal…” Byleth paused for a moment. She tried to find the explanation that left her mind. Something warm and heavy hung in the air, causing that reaction in her chest again. She had no clue what to do with it...

“It has my crest on the pommel too. Also, it’s the dagger I attacked you with the day we met,” She said trying to fill the silence. 

Suddenly, she wished she could have the silence back. 

Byleth wanted to smack her head against the bookcase and have everything crumble down on her. If she was lucky, it would suffocate her.

Dimitri looked at her in surprise and chuckled, “W-well, I…”

“I just want you to be safe,” Byleth blurted out earnestly, “I want you to know you can be safe around me too. You’re my friend...I trust you…I hope one day you can too.”

For a moment, she remembers the woman and knight as they gazed into each other's eyes and exchanged a fond touch. Her body reacted before her mind could shoot her down. Byleth placed a hand softly on Dimitri’s tight grip around the dagger.

“I want to see you return unharmed. I will do all I can to ensure that,” Byleth spoke towards the ground; unable to meet his eyes.

Dimitri forced his hand to loosen so he didn’t crush the dagger. However, under Byleth’s light touch, he could only relax so much.

“Thank you, Byleth. This gift means more to me than you know. I’m glad that during these few weeks, I’ve become your friend,” Something brave took over as he spoke. Dimitri placed the dagger in his belt and took both her hands in his.

“Please, do not worry about me. I promise I will return,” Dimitri said as Byleth finally looked at him. A beautiful small smile graced her face.

“Okay,” Byleth replied, “...You should probably head back now. You’ll need whatever sleep you can get.”

Dimitri looks at Byleth’s hands.

He backs away slowly, letting their hands drift apart. “I’ll see you when I return. Goodnight my friend,” Dimitri smiled.

Byleth suppressed a shiver as his gloved fingertip gently grazed her bare one. Then she helped Dimitri leave the tower. After they waved goodbye, Byleth watched him leave through each window that presented the opportunity until she made a crescent-shaped dance around her room. The blue cape disappeared past the bridge to the monastery grounds. 

With a sigh, Byleth slid down the cool stone walls. She looked at her hands, remembering how sweet and soft Dimitri’s gloves had felt in her grasp. For some reason, as she walked back to her bed, Byleth touched her face. She dreams of what Dimitri’s hands would feel like there. Then they dropped from her face and wrapped around herself in a soft hug.

Or here...Around her...

She fell asleep, curled up in the hold.

It wasn’t until morning came that she felt guilty for thinking that way. Byleth glanced at Rhea as they shared breakfast, wishing she could confide in her mother. Unfortunately, it was impossible, she wouldn’t risk losing Dimitri by trying to reach out to Mother Rhea.

When Dimitri finally made it back to his dorm that night, he closed the door and sighed. He stripped off his gauntlets and gloves then carefully went for the dagger now secured on his belt. The hilt was smooth to the touch. A finger gently traced the edge of the ice-cold blade and the golden pommel where the Crest of Flames resided. His touch rose and fell with each minute wave.

Dimitri thought it was a mistake. A random chance that might have led him to Byleth. But with her blade resting in his hand, he began to think differently.

He knew it wasn’t Byleth's intention, but perhaps it was destiny that brought them together.

As for what the goddess intended for him to carve… He wasn’t sure.

His heart suddenly whispered what it wished. But to save himself, he ignored its call. 

* * *

The damp fog began to break as the Blue Lions fought their way through the battlefield. It quickly became apparent how treacherous the scene had become. The blood of Kingdom civilians soaked into the ground. Each cut, arrow, and spell weighed heavily upon the students as they killed their kin.

Dimitri’s hair clung to his forehead as the drizzling rain fell. Even his lance dripped a concoction of rainfall and blood. Out of the corner of his eyes, Dimitri caught a glimpse of fires and bodies covered in royal blues that were never there. 

A voice called out for his father. Dimitri nearly swore it was his own.

When he turned to the call, Dimitri saw Ashe frantically racing to a figure on horseback. As if by magic, the illusions left Dimitri’s mind. Freezing droplets smacked his hot face as he sprints after his distressed classmate. 

“Ashe, wait!” Dimitri yelled into the fog. Not a second later an arrow sliced his shoulder. Taking his chances Dimitri ran blade first into the mist. A man slowly began to back away into the trees until Dimitri launched a javelin at him. The wind from the man’s lungs retched out. 

“Lonato, please stand down!” Ashe begged.

Dimitri soon meets Lonato at his other side. His sudden presence causes Lonato’s horse to rear. The older man looked from Ashe to Dimitri. He somberly shakes his head. 

“To think that witch sent fellow Faerghusians to kill us…” Lonato began, “It is truly regrettable.” He takes a moment and fiercely meets Dimitri and Ashe. 

“I will only say this once! Even to you, Your Highness. Stand down!” Lonato drew out his lance and readied himself.

“You don’t have to do this! Please, we can find another way!” Ashe said as he reaches behind for an arrow and prays he won’t have to nock it. 

“Rhea is an infidel who has deceived the people and desecrated the goddess!” Lonato then turns his horse towards Dimitri, “You know not of the ill she has done in the name of the Goddess and church! The lives she has destroyed for her gain!” 

“You’re wrong!” Dimitri yells back. He can picture it perfectly, he sees Byleth. A girl ripped away from all that she knew. Horribly alone, waiting for the day Rhea might show her mercy from her crazed ways. How idling waiting for a miracle has brought nothing. 

“I sympathize with you, Lord Lonato! I truly do!” Dimitri spoke, gaining Ashe’s curiosity and Lonato’s rage.

“You have never lost a person you love to that witch! Do not speak as if you know my pain!” Lonato’s horse rears once more, “I shall put an end to this now!”

Dimitri’s heart clenches at the mention of love. But he doesn’t have any more time to dwell on the reason. 

Dimitri and Ashe run to face off against Lonato.

  
  


* * *

Eventually, the Blue Lions return to the monastery late in the night. They are all covered in dirt, blood, and soaked from the rain. Most return to their rooms to go to the showers.

Dimitri quickly cleans himself and changed into warmer clothes. He tosses on a cloak and starts to make his way to the tower. However, Dedue just catches Dimitri as he leaves the dormitory grounds.

“Your Highness, where are you going at this hour?” Dedue asks wearily. The steam from the sauna seemed to have taken the last bit of energy he had left.

“I’m going to the church to pray,” Dimitri lied. 

“Shall I escort you?” Dedue said, already reaching for his coat.

“I promise you it isn’t necessary my friend. Please, rest… We still have class tomorrow…” Dimitri grimaces at the thought. If they are lucky, Professor Hannamen might let them free for the day. But that was a long shot.

Dedue watches as Dimitri heads for the church in the dead of night. The only thing that keeps Dimitri steady is the chance to see Byleth. Even if his mind and body were exhausted from the fight, the sight of it wouldn’t let him sleep soon. 

He wondered if news about the battle had already made its way to Garreg Mach. He could feel the eyes of knights glance at him. Silently inspecting the state of the kingdom’s prince.

The clergy let Dimitri pass through peacefully. Some gave a small bow of the head or remained to their tasks at hand. The cathedral had been the most still he had ever seen. Probably because people didn’t wish to get caught in the rain. Dimitri certainly had no problem with it. It was perfect for him as he pretended to pray. During this, he secretly listens for a sign that Byleth might be awake.

After a few minutes, he heard her voice, barely audible above the rain’s pattering. Dimitri took no time to make his way over to the tower, the song gave him more energy with each step. He carefully made his way down the muddy path to see Byleth singing out to the mountainside. Surprisingly, Byleth noticed Dimitri first and leaned out the window, “Dimitri? You’re back! Wait right there!”   
Dimitri only smiled at Byleth as she rushed to help him. He was glad she saw him first, he could save his energy for the climb up. Though, Dimitri was starting to find the journey up easier as he became more accustomed to it. Even the mossy stone that he pushed off from wasn’t much of a challenge.

“I’m sorry to bother you so late,” Dimitri frowned as he removed his hood, “It’s been a terribly long day…”

Byleth scanned him for a moment, her chest ached at the sight of him. Dimitri’s hair was still damp and she could see the exhaustion in his eyes. She… felt bad for him. She took one of his hands and brought him over to where her small stove had a fire crackling. 

“Please don’t worry about it. I got caught up in a good book and now I can’t sleep,” Byleth said. Two chairs were already at the fire, Dimitri assumed it was from the previous company.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did the mission go?” Byleth asked as she watched Dimitri gaze into the fire.   
He froze up a bit recalling the battle, “To say the very least... it went terribly.”

“Are you alright?” Byleth questioned. It might not be her place to press, yet she couldn’t ignore Dimitri’s unsettled demeanor. Despite her flimsy emotional state, she still had an understanding of others.

“I don’t wish to trouble you with it…” Dimitri admitted somberly.

Despite the dismissal, the door to help him seemed open to her. Byleth was puzzled at the statement, “You came here for a reason... I told you, I want you to trust me as friends do.”

A few moments passed as Dimitri stood on the parapet of his decision. He decided to leap. With a heavy sigh and an even heavier heart, he told his story, “After making our way through some of the battlefield, my class and I had realized the situation was far more concerning than we were led to believe. We had realized that militia was forced among the enemies...I certainly wasn’t expecting that. It ended up becoming the first time I ever killed civilians. Those who I’ve sworn to protect…”

Byleth thought for a moment, unsure of what to say. Her only source of battle knowledge came from books and maps. 

“But isn’t that the reality of war?” Byleth asked. The only fights she had ever been a part of were hypothetical ones on paper. Books filled with tactics and battle plans. Life and death, they were all a part of the cycle. She had failed to realize that war was far more nuanced than that. It wasn’t as clean-cut as her mother taught her.

Dimitri looked at her aghast, “No! Those men weren’t knights or soldiers. They were fathers and sons. They should have never been there, they weren’t trained for battle. We… we shouldn’t have killed them. There had to be another way...”   
After his outburst, Dimitri saw how Byleth’s posture curled into herself. Her eyes watched him carefully. He immediately felt horrible for invoking such a reaction out of her. After years of being alone, Dimitri wondered if her humanity was fogged by isolation. The disconnect might not be within her, but rather a product of her situation. Dimitri decided Byleth’s misstep was due to Rhea and the church’s agenda. It didn’t feel like an awful stretch after today. 

“I’m sorry… That was unfair of me…” Dimitri drops his head down into his hands, “You had nothing to do with this nor have you been placed into such a situation.”    
Byleth bites her lip. She felt sorry for her comment and general insensitivity. Byleth slowly broke out of her defensive posture. A tension she hadn’t even realized was there; it was almost a habit with the way Byleth and Rhea would clash. 

Hesitantly, Byleth placed a hand on Dimitri’s back, “I accept your apology. However, I should apologize as well. I may be the future Archbishop, but I have far less experience in battle. I was inconsiderate. Maybe, you can help me understand better than pages in a tactics manual…”

Surprised, Dimitri turns his head, “I can certainly try... Even your idea to make a conscious effort is a relief.”

Attempting to ease into the atmosphere, Dimitri continues with a sigh, “I’m not unfamiliar with the horrors of war. I constantly have to remind myself more innocent lives would have been lost had we not intervened. My mind understands that, but my heart…

Throughout time, those with power have always claimed to fight for a just cause. That they take life to protect it. But... Is it truly okay to take any life you please, all in service of some implacable ‘just cause’? When we fought Lord Lonato, he wasn't taking up arms out of a lust for power. He simply believed his cause to be just. Who's to say it wasn't?

I have to believe that it didn’t have to end like this. That we could have come together to reach a peaceful conclusion… It may be laughable to you that I hold such naive ideals… But I can't believe otherwise…”

Byleth watches as Dimitri brings his head up once more to look at her. Byleth panics for a moment trying to figure out the right things to say and do. Over the years, Byleth has learned the ways to soothe Flayn. She prays that experience translates here. 

“I don’t believe you're naive. As the future of Fodlan, we have to hold strong to our ideals…We are the agents who will bring peace and change,” Byleth said, “We have to believe for the sake of Fodlan that we can do better.”

Finally, Dimitri was able to break a small smile, “Well said. I was wary at first, but I’m glad to have confided in you.”

A still silence filled the room as they watched the fire burn. Slowly, things returned close to normal. While not perfect, it was highly preferred over the heavier mood.

Eventually, Dimitri glanced over to Byleth. He wanted to address his reason for coming here. It might help soothe some wrinkles for a moment. At the very least, a good distraction from everything.

But the opportunity was lost when Byleth stood and asked, “Would you like some tea? You haven’t seemed to warm up much…”

“I think I would like some, Thank you,” Dimitri began to smirk, “I must say though, I’m quite accustomed to the cold.”

“While that is true, this is the miserable kind of cold. The winter chill is far kinder than being wet and cold,” Byleth added.

In little time, Byleth brought over two cups. Unlike the other times they’ve shared a drink, this was far more casual. They both relaxed in their chairs without any formalities or etiquette. 

“I made chamomile this time. Nothing is better after a hard day than your favorite tea,” Byleth said.

“Thank you, while I did enjoy the leaves you gave me. I much prefer tea like this…” Dimitri reached for his cup and let the steam warm his face for a moment. He could already feel himself thaw and the chamomile calm his nerves. 

Byleth tilted her head slightly, “I don’t do anything special with the tea.”

A blush began to grace Dimitri’s face, “I know. What I meant was... I prefer sharing tea with you.”

Byleth looks into her tea and back to Dimitri. Almost as if she thought he was lying and the truth would float to the top of her drink.

“I’m what makes the tea special?” Byleth said, looking at Dimitri was a curious expression. 

Dimitri felt his chest tighten and a warm chuckle escaped him, “Of course, you’re what makes the tea special.”

Byleth blinked her eyes in realization. She immediately took a large sip to ease the sudden lightheadedness she felt. Byleth couldn’t bear to look at Dimitri as a proud smile twitched on her face. Nonetheless, he caught it. 

After a day’s worth of dodging arrows, her smile struck his heart true.

“Byleth,” Dimitri had no control over his words. His heart willed him to speak. The innocent request he was going to make felt more self-indulgent now. 

The church bells rang, telling the two that the night continued to fall away. Honestly, it didn’t seem fair to ask, but he knew what sleep he was going to get would be met with visions of the battle.

“Can you sing to me before I leave?” Dimitri asked softly. He almost questioned if Byleth even heard him over the persistent pattering of rain.

Byleth’s eye widened a bit, “If you would like…” 

She set her tea on the table behind them and she paused for a moment, “You’ve never asked before...Is that why you came here?”

Dimitri began to rub the back of his neck, “I suppose there’s no point in hiding it. I was indeed hoping to listen to you sing. I thought it would be soothing after today...”   
“I can certainly try to be soothing... ” Byleth said as she tucked a long lock of hair behind her ear. A blush was starting to glow on her face as well.

“It isn’t a matter of trying. You’ve already done it,” Dimitri admitted, “As of late when I’ve had a difficult day. My mind always finds it way back to you...T-to your voice that is!”   
“Thank you, it means a lot to me...” Byleth replied. An awkward quality filled the air between them. Both unsure of how to proceed with the conversation. Finally, Byleth spoke up.   
“Is there a particular song you would like to hear?”

“As childish as it is, I believe I’ve heard you sing a lullaby,” Dimitri said while bashfully drinking a sip of tea.

“I know a few different ones. Could you sing a bit of it for me?” Byleth asked innocently. However, the sip Dimitri was taking became caught in his throat.

Dimitri cringed as he coughed up the tea, “I don’t think you would like to hear me sing. I would probably butcher it. I remember it saying something about time and rivers…”   
“Hmm...I wonder if it's the Song of the Nabateans? I think that’s what you’re talking about,” Byleth said, fixing herself into a tall posture, “Feel free to stop me if I’m wrong.”   
Nothing came from Dimitri but a subtle nod. Admittedly, he was already on the edge of his seat. After spending the past few weeks together, this was the first time she sang to him.   
“In time's flow… See the glow... of flames ever burning bright…”   
It seemed like Byleth was in her world as she sang. Partly because it had been so long since she’s had an audience. It was a bit nerve-racking, especially with such high praise from Dimitri. Even with a slight tremor in her voice, he found it no less enchanting. His gazes remained softly fixed on her; waywardly glancing at her lips or hair. Dimitri could almost pass out right here, warm by the fireplace and calmly embraced by the sound of Byleth’s voice. Pretending that no ill thoughts could reach him in the momentary sanctuary.    
But, he knew it was best to leave after her lullaby for both their sakes.    
“That’s the end…” Byleth said bashfully while playing with her hair. Her mentioning that broke Dimitri out of his trance. 

“That was lovely, thank you. You’re extremely gifted Byleth,” Dimitri said with a warm smile.

“Ah… Thank you…” Unsurprisingly Byleth wasn’t used to compliments. Any praise that she got from Mother Rhea seemed false, Flayn’s praises were too often to feel special, and Uncle Seteth’s, while genuine, was rare.   
“I’m afraid I must be going now,” Dimitri said with a bow, “I would hate to overstay my welcome.”   
“Or be late to class?” Byleth teased as she led Dimitri to the window.

Despite the displeasure of having to attend class after the mission, Dimitri smiled at Byleth’s jest, “Ha, that as well.”

When Dimitri made it safely back to his dorm, he languidly prepared for bed. Despite today’s horrors, he was able to get some sleep when Byleth appeared singing in his dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Done! I spent a bit longer than I thought I would on this month. I wanted to do a month per chapter, but oh well! I'd rather establish everything first.  
> Now that I feel like I'm out of the "establishing phase", I hope my momentum will pick up! (ง •̀ω•́)ง✧  
> I have lots to share, it's so hard keeping it in jhfkeashdfhj (/ε＼*)
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥


	5. Uselessness

“Forgive me, but could you repeat that?” Dimitri asked as he felt a faint chill run down his spine. On the outside, he remained cool and collected. It was easy to do after years of practice. 

Catherine simply rolled her eyes. She spoke to Dimitri and the gathering of people here for the report, “When we were investigating the scene, we found a letter on Lord Lonato mentioning an assassination against Lady Rhea at the Goddess Tower. Got it this time?”    
Dimitri bit his tongue at Cathrine’s callousness, “Yes. I’m only perplexed why Lord Lonato would be carrying around a secret plan.”

In addition, Dimitri began to wonder if he wasn’t the only person outside of the church who knew of Byleth’s whereabouts. 

Dimitri was far more concerned about an attack against Byleth than Lady Rhea. He knew Byleth had the upper hand in terms of territory. However, while Byleth seemed to be a strong woman, it seemed unlikely she could fend off such an attack alone.

“Regardless of its origins or validity, a threat is a threat. We must remain vigilant even on such a holy day as the Goddess’s Rite of Rebirth,” Seteth announces to the group, “Professor Hanneman, you and the Blue Lions will aid us in protecting Garreg Mach and Lady Rhea during the ritual.”

“Of course, Seteth,” Hanneman agreed, “I’ll be sure to have them well prepared for any situation. I promise you will be safe in our care Lady Rhea.”

Rhea grinned at the response, “That is reassuring to hear. I wish for everything to run smoothly this year. I must admit, I am more eager for the Rite this year than any previous ones. I can almost feel the Goddess watching from above…”   
“However,” Lady Rhea turns to Dimitri, “I hear some of your classmates were hesitant about fighting militia, Prince Dimitri. See to it that you all remedy that before the end of the month. The Church must bring punishment against sinners who threaten its believers. No matter who the sinner might be. Being a civilian is no exception. Take it as a lesson, should you ever sin against the Church and her ways.”

From Lady Rhea’s side, Dimitri catches Seteth scrutinizing him with sharp eyes, as if he’s waiting for Dimitri to crack. The slightest fumble or twinge of guilt would be enough. 

Despite Rhea’s harshness, Dimitri would never confess so easily. Never at the chance of losing Byleth.

“I’ll be sure to relay the message to them,” Dimitri says with a half-hearted bow. 

* * *

  
  


It wasn’t until later that Dimitri was able to visit Byleth. As he climbed into the window, he was met with a surprising sight. Flayn had already beaten him to the tower and was having tea. Among the table, a few different maps and books laid around. 

“Oh, Good Evening Flayn. Am I intruding?” Dimitri said, looking to Byleth and Flayn.

Before Byleth could even open her mouth, Flayn jumped up, “Not at all! Please join us!”   
Byleth let out an amused sigh at her eagerness, “Yes, please sit down, we just started another cup of tea. Besides, if you leave now, you would have climbed up here for nothing.”

“I wouldn’t say for nothing. At the very least, I got in some exercise,” Dimitri remarks as he helps Byleth with her hair. As he made his way over the table, the various maps seemed to hold different information about the church. Even parts he recognized seemed to have offshoots of strange and hidden passages. The place probably has secrets that would take years to uncover. 

“Oh, forgive our rudeness! My brother came up here in a frenzy trying to devise a plan against the Western Church…” Flayn said as she gathered the papers from the table. Meanwhile, Byleth poured tea for everyone.

It was silent for a moment as Dimitri examined the atmosphere. It was tense but based upon the stacks of scrolls and books, the worst of the day must have passed for Byleth and Flayn. “I’m willing to guess that you’ve been informed about the troubling news found on Lord Lonato,” Dimitri said to the pair.

“Yes,” Byleth simply replied as she gazed into her tea.

“Are you not troubled by this?” Dimitri pressed, “They specifically mention The Goddess Tower…”

Byleth places an elbow on the table and plops her face on it with a sigh, “Yes. However, I don’t like the nature of it all. It isn’t strange for the church to venture here on The Rite. They have been performing this ritual before I was even born. No one from the Western church is clever enough to think something might be amiss up here.”

Dimitri folds his arms and leans back into his chair. Flayn’s eyes flicker between Byleth and Dimitri as they share a contemplative look. “You don’t think their aim is the Goddess Tower or your mother, do you?” Dimitri asks, “Even at the meeting, I and others questioned its validity. It eases my mind knowing you think the same.”

“And why is that?” Byleth says tilting her head. Flayn remains silent and starts sipping her tea while glancing at Dimitri out of the corner of her eyes. 

“Because you’re my friend. I know you’ll be in safe hands, but friends still worry about each other,” Dimitri smiles earnestly, “It’s no different from when you worried about me during the last mission.”

“I suppose you’re right…” Byleth said as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She could feel her mouth twitch up as the room fell silent again. Byleth blushes at the thought of Dimitri worrying for her safety. He wasn’t willing to let go of the slim chance he could be wrong until she dismissed it.

Flayn carefully broke the silence, “It is a good thing you’re here Dimitri. My brother and Lady Rhea were just here plotting a plan to protect The Goddess Tower. So, we may rest easy in that regard. However, since you aren’t one of the people in charge of protecting Lady Rhea or Byleth, what will you be doing?”

“Whatever protecting Garreg Mach might entail,” Dimitri said with a sigh, “I’ve spoken with the Blue Lions today and they agree that something is off. As for pinpointing what the enemy is after, I’m afraid we’ve made little progress. We merely have speculations.”

“While I can’t gather information, I might be able to help you. When you figure out where the enemy is likely to strike, I should be able to guide you to victory,” Byleth began rummaging through the paper and books, “As you can tell, I know a bit more about Garreg Mach than the average knight or priest.” 

“Wonderful, I’ll be sure to return to you as soon as we find a lead,” Dimitri nodded as Byleth presented different maps and notes. 

Flayn claps her hands together with a grin, “Oh how fun! It will be like a secret mission! I shall search around for any information as well. Though, I can not guarantee any grand results since I’ll be assisting my brother this month.”

“Whatever help you can provide will be appreciated. There’s a lot of ground to cover,” Dimitri assured.

For a moment, they all exchanged possible locations to investigate and people to question. Yet, it quickly began to fade when Byleth was unable to keep up. Disappointment sizzled in Byleth, once again feeling as useless as ever. Luckily, Flayn was able to pick up on it while Dimitri became lost in the papers scattered on the small table.

With an exaggerated sigh, Flayn spoke, “It is a shame that The Rite falls on your birthday, Byleth. We should be eating cake and celebrating below! Not spending tedious amounts of time on a ceremony. And now Garreg Mach is being threatened on top of it.”   
Flayn smiled innocently as she saw Dimitri’s face light up. She knew he would take the bait. Leaning back slightly into her chair, she was ready to watch what was about to unfold.

“I didn’t know your birthday was this month. None the less on The Rite of Rebirth. No wonder why your mother has high hopes for you,” Dimitri said surprised. 

“It isn’t anything special, it’s as Flayn said, it becomes a day of worship for us,” Byleth said with a shrug.

“Well, why don’t we make it special? I assume you haven’t had a proper birthday in a few years,” Dimitri beamed at Byleth. Immediately Flayn shot up from her chair.

“Yes! We can have a real party this year,” Flayn giggled as she put her hands together, “We can hold it the day after your birthday. What do we need? What can we get up here?”

As Flayn prattled on, Byleth called to her, “W-wait! We have more pressing matters at hand than planning a birthday party for me.”   
“As much as I would rather indulge in planning for a party; Byleth is right. We must set our priorities elsewhere,” Dimitri agreed. 

With a sigh, Flayn slumped back into her seat. Dimitri watched Byleth giggle in amusement. He did wish to focus on a party rather than an attack upon the monastery. It would be a chance to let their worries slip away for a while. Maybe catch another glimpse of Byleth’s smile and forget about the world around them…

* * *

The rest of the week goes by fairly. Most of Garreg Mach is preparing for the incoming event. Different vendors have begun to waltz their way into the market, offering a variety of goods and weapons. Some students, Dimitri included, scour the sellers’ stock for any rare weapons, only to leave disappointed. Though rumor has it Professor Hanneman was able to obtain a levin sword, while not rare, is certainly useful. 

The gardens and halls are being kept to higher standards than usual. Dedue watches with interest as an overly confident priest cuts off too much of a bush. While remaining silent, it’s possible to catch Dedue cringing at each chop. Undoubtedly, he is planning to keep this priest away from the greenhouse, Dimitri thought amused. Not that he could blame him, Dedue carefully manicured his gardening spot to the point where it was the pride of the greenhouse. Rumor has it that it’s a quaint spot for romantic rendezvous. Not that Dimitri would know from experience.

Now that the weekend is here, it was time to get to work. Even though it has been only a few days, Dimitri felt sorry when he visited Byleth without any clues or information. Her eagerness to help was enduring. That’s what made it so difficult to show up empty-handed. Hopefully, today might be fruitful and Dimitri could move on to better things. 

After exploring the monastery for a while, he ended up outside the dining hall among a few other students. Of course, there was chatter about current events, it wasn’t possible to hide from it. 

As everyone exchanged thoughts, Ingrid began to look Dimitri up and down, “Your Highness, I haven’t seen you around the training grounds as much. You’re usually one to be on top of your training. I know the situation we’re dealing with now is dire, but if you don’t maintain yourself, you’ll give the enemy the upper hand.”

“I assure you, Ingrid, I’m not falling behind. The usual time I train has been hindered due to the festival. Even if I were to stay up all night to get into the training grounds early, it would already be full. However, I will admit, this month’s mission has preoccupied quite a bit of my mind,” Dimitri said as the group focused on them. 

“Have an eased mind, Prince Dimitri,” Petra spoke up, “There are many days left before the party. If the enemy attacks The Goddess Tower it will be most difficult. The bridge has broken. Even with magic, the entrance still has narrowness. I know this well, stopping murderings is my specialness… No, my specialty. We will all do well.”

“You’re right in that regard,” Dimitri agreed.

“Are you going to transfer to the Blue Lions, Petra? I thought I was swaying you to join the Golden Deer,” Claude joined in with a frown.

“I am not. While I do not know the future, I am contented with the Black Eagles,” Petra said.

“Well, if you change your mind, the Blue Lions would be more than happy to welcome you,” Dimitri added.

“Dorothea might be joining us, that will be someone you're familiar with,” Ingrid said in an attempt to coax the Princess to their side.

“Either way,” Claude cut in, “We don’t know if the enemy is actually after Lady Rhea. Like you mentioned Petra, The Goddess Tower isn’t the ideal place for an assassination.”

Suddenly a loud gasp drew everyone’s attention. “What if this is all a distraction so the enemy can raid the dining hall!?” Raphael exclaimed to the group. Most people just stood perplexed while others stifled a giggle.

“I'm confident that’s a no,” Claude said with an amused smirk.

“Speaking of the dining hall, I hope we can get in soon. I’ve been wanting to whip up some snacks for patrol,” Annette pouted while gazing inside the closed dining hall. Right now, a few people had begun preparations for dinner. “Of course, when Dedue and Mercie said they would help me, things get crazy,” Annette sighed.

Suddenly, an idea hit Dimitri. Perhaps he could ask Dedue and Mercedes to help him bake a cake for Byleth. That way he could confidently know she would enjoy it. Dimitri promised himself to ask them later when they were all free.

“I hope you find the time, Annette. I think I might need their assistance as well,” with that Dimitri gave a small bow to everyone, “I enjoyed our discussion everyone, but I think I’ll go search the grounds more. Maybe the Gatekeeper has heard something.”

* * *

As another week passes and things become more frantic. Before class would start, the Blue Lions would exchange whatever new information they unearthed. Finally, Dimitri deduces that the Holy Mausoleum will be the enemy’s target. The revelation came to him as Flayn spoke on the different parts of the church that would be open this year.

During dinner, Dimitri barely touched his food. He was too busy scribbling down information for Byleth. It wasn’t much of a loss since he found today’s dish lackluster for various reasons. Sylvain and Ashe watched curiously when Dimitri finished his notes and gathered everything hastily. With a quick farewell, he was off to the Goddess Tower. 

He sighed, wondering if meeting Byleth this month was going to become more difficult. Trouble seemed to increase. The only delays he had were random priests or Seteth roaming around. They never noticed him waiting. But now, guards were being placed around the tower regularly.

While this was all worth the trouble, the danger wasn’t something to scoff at. Honestly, Dimitri wasn’t sure who would get the heftier punishment. Byleth or Himself? 

She could get closed away from the world. 

He could be kicked out of the monastery and tarnish his family’s reputation. He would be the only Blaiddyd to never graduate from Garreg Mach. Except for relatives who were before the school’s time. Anyhow, being kicked out wouldn’t be received well by his people or court.

Still, it would be Byleth who lost the most.

Before his mind lost itself in whirling hypotheticals, Dimitri snuck into the brush to see Byleth.

After making the climb, Dimitri could tell when he walked in, Byleth was anxious. She leaned on the balls of her feet and her breath was held in anticipation. 

“I have good news,” Dimitri smiled as he brought his notes from his pocket.

“Good news as in, I’ve figured out our enemies’ aim?” Byleth said quickly as her eyes focused intently on the papers. It was cute, Dimitri thought.

“Precisely,” Dimitri nodded, giving her his notes.

“May I?” Byleth asked, already grabbing the notes and hastily making her way to the table. She nearly tripped on her hair in doing so. 

Dimitri had to stifle a chuckle at her eagerness, “Of course.” 

Dimitri met Byleth at the table and patiently waited for her to take everything in.

“The Holy Mausoleum,” Byleth mused. Suddenly she got up and began to shuffle through her bookcase. Hurriedly, she returned with an old leather-bound book and a few scrolls. Byleth placed everything down and for the first time tonight, she breathed.

Soon, Byleth was back to being frantic. She grabbed empty teacups to hold down her empty scroll. In the book, Byleth flitted through the pages till she got to a map. Nearly knocking her ink well over while she began to haphazardly draw out the map.

Dimitri lunged over the table to stop the ink from spilling. Byleth jumped back a bit.

“Byleth, you don’t have to rush,” Dimitri worried.

Byleth stared at Dimitri as he fixed the table. “But...I have to be useful,” Byleth frowned.

“What do you mean?” Dimitri asked as he placed the ink well upright.

“I’m wasting away up here. My birthday is another reminder of that. It’s another year wasted. I’ve done nothing with my life. I’m going to be the Archbishop one day, but I’m not useful to anyone. I can’t even help myself,” Byleth lamented. 

Turning away from Dimitri, Byleth started drawing the map again, “But now I can do something. I can be useful. I can’t let it escape me…”

“Byleth,” Dimitri stilled her drawing, causing her to look back to him, “You are useful.”

“No, a useful person is...is like you,” Byleth began, “You have your own agency. You’re the future leader of a kingdom, who actively works on bettering himself. You lead your class and soldiers to victory on and off the battlefield. And despite all that, you still make time to entertain me... And I don’t know why...”

“Because I want to,” Dimitri cuts in, “You aren’t giving yourself enough credit. The church certainly finds you useful. You’re a wonderful friend to Flayn and me. Being around you brightens our lives.

“Truth be told, I was afraid I was depending on you too much. After last month’s mission when I visited you, I worried about burdening you with my situation. On top of that, I asked you to sing to me for selfish reasons,” Dimitri spoke softly.

“But I wanted to sing for you. I don’t think that counts,” Byleth went to slowly pull her hand away until Dimitri held it tighter. He was careful not to harm her. It was only a small tug.

“Of course it does,” Dimitri baffled at the notion, “You’re voice...it’s soothing. When I find myself daydreaming or anxious, my mind drifts to you. Your voice helps me find peace when it eludes me.”

They both stood still and gazed into each other's eyes. 

“I…um...Thank you...” Byleth blushed and glanced away. The words she was searching for evaded her. 

“I think I’ve been worrying about The Rite too much. My mother is keen that this year will be the time I finally hear the Goddess. My freedom is so close...Yet, I don’t have confidence that it will happen,” Byleth sighed.

“Whatever the outcome is, you must not lose hope. Personally, I think the Goddess is...fickle. It was her followers that created The Rite. The Archbishop certainly can’t command the Goddess,” Dimitri said carefully. While his opinions on the Goddess were more sour, he didn’t think now was the best time to share it.

“If she could, I wouldn’t even be up here…” Byleth said, stroking a long strand of hair.

“Why don’t we step away from all this?” Dimitri said as he took Byleth's hand to guide her to the window. 

“But!” Byleth said reaching back to the table.

“I promise, it can wait for an hour...I’ve seen Sylvain write a whole tactical plan the night before it was due for class and ace it. You’ll be able to do far better in two weeks, even if you wait for a moment,” Dimitri said as Byleth sat down on the plush ledge. 

“May I pour us some tea?” Dimitri asked.

“I can do it,” Byleth said standing up, “I’ll need to light the stove. Unless you have fire magic.”

“I do not... Very well, you’ll start the fire. The rest is up to me,” Dimitri nods.

Byleth smirks as she sets the logs aflame, “Do you even know where everything is?”

“Vaguely? I remember from the few times I’ve surprised you,” Dimitri said moving through the cupboards.

As he bought a familiar set and tea out, being careful not to break them. Things became difficult when Byleth brought the teapot to him. She remained close to his side and giggled as he poured tea, “You’re trembling. You won’t break it.”

“You’d be surprised. Mercedes’s needles know all too well,” Dimitri sighed. He desperately tried not to feel how her shoulder brushed against his arm. Dimitri’s mind shot down any feeling of desire. Such as how he wished to lean into her touch.   
“...How are the Blue Lions doing?”

“Everyone has been doing well. Some more than others. Ashe...He’s still having a difficult time.”

“You should bring him this tea,” Byleth said holding up the tin Dimitri had randomly grabbed, “Mint helps with anxiety and soothes a dour mood.”

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to do so. I only wish I could give the credit to you,” Dimitri mentioned dejectedly.

“It’s alright,” Byleth shrugged as she followed Dimitri back to the window seat.

“Regardless, I’m sure the Blue Lions would love your company. They’re a strong group with honest hearts. Even those who don’t care to admit it,” Dimitri smiled as they relaxed into the pillow and chair.

“I hope one day I will meet them…” Byleth softly agreed. It felt like if she said it too loud, it would never happen. In the calm, Byleth’s mind began to slowly drift to The Rite.

Knowing the look, Dimitri placed a hand on top of hers, hoping to draw her back to him. “You will. No matter what the next few weeks have in store for you,” Dimitri began to warm up when he felt Byleth hold his hand in her lap.

“Speaking of which,” Dimitri stuttered as he pulled his hand away, “Is there anything you would like for your birthday? What kind of cake would you like?”

“I never thought a prince could be such a ruler breaker,” Byleth scolded with a smug look.

“What do you mean?” Dimitri bashfully tossed back. Did he say something wrong? Was she offended by his touch? 

“I thought you would agree with getting the battle plan finished quickly. Now, you want to discuss my birthday party?” Byleth sipped her tea, “We all agreed to wait until we had a plan.”

“I’m not breaking the rules. I’m bending them,” Dimitri defended himself.

“Alright, then what would you consider our relationship?” Byleth added.

Dimitri couldn’t hear anything over his heart drumming inside his chest. His face was set on fire as he searched for the right words to say. What did she want to hear? Did she feel like him?

He took a deep breath and looked away from her, “I suppose our friendship does break a few rules.”

Byleth chuckled softly at her victory. The sweet feeling she had didn’t last long. The word ‘friendship’ started to make her chest sink.

“Dimitri?”

“Yes?”

“Can we have a vanilla cake with strawberry in the middle? I miss strawberry shortcakes.” 

“As you wish.”

* * *

While time went on, Dimitri’s fears had been confirmed. Getting into the tower had become more difficult. Security became tighter and Seteth and Rhea frequently visited Byleth. A few monks even took it upon themselves to decorate the area. Making his tea-time visits difficult. Dimitri contemplated ways to reach Byleth. He feared a wyvern would be too obvious. He didn’t know anyone who could warp him. Not that the last one would be a wise choice. How would he even explain his reasoning for being in a forbidden area?

“Um, You’re Highness…” Ashe squeaked out, “I think the frosting is done.”

Dimitri looked down in shock as the frosting had splattered about. It wasn’t horrible but it certainly wasn’t a very becoming look. Mercedes giggled and grabbed a rag from nearby, “Here, it happens to the best of us. Hmm, it reminds me of when my brother and I would bake. He would make such a mess. It was fun though!”

Dimitri blushed as he began to wipe away the stray bits of frosting. Ashe then chipped in, “My siblings were like that too! Gosh, flour, and sugar everywhere.”

Dedue smiled at the conversation, electing to leave stories of his sister out of it. Fearing it might dampen the mood. Ashe was just starting to recover. He would hate to bring death up.

“I certainly hope I don’t look like a child,” Dimitri muttered as he got the last few specks off of him.

“Sometimes, I think baking and making a mess go hand in hand,” Annette cheerfully added.

“Maybe for some people,” Mercedes smirked at her friend.

Dimitri passed the bowl to Dedue who was setting up the cake. “I hope you both have a better understanding of making a cake after today,” Dedue mentioned as he plopped frosting on the bottom layer.

“Definitely! I’m really glad we could all come together like this! Thanks for teaching us, chefs!” Annette grinned as she saluted Dedue, Mercedes, and Ashe. 

“Of course! I’m happy we could all do it together. I must ask though, what made you join us, Dimitri?” Mercedes asked, tilting her head. 

“I was just curious. It seemed like a fun way to pass the time with friends,” Dimitri said. That certainly wasn’t a lie. However, there was more to it than he was letting on. Despite Dimitri’s ability to eat Flayn’s cooking, he decided to place the responsibility of making Byleth’s cake on himself. It seems like he might have a better shot at making something more…enjoyable. Especially when learning from some of the best.

“And that is how you make strawberry shortcake,” Dedue smiled as he places the last strawberry on top of the cake.

After admiring their hard work, it was chopped up and served to anyone around. Dimitri watched as everyone dug in. He silently thanked Lysethia and Ingrid who had stopped by. As they ate, both described the sweetness and notes of flavor he could not taste. Hopefully, his replication would invoke the same reaction.

  
  


* * *

That night before The Rite had finally dawned upon Byleth. From her bed, she looked at the hole in her floorboard. Seteth had come early today to unlock the door that led to the rest of the tower. Namely, the floor in which The Rite would take place. Incenses that burned below to purify the room leaked its way into her chambers. Not even the night wind could blow the smoke and must away.

Sleep would be a foreign concept to her tonight. 

Tonight, Byleth had solidified the plan for the attack. It was up to Dimitri to retrieve them. 

Unknown to the world below her, Byleth gazed out into the grounds of the cathedral. Guards were already stationed in place. Though, it was leisure time for them. The real work wouldn’t begin till tomorrow. She even saw a few familiar faces roaming the place. But there was only one she cared about.

Thinking the coast was clear, Dimitri began to make his way to the entranceway until a voice boomed from behind him.

“Your Highness! Fancy meeting you here,” Dimitri cringed as Alois called out to him.

“Good evening Alois, is there something I can do for you?” Dimitri asked, hoping to end this quickly.

“I saw you glancing at the Goddess Tower just now. You weren’t planning to sneak in were you?” Alois smirked.

Dimitri quickly jumped to respond, “Not at all! I was simply admiring the view. The way... the moonlight...glitters onto its pale stone is enchanting… Wouldn’t you agree?”

“At ease Your Highness! I agreed. I was just teasing you. You’re too smart of a kid to be doing such a reckless thing,” Alois laughed, “I have to ask since I’m on patrol for the tower today. A pretty boring job if you ask me, it was more interesting awhile back. Especially this month and during the ball. In the past, students would try to get in but that bridge makes it impossible without a flying mount or magic.”

“I can only imagine,” Dimitri awkwardly smiled.

An uncomfortable silence lingered in the air as neither of them moved from their spots. Even though Alois was trusting, he had strict orders.

“Well, if that’s all I’ll… take my prayers elsewhere,” Dimitri said as he began to turn into the Cathedral.

“Oh, yes! My apology for intruding! Of course, the Prince of Faerghus would be a pious young man. Good night, Your Highness,” Alois said.

“Right,” Dimitri said cringing once again, “Have a good night Alois.”

Alois was fairly off with his assessment of Dimitri’s relationship with religion. However, that religious aspect might be helpful to him in the future.

Byleth watched as Dimitri carefully maneuvered his way through the place. She leaned forward on the ledge watching his moves intently. It would be more charming if getting caught didn’t risk so much. This wasn’t a simple lovers' rendezvous like all the other students could engage in.

Byleth lightly slapped her warm face at the thought. It wasn’t even a lovers’ rendezvous!

Dimitri was coming for the plans then leaving. She might not be able to sleep, but that didn’t mean she could drag Dimitri down with her. They could catch up another time.

After ducking into the church and watching for Alois, Dimitri swiftly sprinted through the vines. Byleth smiled and ran to the other window to receive him. As Dimitri jogged down the familiar path, he was greeted by Byleth tossing her hair down. He certainly didn’t need to be told twice. As soon as he could touch her hair, Dimitri began to climb to the top.   
“This is a surprise,” Dimitri said resting upon the ledge. 

“I’ve been waiting for a bit,” Byleth spoke as she twirled a strand of hair, “But that’s not a problem! I understand that it’s difficult to get here. I mean, I saw all the guards and Alois down there. Very expertise maneuvers by the way.”

“Oh, you saw all of that then?” Dimitri blushed.

“You mean that awkward moment when it seemed like Alois wouldn’t leave you alone? And then how you sprinted over here? No,” Byleth said flatly. Despite her deadpan, her eyes twinkled in amusement.

Dimitri looked away and chuckled, “You’re in a jesting mood it seems. I’m glad to hear it. Even if it’s at my expense.”

“I have to keep myself at ease somehow,” Byleth shrugged as she went to retrieve the battle plans. 

“I gladly accept being teased then,” Dimitri said as he followed Byleth. Grabbing everything he needed and a few spoonfuls of chamomile; Byleth packed everything safely into a leather pouch. With a deep breath, she placed it into Dimitri’s hands.

While he secured it on himself, Byleth blurted out, “I hope my plans severe you well…”

“I know it will. You and I have gone over it several times. Sylvain and the others agreed it was a solid plan, even during the first draft,” Dimitri consoled her as he softly smiled. 

Byleth casts her head down, uneasy about everything that would unfold tomorrow. Dimitri's heart ached at the sight. I wanted to do so much more for her. He would pray to the Goddess for good fortune if he knew she could hear him. Maybe she could but chose not to listen. Even for a woman trapped in inhuman circumstances. Even for the girl that he…

“Byleth,” Dimitri whispered as he lifted her face, “No matter what happens tomorrow; you’ve done your absolute best. You have a great tactical mind and are useful to those you love. You possess the qualities of a great leader. Not many do. If your family, or even the Goddess, can’t see that; they are the ones who are lost.”

“But if you get hurt…” 

“Then that will be on me,” Dimitri affirmed, “You’ll do great tomorrow.” Byleth decided to relish in Dimitri’s touch a bit too late. When she started to relax into it, Dimitri softly pulled away. 

His emotions were getting the better of him. It wasn’t right to indulge like this. Or goddess-forbid, tease her. Whatever he felt would only lead to heartbreak for them both. He had to remind himself of that.

Byleth couldn’t cry, but she could feel how her anxiety manifested itself as a dull pain in her chest. She needed him to stay. She wants his gloved hands against her face again; blocking out the world around her. With a frown, Byleth fell into Dimitri’s arms.

Dimitri released a small gasp as Byleth held onto him. His arms froze in the air, unsure of where to go. Eventually, they slowly brought Byleth into a firm hug.

During her seven years in the tower, this was the safest Byleth ever felt.

Dimitri knew his willpower was too weak. So, he decided to just savor the moment. He would be chided for this later.

They stayed there for a moment. Byleth closed her eyes and embraced the moment. After a few seconds, Byleth’s head rose and fell with Dimitri’s breath. She could hear heavy thuds from his chest.

Never breaking the hug, Dimitri spoke softly, “You should get some rest Byleth…”

“I’ll try,” Byleth mumbled into his chest. With a small grin, she pulled back to gaze up to Dimitri, “Maybe you can sing to me? I think that’s a fair exchange.”

His face burned hotter, “There you are teasing me again. I suppose I did permit you.”   
“But I’m not teasing.”

“I’ve told you before, you wouldn’t want to hear my voice. It isn’t suitable for performance,” Dimitri bashfully admitted.

Byleth backed away and crossed her arms, “One day I’ll get you to sing to me. That’s a promise. But for now, I’ll think about your chest sounds.”

“My chest sounds?” Dimitri laughed until Byleth began to frown. He quickly muffled it with a cough, “You’re serious…”

With a shaky hand, he placed it on his chest, “That’s... my heartbeat.” 

Dimitri watched her curiously as the realization dawned on Byleth.

“Oh,” Byleth mused with a smile, “I like your heartbeat.”

Dimitri was glad to not be near the window since he suddenly became light-headed. Imagine, death by fainting out of a window. All because the girl he liked said something cute. 

“T-thank you?” Dimitri sheepishly replied.

“You’re very welcome.”

The clock outside alerted them of midnight. Byleth’s eyes widened in surprise, “It’s getting late. I’ll help you out.”

It was simple enough since most of her hair was piled near the window. Despite the summer weather, the air soothed their warm faces with a falsely cool wind.

“Right. Good luck tomorrow Byleth,” Dimitri said as he placed himself on the ledge. He reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair that bundled in front of her face. Dimitri spoke warmly, “And Happy Birthday… I’ll see you soon.”

Subconsciously, Byleth followed his fading touch. As Dimitri left, the world suddenly felt like it was coming back to her. The smell of incense brought her back to the ground. Then, the smooth stone floor planted her there. 

For a moment, she had been somewhere else in the world with Dimitri. That was all she needed. A hand rested where her heart should be. 

Byleth was able to drift to sleep remembering Dimitri’s strong and rapid heartbeat.

Near the other side of Garreg Mach, the heart’s owner was about to scream into his pillow. It was only the start of his self-loathing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear goddess, this month really got away from me! (-｡-;  
> But here we are! I feel good about this chapter! I certainly spent a long time with it lol
> 
> If would like, I got twitter you can follow! Idk... 😳👉 👈  
> https://twitter.com/dreamingvenus_ (18+ btw)  
> Lots of dimileth! I might share some thoughts for this fic on there! As well as future fics! This one will always be my priority though!  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Always for her

Nothing about this day should be difficult. Byleth could perform the Rite in her sleep if she wanted to. Each prayer, even if she didn’t think about it for a whole year, could be performed with mastery. It would be no more difficult than reciting the alphabet.

Byleth secured the final piece of headwear atop her blue hair. Rhea clasped the final brooch on her daughter’s back and smiled at her in the mirror. Every detail was meticulously chosen. From the royal blue silk that hung from Byleth. Representing innocence, purity, and faith in the Goddess. To the golden cords, displaying the everlasting bond between Sothis and her children. 

“You look splendid,” Rhea assured the girl in the mirror. Byleth almost didn’t recognize herself. Whenever she donned her holy regalia, she never felt right. As if she was thrust upon a stage without knowing her lines. An understudy sinking under the weight of her audience.

“Thank you, mother. I feel wonderful,” Byleth bluffed.

“Good. Hold on to the feeling, my dear one,” Rhea said as she guided them to the open floorboard that spiraled into stairs. Below she could hear the chime of bells and cardinals sing a soft prayer.

Byleth hoped her mother hadn’t filled their heads with illusions of grandeur. She could barely stand Rhea’s disappointment. To dishearten those who supported her would just add insult to injury. Another failure and another day lost.

Before self-deprecation could swell in her chest anymore; a thought of Dimitri crossed her mind. Byleth could hear encouraging words fall from his lips. How his warmth engulfed her pseudo-heart.

That would be the feeling she held onto.

* * *

The Blue Lions stealthy maneuver themselves inside the Holy Mausoleum. Due to their unassailable attitude, they were able to persuade Professor Hanneman into venturing into the holy grounds. Credit was also due to Byleth’s expertly formulated plan. It made their persuasion far easier. 

“By the Goddess, you were right, Prince Dimitri. The place is crawling with ruffians and rouges,” Hanneman stood amazed at the sight.

“Good. Let’s see if they can withstand my blade,” Felix said, already unsheathing his weapon.

“Look over there,” Annette coarsely whispered, “What are they doing?”

The group’s attention focused straight ahead to where a few cloaked figures scattered about. Dimitri saw the stained glass of Saint Seiros’s crest illuminate the casket below.

“They’re trying to pry open Saint Seiros’s casket...They must intend to steal her bones…” Dimitri observed. Ahead he could see a foreboding figure stand out from the rest. He steadied his lance and turned back to the Blue Lions, “Remember what you were instructed. When you can, take advantage of the contraptions on the floor. It will serve us well. Finally, do not engage with the masked figure. It seems foolish to challenge someone with his expertise.” 

From the background, Dimitri could hear a tisk from Felix. The Fraldarius knew his blade would have to wait for another opportunity to cross paths. He just hated listening to Dimitri. 

When Dimitri gave the signal the Blue Lions advanced. Soon, Sylvain was alongside the prince. “Hey, just between you and me! Who’s your informant?” The redhead asked, running into the fray.

A strike of lightning crashed between them. “Not the time Sylvain!” Dimitri sneered.

Due to their tactical prowess, the Blue Lions eventually carved their way to the tomb of Saint Seiros. Most of the remaining enemies scrambled to fend the class off. One continued clawing his way through the seal that protected the remains. Between the pandemonium, Dimitri caught the eyes of the frantic bandit. The man attempted to ward Dimitri off with a careless fireball. He probably did even need to dodge it.

“Back off! It is too late!” The mage rejoiced, “The seal is broken!”

Quickly the man extracted a spine from inside. At least, that’s what it had seemed. It was a sword; the blade was crafted akin to a spine. It was dusted with a dry bone color similar to a resting Areadbhar and its sibling relics.

“Wait… this is a sword?” The fiend inspected. As the man wracked his mind over the surprise, Dimitri took his opportunity to attack. With a leap into the air, Dimitri spikes his lance down upon the mage. The sword goes flying at the impact and stabs itself into the ground.

With the enemy slain, Dimitri goes and reaches out to the sword. It’s surprisingly light compared to Areadbhar.

“That sword… A pleasant surprise. How I wish to see the one meant to wield it. I shall wait till then,” The Death Knight mused as a sigil formed and teleported him away.

“How frightening that man was,” Mercedes said as her eyes lingered where he stood.

Not a moment later Cathrine and her team race into place. Bewildered, she looks around at the enemies already defeated. “The intruders! They’re already down. Damn. Wish we had known that sooner,” Catherine turned to her group, “Alright, round up the stragglers!”

Hanneman rushed over to Dimitri as everyone evacuated the place. The older man’s eyes were already drawn to the sword. “Expertly handled, young man! I suppose I might listen to you more often. Now, I have a feeling the church will want that sword back. I’m willing to bet Seteth will be meeting us above. Keep it safe till then,” Hanneman says, leaving to meet Cathrine.

“Thank you. Will do Professor Hanneman,” Dimitri answers.

As predicted, waiting inside the Cathedral was Seteth and Rhea. If the fact that Rhea was present wasn’t cause for alarm; the seething looks upon their faces would do the trick. A proud smile dawned on Cathrine’s face like she did all the hard work. With a swift kick to the back of a bandit’s knee, he fell to the ground. The rest followed suit.

“These are all of them,” Catherine boasted to Lady Rhea. The Archbishop’s sharp eyes only glanced at her knight before they landed on the group.

“All of you have committed an egregious act of sin,” Seteth sneered, “The Archbishop shall now pass judgment on you.” 

The room went cold as Rhea tipped her head back to glare down upon the intruders. “Dishonoring a ceremony and defiling holy grounds is worthy of death. You are well past wishing for hope. If you have any grace left in you, you will atone for these sins,” Rhea decreed. 

“No! This is what we were told would happen!” A bandit cried out.

“What did you expect? You incited a Kingdom noble to rebel. Entered unlawfully. Attempted to assassinate the Archbishop. Attacked the Holy Mausoleum. Threatened the Goddess Tower. Must I go on?” Shamir said, quirking an eyebrow.

Now that he was out of the heat of battle, Dimitri thought of Byleth. Even though it would fall on deaf ears, Dimitri prayed that Byleth was safe. That she was resting in her lounge by the window. Sipping a new tea Flayn delivered while the wind caused strands of her hair to dance. All the while she looked at Garreg Mach. Waiting for him to return...

Suddenly, Dimitri felt a kick to his leg. He shot an annoyed scowl at the perpetrator. It was Felix. At least that’s what Annette and Ashe’s pointing said. It was easy to believe either way. Felix glared and nodded his head towards the front.

What?  
“Your Highness! I said may we have a word with you!” Seteth called out exasperatedly.

Oh shit. That was why.

“Apologizes, of course, you may,” Dimitri bowed and followed Seteth. 

As the two walk away, Annette whispers among the Blue Lions, “Oh gosh, I hope everything goes okay.”

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Ingrid said, “It’s probably about the sword. But I will admit, he’s been acting strange lately…”

“Right!? This isn’t the first time either!” Sylvain jumped into the discussion as if they were solving a huge mystery. 

“He could have fooled me. I think strange and boarish are synonyms for Dimitri,” Felix huffed. Ingrid reprimanded him by smacking him on the shoulder.

“No, I think it’s something else! If you catch my drift…” Sylvain said with a wink.  
“...You mean a girl?” Ashe asked curiously.  
“Aw, Dimitri’s in love? No wonder why he dazed out! He must be worried about her,” Mercedes cooed with Annette. From the back, one could hear Felix gag.

“Yes! I can’t believe he hasn’t-”

“Sylvain, we should not discuss such sensitive matters about His Highness,” Dedue curtly cut in. Some of the group grew sheepish at the chiding. Sylvain simply pouted his lip.

“Aw, we’re just having some fun, Dedue! A little Blue Lions group gossip!” Sylvain teasingly sulked. 

Dedue straightens up, “I do not believe your lips can keep such valuable secrets. I am willing to assume you will be talking to Dorothea. You’ll let her in on the ‘Blue Lions group gossip’. While she is kind enough to help me with the roses, I do not think she will hold her tongue. Thus it will spread among the Black Eagles. You will certainly tell Claude since you both have an affinity for teasing His Highness. Claude will most certainly tell Hilda and so forth. Now, the Golden Deer know of your innocent gossip-”

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry dad! I’ll drop it,” Sylvain laughs.  
“Do not call me dad…”  
“Aw, way to keep crushing my heart!”

  
  


* * *

Dimitri was growing uncomfortable with the fact that his counsel was with only Seteth and Lady Rhea. Furthermore, neither of them seemed to be in a pleasant mood. He could only assume, but he felt on the mark guessing it was connected to The Rite. 

“Thank you for agreeing to meet here, Prince Dimitri. It would have been easier to speak at the Cathedral. However, I could not stay in the sight of those heathens,” Rhea hissed. Her clenched fists flicked open as she took a deep breath. Lady Rhea’s demeanor began to simmer down.

“Anywho. Thank you for defeating those invaders moments ago. Professor Hanneman said it was due to your deduction and planning that victory occurred,” Lady Rhea said.

“I can not take all the credit,” Dimitri said humbly, “The Blue Lions deserve as much praise. If not more so. The plan hinged on the fact the battle would occur there. Their trust in me is what brought us the victory.”

Dimitri chose his words carefully. Being vague is the best course of action. While it made him uneasy taking credit among the Blue Lions; the fabrication came out easily here.

“That may be so, but such wit is most important for a tactician. It’s even more valuable as a king. May Garreg Mach continue to refine such a sharp mind as yourself,” Rhea nodded.

He wasn’t sure if he should be insulted or amazed. Did Lady Rhea not realize the genius she had raised? Dimitri might compare Byleth’s prowess to the Ylissen tactician, Robin. Rhea’s inept of understanding her own daughter grew increasingly infuriating. After Byleth and Lonato, Dimitri’s view upon the Archbishop had deteriorated rapidly. He would need to channel the strength of his crest to holding his tongue and remaining in line.

“I must also thank you for saving the Sword of The Creator. Such power in the wrong hands would have grievous consequences. Shall take it off your hands now and return it to where it belongs,” Rhea said as she opened her palm. It hung there for a while as a flash of awe appeared upon Dimitri’s face.

Dimitri couldn’t help but hold on to it for a bit longer. The church was obviously filled with incredible artifacts. But this was far more than rare. Quickly, Dimitri’s the math. The last person to wield such power was Nemesis. It should be in the hands of the person who bore the Crest of Flames.

It belonged to Byleth.

It made him reluctant to part with it. Dimitri remembered how Areadbhar felt the times he had trained with it. It was a natural extension of himself. More so than even the finest-crafted lance. Areadbhar felt as if his own blood coursed through it. It was a strangely intimate experience. Dimitri stilled to feel the slightest tremor. Foolishly hoping to feel Byleth’s pulse. However, it remained lifeless in his hand.

A stern cough from Seteth told Dimitri to cease his admiration. “It’s alright Seteth. It’s natural for one to be amazed by the power of the Goddess,” Rhea proudly insisted, “It will probably be the only times his eyes might grace it.”

Silently, Dimitri gave the hilt of the sword to Lady Rhea. There wasn’t much he could say that wouldn’t be incriminating. If he wouldn’t be able to see the sword, then he would at least see it’s owner soon.

Once the sword was in Rhea’s hands, impatiences began to creep into the air, “That is all. You may carry on with your day.”

With the abrupt dismissal, Dimitri respectfully took his leave. 

Seteth watched as the door closed behind the prince. Even now, he found himself wary of the young man. Upon occasion, Seteth had caught Dimitri around the Cathedral. Usually present to attend choir practice with his classmates. Sometimes, appearing deep in prayer. Flayn even had a similar experience. She claimed Dimitri had a growing disinterest in The Goddess Tower. Seteth was almost offended for his niece. Almost. He would rather have Byleth safe. As well as remain to Rhea’s plan, whatever it may be. 

“Shall we return to Byleth then?” Seteth asked. 

Rhea closed her eyes and her hands tightened around the hilt. Her knuckles grew as white as her dress. “Yes. Let us hurry while the day is still with us. Byleth had better remained in mediation or else it will be far more difficult to reach our mother. Even if she fails today, I want to try again tomorrow. And the next day if we must. I only pray the Goddess shows us mercy…”

“As you command,” Seteth nods. His heart sinks a bit for Byleth. Whatever celebration Flayn and her were having this year would have to be put off.

* * *

For the past few days, Dimitri had been waiting to see Byleth. He had assumed plans had gone array when Lady Rhea and Seteth appeared before The Blue Lions after the fight. He did not expect such a turn for the worst. 

After the battle, Dimitri had spent the rest of his day baking. He had told himself that it could wait till the morning. Dedue even confirmed the thought. But he couldn’t help himself. Once the dining hall was cleared of its dinner rush, Dimitri got to work. 

He riffled through the cabinets for ingredients and plucked only the freshest strawberries from the basket. Despite how cumbersome it was trying to complete the task on his own, Dimitri found himself enjoying it. He doubted it would be as enjoyable if the cake was for someone else. 

Dimitri lounged around the dining hall, doing whatever homework he could till the hourglass emptied itself. 

Now came the delicate part. 

With shaking hands Dimitri worked on compiling the cake together. The frosting swirled on the whisk, forming a stiff curling peak. It was just like Dedue and Mercedes had taught him. Dimitri then carefully worked a knife to even the cake out. He also chopped off a bit that must have got too close to the fire. Thank the Goddess it was only a small part. Layering all the pieces, Dimitri grabbed a strawberry to decorate the top. He couldn’t help but be proud of himself. Everything was turning out well.

Dimitri wondered what Byleth might think when he told her he made it. Would she be surprised? Maybe she would smile at him... When Dimitri placed the second strawberry on the top; he hadn't realized it had become mush in his hands…

The next morning, on his way to grab the cake from the icebox, Flayn hurried beside him. For someone so eager for today, she appeared awfully gloomy. She twiddled with her hands and sighed, “Today isn’t a good day.”

Dimitri frowned as they remained quiet on the balcony of the dining hall. Flayn placed her head in between her hands with a frown. “I assume it isn’t because something good happened…” Dimitri said softly.

Flayn nodded, “Lady Rhea is performing the Rite again. Apparently, if it does not work, we will have to do it again the next day.”

“What’s the point in that? The time has passed,” Dimitri said.

“I do not know. My brother told me that Byleth had visions of the Goddess a few months ago. At least that’s what Lady Rhea thinks.”

“And that doesn’t sate her? Why couldn’t Byleth leave the tower then?” Dimitri sneered under the clatter of plates and chatter. 

“I’m afraid I do not have those answers. Lady Rhea wants something more...Not even my brother understands what it is or how to provoke it,” Flayn lazily slaps her hands on the stone wall and grumbles. She stretches up a bit and sighs again, “Well, back to the fray. I’ll let you know when it is safe to assemble. Farewell until then, friend.”

As the green-haired girl walks away, Dimitri speaks, “Take care of Byleth for me, Flayn... I can’t imagine the stress she’s under right now.”

His sincerity doesn’t bring about a blush. Another time, it might have happened. For now, his eyes plead to Flayn to take his humble request. Flayn smiles reassuringly, “I will do all I can.”

The next two days pass uneventfully. Dimitri can’t even talk to Flayn with the amount of work she’s assisting Seteth with. Both look wearier as time passes. Seteth is even more irritable if that was even possible. 

Between work and sleep, Dimitri glances over to the cake on his desk. Not that it was the most pleasing cake, but he didn’t trust that a student wouldn’t steal away. Also, things were often crammed into the icebox without care. Dimitri wasn’t willing to let anything happen to his hard work.

However, without proper care, the cake starts to lean and slump. (More than it already did). The strawberries began to soak into the white frosting, leaving unpleasant veiny red puddles. Then Dimitri noticed a fruit fly in his room. Dimitri was disgusted when he picked it up and a few more buzzed off the fruit.

Damn the summer.

Damn it for being so hot. Damn it for having the Rite. And damn it for ruining his cake.

In the orange and purple dusk, Dimitri tossed the uneaten cake over the bridge with a grunt. With disheartened eyes, he watched as the mush plummeted to its doom. Probably splatting unceremoniously on the rock below. Dimitri covered his face as he groaned.

Why was this so difficult?

It was just a stupid cake!

In between his fingers, Dimitri caught sight of the Goddess Tower. 

...But it was a cake for her. That’s why it was difficult. He wanted Byleth to feel special. Not in a revered way but in that normal heartwarming way.

Maybe he didn’t have to wait for Flayn. Maybe he could catch Byleth in a moment of rest. 

And if they were about to be caught; he'd climb down the side of the tower with his bare hands.

He’ll have to apologize for his lack of dessert when he greets Byleth.

* * *

Over the past three days, Rhea had grown desperate. She clung onto any hope with a sharpened claw that Byleth might receive Sothis. From the moment the procession returned to the tower, they worked day and night. The only downtime was when Byleth was asleep. Even then, the room upstairs was fitted with holy artifacts. Byleth was blessed with holy water till the cup ran dry. The incenses nearly suffocated Byleth in her sleep. Seteth demanded that they be doused. 

When the third day came around, most of the cardinals had given up. With each groan or sigh of disappointment and frustration, The Archbishop grew more rash. Lady Rhea could only think about how desperately she needed Byleth to achieve this. Even the slightest sign that Sothis favored her daughter. 

As a last-ditch effort, Lady Rhea gave Byleth the Sword of The Creator. A golden glow ignited itself as Byleth held it in her hands. Her eyes glimmered in the light while she inspected the blade. 

Rhea could feel her stomach turn. Nothing seemed to be happening. She had hoped if Byleth was reunited with the Sword of The Creator; it might spark something deep inside. Rhea recalled Seteth worrying the power might be too overwhelming for her. Also that Byleth might not have as close a connection to Goddess as she had hope. Rhea couldn’t even stand the sight of Seteth at that moment. How was the crest stone not enough? 

“Well? How do you feel?” Rhea asked plainly.

Byleth bit her lip and breathed. She tried to bury the anxiety inside, so she might understand what was happening. “It’s...Buzzing? It feels warm. Like it was in someone else’s grip before mine. Or how chocolate chips might ooze from a fresh cookie…” Byleth muttered.

A snap in front of Byleth's face startled her. “Focus, Byleth! Why are you dozing off!?” Rhea demanded, “Is this where your mind was during the Rite? Is that the reason you let so many people down? Because you were hungry!? Perhaps I should tell Flayn to cease bringing you treats from the market! You’re burning through tea and cookies!”

“No!” Byleth exclaimed, “I was just trying to tell you how I feel! Please don’t take those away. I already have so little from the outside world…”

“I knew it!” Rhea sneered and tossed a teacup out the window, “Your mind has been focused on the outside! When will you put such selfish thoughts aside!? When will you think about your people? When will you think about your poor mother?”

Rhea ran her fingers through her hair. One of the lilies slumped down lower at the tug.

With a calming breath, Rhea turned back to Byleth, “I am trying to help you… But you must listen to me. People down there are doubting you. Your own uncle didn’t even believe you were worthy of the Sword of The Creator.”

Byleth stiffened as her mother touched her cheek. Rhea went on, “But I believe in you. You are the perfect vessel. I’ve known this from the day you were born.”

Rhea took a strand of Byleth’s hair. With a smile, she let it sprinkle from her grip, “Your hair even reminds me of her. Although it is far longer. It’s far too blue as well…”

Somehow, Byleth finds herself able to deflate even more.

Rhea makes her way over to the window and Byleth follows. It’s silent as Byleth prepares her hair. Before Rhea climbs down, she turns to her daughter. “You're never leaving this tower. Not until you fix your attitude and receive the Goddess into your heart. It is too dangerous for someone as weak and ill-trained as you,” Rhea says sternly.

“Yes, Mother…” Byleth replies.

“I love you,” Rhea says. It isn’t an affirmation. Rather a prod to get her to say...

“I love you too, Mother,” Byleth whispers. 

Hearing what she wants, Rhea descends. Leaving Byleth alone in the Tower.

Her arms feel heavy as Byleth languidly slides her hair back inside. It felt like her whole body could collapse into a pile of nothing. 

Suddenly as she felt a tug on the end of her hair. She pulled stronger against what she presumed was an overgrown vine.

“No! Wait!” The vines carefully called. Then Byleth realized vines didn’t speak. Quickly, she peeked her head out the window. Below, she catches Dimitri looking to where Lady Rhea just left. He had sunk behind a fallen piece of rubble, waiting to see if she had heard him. When everything was fine, Dimitri crept out again.

A wave of relief washed over Byleth as Dimitri traveled up. For a moment, she questioned why; until she remembered what he had told her before. They were friends. They worry and support each other. 

By the Goddess, she could certainly use that support now.  
The wind from the outside blows Byleth’s troubling thoughts away. But when Dimitri enters, it seems the drift gifted her worries to him. He looks at her remorsefully and a gloved hand meets her cheek. Byleth rests into it. Another hand falls upon her arm. Dimitri looks her up and down, “Byleth… Are you alright?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Byleth asked, emotionless.

“You don’t have to lie to me. You know I can hear what’s happening up here,” Dimitri frowned.

Byleth looked to the ground. A hand went to remove Dimitri’s from her cheek till she felt the velvety cloth that encapsulated his warm hands. A plushness that caused a barren sea of emotion to start refilling. Her skin became warm. It felt like she could melt.

She blinked when Dimitri’s hands found themselves around her. Her knees buckled and she collapsed into his arms. A soft yelp of surprise left Dimitri as he carefully brought them to the floor.

Byleth curled up into Dimitri’s lap and listened to his heartbeat. Her favorite sound. 

It wasn’t as fast as last time. It was steady and strong, thumping softly in his chest. 

They just sat there for a moment and said nothing. The occasional breeze rattled the coins and gems on the curtains. 

“What parts did you hear?” Byleth whispered up to the blond. Dimitri brushed a few strands that covered her face.

“The end part,” Dimitri glances over to the Sword of the Creator. It seems like he was able to see it again. Though, he much preferred to be graced by the presence of Byleth instead.

“How are you feeling?” He asks Byleth. She furrows her brows, trying to find the answer. Her eyes daze out at the medal pinning his cape.

“I feel empty. Like gravity is pulling me down,” Byleth sighs.

Dimitri’s blood boiled thinking back to Rhea. After everything, this was the great sting. It wasn't a matter of politics anymore. It was a matter of the heart. 

Dimitri better understood Byleth’s insecurities. Lady Rhea’s tone disgusted him. The person causing the festering falsehoods inside Byleth was her mother. He could never imagine degrading his child like that. Especially a person so magnificent as Byleth. 

What did it all mean anyway? What if it was a delusion that Lady Rhea had strung together in her mind? He was sick of hearing about the Rite, vessels, and the Goddess.

Byleth could be stripped of everything, a complete no one roaming Fodlan. And even as he knocked on the door of her humble home, Dimitri would find her to be the most captivating person he had ever met.

Dimitri was done holding back. He wanted to break some rules.

“If you’ll allow me, I’d like to get your birthday present,” Dimitri smiled.

“What about Flayn? She’d be sad to miss out…” Byleth frowned.

“She won’t find out, I promise,” Dimitri assured, “Would you like it? A gift tends to lift the spirits.”  
“...Okay,” Byleth smiles as Dimitri brings them to their feet.

“Wonderful. I have to...run to my room. So, I must ask that you lower your hair.”

A moment later, Dimitri helps Byleth fix her hair. Within the time that has passed, dusk became darker. The star began to sprinkle in the sky. “I don’t know what to say about my gift. It’s very spur of the moment. I only ask that you trust me,” Dimitri says before heading down.

“I trust you, Dimitri,” Byleth nods.

Dimitri rushes down the steps of the dormitory with a cloak in hand. Most people were turning in for the night. Being the end of the month, a few different students had certifications to pass. As Dimitri stepped outside, he noticed the ground of the dorm to the garden were empty. A few people strolled along. The prince hoped it wouldn’t be for much longer since the night was growing dramatically darker. 

When Dimitri neared one of the last doors to the living quarters. He wasn’t sure how this was going to go. At least the faint light seeping from under the door told Dimitri that the occupant was awake. Hopefully, his friend wouldn’t mind taking up this quest. 

Dimitri knocked on Dedue’s door. A moment passed until the door cracked open. Noticing his liege, Dedue stepped out. 

“Your Highness, what are you doing here so late?” Dedue questioned.

“I require your assistance. I need you to watch my back for me,” Dimitri said glancing around. Dedue noticed how off he seemed. A flush rose around the blond’s face and his free hand shook slightly.

“You seem ill. Is danger afoot?” Dedue reached back into his room and grabbed an ax. He always keeps one in his room for safekeeping. As did most students with their favored weapon. 

“No!” Dimitri frantically waved his hands, “It’s nothing like that! Everything is fine.”

“You see…” With a sigh, Dimitri runs a hand through his hair, “This is difficult to explain. I’m trying to help a friend. She’s very important to me... I’ll be able to tell you more when you meet her.”

Dedue looks at him curiously and places his ax inside. With a nod he continues, “Alright. Just tell me what you need.”

Dimitri smiles in relief, “Thank you. I need to make a quick stop at the knight’s hall. Then, we’ll go to the Goddess Tower.”

It’s uneventful as the two men go rummaging through the equipment in the knight’s hall. They are so commonly seen there, none takes notice. Not that there were many of out anyway. A spark of determination glints in Dimitri’s eyes when he finds what he needs. With a nod, the two head off.

Dimitri gets a bit more anxious as they near the tower. One of his hands clutches the cloak, while the other rubs against smooth metal. Dedue prays to the Gods that Dimitri doesn’t find a way to rip or break either item. 

Dedue’s eyes widen in surprise when Dimitri pushes his hand through a wall, “What are you-!?”

“Shhh! It’s magic,” Dimitri hushes as the stone dissolves at his touch. He shoves the thicket aside and motions for Dedue to enter.

“Wait here,” Dimitri says as he makes his way down a dirt path.

He pauses abruptly and turns back. A hand goes behind his neck, “I should warn you...This is going to get odd.”

Dedue grows increasingly worried by the whole ordeal. 

“Byleth, I’m back, please let down your hair,” Dimitri calls. He assumes Dedue thinks he’s a madman. If he hadn’t already. 

Byleth immediately sends her hair down for him. Dimitri leaves his friend completely dumbfounded below.

“Were you waiting at the window this whole time?” Dimitri laughs. 

Byleth softens at his warm laugh. Her body fills with warmth as she hugs the book she was reading close to her. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it…” Byleth bashfully remarks.

“You don’t need to be sorry for anything. I didn’t mean to tease you. It’s just heartwarming is all,” Dimitri says as he holds the gift behind him.

He nearly forgets himself watching Byleth’s cheeks glow from pink to red. With a cough, he returns to the real world. “This gift is a bit unconventional. You’re welcome to refuse it if you do not like it…” Dimitri starts.

“Is it a wedding ring?” Byleth asks.

“W-what!? No! Not that I don’t! Do you…!?” Dimitri stammers incoherently. Byleth was amazed. His face was redder than the Black Eagles banner. 

A laugh bubbles from Byleth, “I enjoy teasing too.”

Dimitri brings a fist to his chest piece, “O-oh? Haha, I see. You’re rapidly improving at the art of joke-telling. I suppose that makes us even today.”

With a deep breath, he goes on, “Anyways... This is my gift to you.”

From behind his back, Dimitri removes the cloak and reveals a grappling hook.

“I want to take you out of the tower. Your mother said you would never leave. But I would beg to differ.”

Byleth stares at the hook with wide eyes. Eventually, she looks up at Dimitri. “Do you understand how much trouble you’ll be in if you’re caught?” Byleth softly questions, “You could be expelled. You could tarnish your reputation…”  
“I’m willing to do this if you are,” he firmly says. Byleth stares into Dimitri’s eyes. Within an icy sea of blue, she tries to crack through the surface for any signs of doubt. His gaze holds steady and unmoving. His mind was made up.

“...I’ll do it,” Byleth breathlessly says. Her whole body buzzes with excitement. She comes forward and places a shaky hand on the grappling hook. 

“I’ll do it, Dimitri.”

Dimitri breaks out into a dazzling smile, “Wonderful! Let’s waste no time!”

He sets down the equipment and unfolds the cloak that covers it. “Here, you’ll need this to cover your hair. I thought you could bundle your hair and hide it underneath. Hopefully, that won’t draw attention to us,” Dimitri passes the cloak and a pair of gloves to Byleth.

While she gets ready, Dimitri latches the hook against the ledge of the window. With an aggressive tug, the stone on the wall cracked a little. “Ah! My apologies! I didn’t mean to damage your wall. I just wanted it to be secure,” Dimitri cringes. 

“It’s fine,” Byleth smiles, “You know I hate this place. I’ll find a way to cover it up.”  
Dimitri nods, “Right, let’s get going then.”

Byleth watches as Dimitri starts to effortlessly climb down. He’s become so much better at it. Also, having the rope not attached to someone’s head probably helped too. He’s about halfway down as Byleth carefully tries to climb out the window. 

She lets out a little gasp as she swings out into the night air. Byleth grips the rope tightly as her feet plant themselves on the mossy stone. Suddenly, looking down wasn’t as appealing as it used to be.

“It’s alright! Just push off the wall and hold onto the rope!” Dimitri calls.

“And if I fall!?” Byleth yells back.

“I’ll catch you! I promise!”

Byleth starts to slowly propel herself down the tower. It felt like an eternity as her window became smaller and smaller. She couldn’t look down. She didn’t have the courage. Soon a pair of hands met her back.

“You made it!’ Dimitri said, stopping her from smacking against the ground.

Still hanging onto the rope, Byleth slowly glances down. The grass and dirt were only a touch away. The earth was cool and wet as she brought her feet down. It had been so long since she had felt the grass…

“How does it feel to be on the ground again?” Dimitri asked as he helped steady Byleth.

“It feels incredible. Thank you, Dimitri…” Byleth smiles brightly and pulls him into a hug. 

Dimitri rests his head upon hers, “It’s my pleasure. I can’t believe my gift brought you so much joy. Truthfully, I’ve never seen you so happy before. It’s downright memorizing…”

Dimitri breaks the embrace and holds Byleth’s hands, “Let’s get your hair in order.”

Considering the amount they have to gather, it takes them a few minutes. The hair bundled up nicely. Underneath the cloak, it appeared Byleth was holding a basket. With that, Dimitri offered his arm to Byleth. Another bright smile dawned on her face as she took it.

“There’s someone I’d like you to meet,” Dimitri says as they make their way up the path.

Dedue stood patiently at the door. Whatever curious things happened, he decided not to bring them up. Even if he did have several questions.

“Dedue, this is my good friend, Byleth. She lives in the Goddess Tower. At the start of the year, I heard her singing and Flayn introduced me to her. She also devised the battle plan for the Holy Tomb. Byleth, this is Dedue. My friend who has been loyally working in my service for the past four years,” Dimitri informed.

“I see. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dedue. I’ve heard many great things about you from Dimitri. I hope I might enjoy your cooking one day soon. Flayn can’t seem to stop raving about it,” Byleth reached her hand to the man. Poor Dedue was still confused, but he kept it below the surface.

“I am pleased to meet you, Byleth. It would be my pleasure to cook for you and His Highness soon,” Dedue shakes her hand. He notices out of the corner of his eyes that Dimitri pulled at his collar a bit. His face was a bit pink too. “What is it that we need to do from here?”

“I was hoping you might cover for us,” Dimitri explains, “Byleth...She has close connections to the church. Some people wouldn’t be happy to see her on the grounds. That’s why I was hoping you would watch for anyone patrolling tonight. And if need be, alert us of any nosy classmates. Is that alright Dedue? You’re the only person I can trust with this.”

“Of course, Your Highness. I’ll go on ahead of you both,” Dedue answers, “Where would you like to go?”

Dimitri glances to Byleth, “I think the greenhouse and back will do. It’s a bit ambitious, but I think it’s doable.”

“As you would like. I’ll alert you of any prying eyes,” Dedue bows.

“Thank you, Dedue,” Dimitri says, “I knew I could count on you.”

“Yes, thank you. This means a great deal to me,” Byleth adds. With a nod, Dedue leaves first.

Dimitri and Byleth wait a moment and go out. Byleth’s bare feet patter against the stone as they walk.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about shoes. I would have lent you mine but I believe they would have been comically large on you…” Dimitri cringes.

“It isn’t bad. Just a little cold,” Byleth shrugs.

“If it gets too much let me know. It may be improper, but I can carry you. I want to make sure you get the most out of this birthday.”

Byleth giggles a little at the statement.

“Did I say something wrong?” Dimitri blurted.

“No, it just reminds me of the book I was reading before you came back. The prince asked his tactician the same thing.”

“Huh, that's a funny coincidence,” Dimitri smiles.

They continue the rest of the way without any cause for alarm. Just as Dimitri had hoped, the grounds were clear. It eased everyone’s mind and made Dedue’s job easier. The man from Duscar stood guard and gazed out towards the calm pound. He tried to provide as much privacy as he could.

Dimitri opens the door to the greenhouse. As the Byleth scurries inside, Dedue puts a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder. “I would like you to know, the forget-me-nots are ready to be harvested. They are a cluster of tiny blue flowers with yellow centers. They make a wonderful gift to any person you fancy,” Dedue smiles.

The blond stands amazed for a second. Dimitri had hoped he was concealing his feelings, but he did an awfully poor job at it. To be fair, breaking out a girl to take her on a moonlit stroll isn’t very platonic. “Right. Thank you Dedue,” Dimitri blushes as he goes inside.

Byleth didn’t need anytime to make herself feel at home. When she came in a little tortoiseshell cat greeted her with a sleepy meow. Dear Goddess, she missed cats. Immediately, she scooped it up and examined the area. She didn’t turn when the door clicked closed.

“So, what do you think?” Dimitri asked as he joined her side.

“They’ve improved it so much since I was last here. This part wasn’t even here,” Byleth pointed to the back row of the garden. She ran a hand along the emerald left about the size of her torso.

“And this was just a sprout...And these flowers! I don’t even recognize them,” Byleth said crouching down to a well-maintained plot. 

“Oh, those are flowers from Duscar. Dedue planted them when we arrived. There would have been more, but the soil isn’t right for them,” Dimitri answered while Byleth admired the blooms. 

“I’ll be sure to tell him how impressive they are.”

Having her attention elsewhere, Dimitri began to frantically search for the forget-me-nots. A cluster of tiny blue flowers with yellow centers... A cluster of tiny blue flowers with yellow centers...Where is the cluster of tiny blue flowers with yellow centers!?

A wilting leaf nearly hid them from view. As Dimitri went for a bundle, he could hear the roots rip from under the dirt. His small little bouquet had pale twisting roots and clumps of dirt.

“Dimitri, are you okay?” Byleth called from Dedue’s spot in the greenhouse. With a sharp yank, Dimitri cut off the unseemly part. He tossed the flowers in the back of his belt. It was a good thing he wasn’t studying to be a thief. He wasn’t very skilled in subterfuge and trickery.

“Of course, I was simply distracted,” Dimitri joined alongside Byleth and the cat that was purring in her arms.

“I can understand. This place is wonderful,” Byleth sat along the stone ledge. She tucked her cold legs under her dress, “I’m trying to take it all in. I know it will look different when I come back, hopefully, in another few years. At least I have one night here.”

“One night?” Dimitri looked at Byleth curiously, “I didn’t intend to bring you out here for just one night.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want to do all I can to make you happy. To see you smile like you did when you touched grass for the first time in years. I want to inspire that happiness in you, just as you do for me…” Dimitri sat across from Byleth. Even without the daytime heat, it was far too warm inside.

“I make you happy?” Byleth gave a quizzical look.

“Without a doubt,” Dimitri tensed up slightly as he reached for the flowers, “Here, I was suggested these would make a good gift. I’m sorry that this is all I can offer you. I made you a cake...But, I don’t think you would enjoy it now.”

Byleth paused her petting, causing the cat to become offended. It leaped out of her arms giving room to take the bundle from him. A shiver went down her spine as their hands brushed each other.  
“I know your mother gifted you the Sword of the Creator. While the lance is my weapon of choice, I have quite a bit of knowledge in swordplay. It seems like you know your way around a dagger. Perhaps I could help you train in swords. By the end of the year, your prowess will be so undeniable, your mother couldn’t possibly keep you cooped away. She’d have no argument.”

“You already spend so much time with me. How could you possibly take this on? Don’t you need to sleep?” Byleth pressed.

Dimitri chuckled, “I can assure you, I am not losing any sleep. I don’t sleep well most nights. If at all.”

“That doesn’t seem healthy… But if I become skilled enough, maybe our late-night practices will help lull you to sleep,” Byleth mused as spun the flowers with her fingers.

“So, you accept?” 

“I do Professor Blaiddyd,” Byleth grinned.

Dimitri’s face fell into his hands, “You are truly relentless with the tease today.”

A knock came at the door. The two turned to the noise.

“That must be Dedue,” Dimitri shot up, “Damn, they’re right outside!”

Dimitri holds out a hand for Byleth to take, “There must be a window we can sneak out of...Here!”

Byleth watched the door, Dimitri opened the window with a thunk. Since Byleth was short, Dimitri gave his hands to step on. With an effortless lift, he got her to the opening. Once Byleth clumsy maneuvered her way out, Dimitri grabbed onto the ledge and hoisted himself over. 

“Perhaps talking to a friend might clear your mind?” A soft voice said as Dimitri and Byleth peered around the corner.

“Thank you, Mercedes…” Dedue caught Dimitri’s eyes, “I think I would like to talk for a bit.”

“Wow, I didn’t expect you to say yes! I’m happy to lend you an ear,” Mercedes smiled.

Dimitri pulled Byleth along with him. However, a familiar dog spotted the prince and happily sprinted its way towards the pair. They both froze in fear as the dog jumped into Dimitri’s arms.

He let out a grunt as the Blaidddy Rex slammed into him, bumping Byleth in the process. Causing her to fall flat on her behind. 

Dedue cringed from the sidelines as Mercedes stood up in surprise. 

“Dimitri! You scared us half to death!” Mercedes scolded. Suddenly, her eyes landed on the mysterious girl. “Oh no, are you hurt, miss?” The woman ran beside Byleth.

“Down girl!” Dimitri reprimanded the dog between licks. He carefully pulled the pup off of him then kneeled beside Byleth. He tried to ignore its heartbroken whine.

“I’m so sorry Byleth! Are you alright?” Dimitri placed a hand behind her back as she stood.

Byleth sneered a bit and nodded, “I’m alright...So, you’re Mercedes?”

“Uh, yes. How did you know?”

“Dimitri told me about you. A soft-spoken and kind woman. Very doting. You’re like the mom of the Blue Lions.”

Mercedes looked between Dimitri and Byleth. She giggled sweetly at the comment, “How flattering. You’re correct. It’s nice to meet you. May I ask your name?”

“Byleth, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

From the commotion, Dedue came forward, “I’m sorry to have failed you, Your Highness.”

“It isn’t your fault. You weren’t the one who sprinted after us,” Dimitri mentioned as he looked at the dog. The poor girl let out an apologetic whimper.

“Oh, did I interrupt your date? I’m sorry, I’ll let you be,” Mercedes fretted and bowed.

“It isn’t like that,” Dimitri bashfully said, “But regardless, I implore you to not tell a soul about tonight. I’ll explain everything after class, tomorrow.”

“As you would like,” Mercedes assured, “I hope we meet again soon Byleth. Have a goodnight everyone.” 

As she walked away she turned back, “Oh, Dedue. My offer still stands on speaking. Please feel free to knock at my door at any time. Think about it, won’t you?”

“I will. I appreciate your kindness. Sleep well Mercedes,” Dedue bowed. With another sweet smile, Mercedes returned to her dorm.

“So, if Mercedes is the mom of the group. That makes Dedue the dad, correct?” Byleth teased. Dimitri couldn’t help to let out a snicker as Dedue grumbled and blushed.

The group returned to the Goddess Tower without interruption. The rope waved gently in the air, just as they left it. Byleth unhooked the cloak as they walked down the familiar path.

“You can keep it if you’d like. I brought it from home, so it’s well suited to stand against even a Faerghusian winter,” Dimitri offered.

“As much as I would like too, I'm not sure what I would do if Seteth or my mother found it,” Byleth said as she folded the garment up. 

“That would be a problem. How about this, your next birthday, I’ll take you through the markets of Fhirdiad. Then I can buy a cloak for you,” Dimitri offered warmly.

“I’d love to, but aren’t you forgetting about my mother?”

“You’re forgetting our agreement. I’ll be training you in combat. A ruffian wouldn’t dare lay a hand on you. Not while I’m around…” Dimitri backpedaled, “To train you, that is. You don’t need me around to be fearsome.”

Byleth enjoyed how easy it was to get him to blush. Also, how warm she would feel when he smiled or laughed. “Alright… Garreg Mach to today. The Kingdom tomorrow,” Byleth vowed.

“Splendid, I can’t wait to return to the Kingdom with you,” Dimitri said earnestly.

With a smile, Byleth stood upon the tips of her toes and placed a kiss upon Dimitri’s cheek. “Thank you for the flowers and the greatest birthday I could ask for…” Byleth stepped away with a blush, “Goodnight, Dimitri.”

Dimitri froze in place as he touched his cheek. His heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest. “You’re welcome,” Dimitri gaped.

Byleth was already climbing back up the tower as he whispered, “Goodnight…”

Once back inside, Byleth managed to unhook the instrument. As carefully as possible, she dropped it down where Dimitri waited below. With a final wave goodbye, they parted ways.

Even with feets upon feets of hair, Byleth felt light as she made her way around the room. Before making her way to bed, she grabbed a blue and golden book. It was the same story from earlier. It was one of her favorites. Despite rereading it dozens of times, Byleth found a new enjoyment from it. A tale of a prince finding a mysterious girl, which he would one day wed. 

As Byleth cozied into bed, she flipped to the proposal. The image of the lovers confessing their love was long ingrained in her mind.

However, when Byleth went to sleep that night. Byleth dreamed of Dimitri being the prince from the story. The man who fell in love with a mysterious woman.

  
  


There was a strange silence as Dimitri and Dedue returned to the dormitories. Both politely waited for the other to speak. Dedue still had many questions. He was clueless about where to start.

“May I ask you something, Your Highness?” Dedue said.

“Dedue, you don’t need to ask me to speak your mind. Just do so. You’re my friend. I won’t be offended,” Dimitri sighed.

“I’ve spent a good few nights searching for you. Never to find you where I would hope. All this time, you’ve been sneaking to…”

“It’s always for her,” Dimitri interjects softly. A wistful smile graces his face. As if he loved her and already lost her.

“Hmm… So, I was right.”

“How so?”

“I am no healer, but I do believe you are ill. Many people have been inflicted with this illness. Love is a tricky thing after all,” Dedue comforted.

“Dedue, please spare me,” Dimitri groaned, “It could never work! There isn’t any possible way once Byleth becomes Archbishop. I carelessly make promises for the future. Promises...I wonder if I’ll even be around to keep.”

As Dimitri grows increasingly frustrated, Dedue frowns, “Then why do you continue to see her?”

“Because...I love Byleth,” Dimitri declares as he brings a hand to his head, “And I have no clue how to deal with it. I have so many things I need to accomplish. And like a damn fool, I am only setting myself up for heartbreak!”

Dimitri begins to ascend the stairs of the dorm, leaving Dedue behind. “Your Highness, being in love, and achieving your goals do not have to be mutually exclusive,” Dedue insisted.

Dimitri freezes on the steps and sighs, “Say tomorrow comes. If I accomplish what I was meant to do... Will I even be worthy enough to be by her side?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Done! It's been a crazy two weeks over here. But here we are! 
> 
> Random fact, I'm doing some research on pregnancy since it's going to happen in this fic. (Not anytime soon lol) But I've been having to research it on incognito mode because my ads think I'm pregnant. I am definitely not lmao.
> 
> Also, speaking about the future of this fic, I decided I would like to add smut. But I worry about closing it off for some people. I really appreciate everyone who reads, kudos, bookmarks, subscribes, etc. But there's some characterization I've been dying to explore.  
> I'm open to the idea of having a separate part for the smut so anyone can read this version. But it also seems cumbersome since it is integrated with the story. It probably won't be a one-shot. It's an actual scene that I'll have to chop off. (I hope that makes sense).  
> Also marking it with a line and a * seems good. So if people want to skip it, they can.  
> If anyone has any suggestions, even if it's, "Leave in the smut!", I would love to hear back. You can dm me on twitter too if you'd like.  
> If I leave it in, this will be the last chapter to update as T. (Even though the smut will be a few chapters later.)
> 
> Also, I'm a goof and never added a fluff tag. I'm glad to be earning my angst tag though!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if my dyslexic brain missed something, I was just so excited, I kinda flew through editing. (/ε＼*)
> 
> P.S. I'm adding some more ships too! We got to see some Mercedue!  
> Also, I think I'd like a certain nobleman to fancy our dear Flayn soon~ She deserves some romance too


	7. And the moon watches

The morning after Byleth and Dimitri’s stroll, Rhea had returned to the Goddess Tower. She had hoped a change might have occurred in Byleth overnight. As unlikely as it would be. 

Uncharacteristically, no tea or treats had been set out by her daughter. She had confessed that she had gone to bed late in efforts to reach Sothis. After Rhea checked her over, she had gained was a livelier air about her. Rhea smiled and prepared tea for them that morning.

She decided whatever had brought out such energy from Byleth, must have been the work of the Goddess. At least, that was what the Archbishop thought. In reality, it was the demeanor of a woman falling hopelessly in love. Who was still riding the high from placing a kiss upon her prince’s cheek.

* * *

On the other side of Garreg Mach, while the sun transitioned higher in the sky, the first few sets of classes had ended. Most of the Blue Lions meandered out of the classroom to relax and grab lunch. While Mercedes gathered her belongings she glanced at Dimitri and Dedue.

After finally making eye contact with the Dedue, the man let out a slight cough. From behind, Mercedes saw Dimitri glance at his friend. The prince tensed up briefly and let out a sigh.

At least he had concrete proof of a mysterious girl living inside the Goddess Tower. Dimitri wouldn’t sound like a mad man as he explained the story of how he met the girl with confoundingly long hair.

“Annie, why don’t you go ahead to the dining hall without me? I forgot to return this book to the library. I wouldn’t be able to stand the sad look on Thomas’s face if it’s late. He’s such a sweet old man,” Mercedes feigned embarrassment at her fabricated blunder.

“Alright,” Annette chirped, “I’ll grab you something good if I see anything!”

She ran to catch up with Ingrid and Ashe. The blonde girl turned as Dimitri and Dedue came beside her. A warm smile smothered the flicker of nervous energy the prince had. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but Dedue and I are going to the library as well. Would you care to join us?” Dimitri asked. 

“If you are already on your way, I’ll be glad to join you,” Mercedes nodded.

Without a hitch, the three of them traveled to the library. No glancing eyes or suspicious minds caught wind of their lies. Although, it was a bit of a quiet walk once all the normal pleasantries were exchanged. Dedue appeared happy that Mercedes took an interest in his garden. While he still remained taciturn, it was a far better improvement from the start of the year. If baby steps were what it took to get Dedue to open up, she would gladly meet him at each one.

A few moments later, the trio walked into the library and greeted Thomas. The frail old man waved back as he kindly took Mercedes’s book. 

“The book I need is upstairs. Once that is found, we can grab lunch,” Dimitri said. 

The wood creaked as they climbed up the steps. It was like an alarm sounding through the silent place; trying to notify anyone of the group’s intentions. They tucked themselves in the back corner of the library. It was as private as the area permitted.

Dimitri scanned through the books and spoke in a hushed tone, “So, about last night…” 

The couple silently listened to the story of how Dimitri met Byleth. Whether out of courteousness or curiosity, Dedue and Mercedes held their questions till he was finished. Dimitri did the best he could to answer what he knew. Certain details he elected to leave out; such as Byleth being Lady Rhea’s daughter. 

After Dimitri was done talking, an amazed silence hung in the air. He couldn’t blame them.

“You can head to the dining hall without me. Hopefully, there will be enough time to eat. I’ll catch up once I check out this book,” Dimitri said as the group gathered what belongings they had. 

“Nonsense, I have no problem waiting an extra minute,” Dedue decided.

“Same here. Besides, Annette already saved me a plate,” Mercedes agreed.

“If you insist then,” Dimitri said, leading them all downstairs.

Through a stained glass window, the tower could be seen. Dimitri couldn’t help his eyes from wandering outside. It was almost a reflex at this point. Whenever the opportunity presented itself, his eyes would go there without fail.

While he walked ahead Mercedes leaned forward slightly. Just in time to catch Dimitri gazing outside. She straightened up and placed a hand over her heart. Dedue watched a smile grow on Mercedes’s face as she cooed internally. He wasn’t sure who’s reaction was more enduring. While he was happy for Dimitri, his heart felt lighter looking at Mercedes.

When Dimitri was out of earshot, the blonde girl smirked up towards Dedue. 

“So, he is in love,” Mercedes concluded as they stood in the hall.

“What makes you so sure?” Dedue asked.

“You can see it in his eyes. They’re brighter; more carefree. His touch is gentle too. I’ve seen what he can do with fragile things. But with her, it makes me believe he might be able to master the art of needlework. If he can transfer that knowledge to it,” Mercedes says smiling sweetly, “I think I know what to pray for tonight. For Dimitri to continue enjoying this peace. To have an agency with his romantic life. Not many people have that luxury…”

“Dedue...Would you care to join me in the Cathedral tonight?”  
“I would be honored,” Dedue nodded. His heart was light again.

* * *

A few days passed and the new month of the Verdant Rain Moon arrived. Despite no longer even being in the same month as Byleth’s birthday, Flayn insisted the trio must still celebrate somehow. Eventually; the group was able to find a common time to meet.

Byleth sat on the ground as Flayn braided her hair. Before her cousin had arrived, Byleth had attempted to start the braid. However, it proved to be too difficult of a task for one woman to tackle alone.

“While your birthday certainly did not go as planned, I am glad we have an opportunity to finally celebrate it,” Flayn said as she happily finished off the braid, “I’m surprised you asked me to do your hair. It has been quite a while since the last time we did this. I understand though, you want to look your best. Perhaps catch the eyes of a certain someone…”

“I’m just anticipating tonight's adventure that’s all…” Byleth bashfully says.

Flayn gives Byleth a knowing look, “Of course… Now, are you sure Dimitri has a way to get up here? We’ve shortened your hair by quite a bit…” 

As she says that, Byleth stands, and the long blue braid sways. The ends just barely tickle her ankle. Byleth reaches for the braid and inspects it. There was absolutely no reason to complain. It was expertly done. Not a single side seemed thicker than the other as it wound securely together. When Byleth saw herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help but smile. For once she didn’t feel like a tangled mess. She was even surprised to find her bangs shaped her face nicely with her hair pulled back. Her body felt comfortable and capable in her black and pink monk attire. She liked it. She felt good about herself; all because of one little change.

“Thank you Flayn, you did wonderfully,” Byleth approved.

Flayn grinned as Byleth enjoyed looking at herself in the mirror. That was certainly a rare sight. With her hair like that, she didn’t look far off from Saint Seiros. Which made sense considering that was her mother. However, she kept the realization to herself; allowing Byleth to feel like her own person for once.

“You’re quite welcome,” Flayn chirped.

Suddenly a call from below reached them, “Byleth! It’s Dimitri! Is it safe to toss the hook?”

Byleth almost went to the window but stopped midstep, “Yes!”

A few seconds later, the grappling hook launched inside the room. Then with a swift tug, it moved quickly and latched onto the ledge with a clink.

“Oh, of course!” Flayn said, “How did I never think about using a grappling hook.”

“It was an idea Dimitri had a few days back… When he took me out of the tower,” Byleth admitted coyly.

“He took you out of the tower!?” Flayn exclaimed as she ran to Byleth’s side, “When did this happen!? I thought he was using the grappling hook so you could dress up for your birthday!”

For being Byleth’s closest friend, this was certainly news for Flayn. Her emotions turned within her chest; like her heart was a crumpled piece of parchment being tossed away. Out of everyone, Flayn thought she would be the one to finally help Byleth reach her freedom. At the very least, she thought she would be present for the day Byleth finally walked on earth again. Disappointment stung her like a hornet.

“Like I said it was a few days ago. Dimitri heard my mother and I fighting, that’s when he decided to break me out,” Byleth explained calmly.

“Without any forethought?” Flayn worried, “Did someone see you? Weren’t you paranoid about someone catching you both?”

“No. It was quite relaxing. We had a really nice time together,” Byleth smiled fondly at the memory, “Dimitri gave me his cloak and led me to the greenhouse. His friend Dedue was our escort. Have you met him? He’s a very kind man.” 

“Yes, I have. I met him during that start of the year,” Flayn said with a slight irritation in her tone. 

However, the conversation would have to be saved for later. With a warm smile, Dimitri climbed his way into the room. Flayn couldn’t help but feel a bit bitter. It’s not that she didn’t want this for Byleth. She was the one that brought them together. She just thought something so important would have included her…

Dimitri’s attention was immediately drawn to Byleth, “Happy birthday, Byleth. Well... belated birthday.”

His eyes widened in surprise as gazed at Byleth’s monk outfit. It was different from the ones he had seen classmates wear. The black garment was a perfect fit and clung pleasantly to her curves. The pink accents stood out charmingly. But something, in particular, caught his eye. From the high slits of the dress, a sliver of Byleth’s thighs were exposed… Had the uniform always been like that? 

Dimitri felt a blush rise from his neck and tingle his cheeks. Perhaps he was spending too much time with Sylvain. Had he really grown so repugnant that he almost ogled the women he fancied like some low life?

“Is everything alright?” Byleth asked curiously. Her eyes scanned over him, trying to decipher what caused the brief reaction.

“Of course, I’m just surprised you were able to secure a monk uniform. A custom made one, no less,” Dimitri responded quickly, “It suits you.”  
Byleth smiled as she ran her hand down her sides, still feeling the warmth of self-admiration, “Thank you. I had to invest in new clothes awhile back and Seteth agreed to commission a few of the uniforms around Garrg Mach. Flayn and I picked out the ones we thought were most suited to my taste.”

“You did well,” Dimitri complemented. All intrusive carnal thoughts aside, it did look wonderful on her. While not the best for swordplay, it would do for training.

“Shall we be on our way then?” Byleth said, already making her way to the ledge.

“Where exactly are we going?” Flayn asked as she scurried to her side.

“The training grounds. Dimitri promised to teach me swordplay. I want to master the Sword of The Creator as soon as I can. That’s going to be my ticket out of here,” Byleth answered as she grabbed the relic. It sparked to life in a golden hue briefly before being secured onto her belt, “Let’s not waste any more time.”  
  
Byleth could have worn her own cloak as they journeyed to the training grounds. However, she found Dimitri’s to be far more enjoyable. It was well insulated and it smelled like him. She’d be remiss to forget that detail. The first scent that struck her was herbal: chamomile. Byleth was happy to know Dimitri was using the tea she gave to him. Then, underneath it, was a faint metallic scent. As if he had sharpened a weapon while wearing it.

Imagining those details of his life made Byleth’s heart soften. It made her feel closer to him. She hoped it wasn’t strange to indulge in it.

As they rounded the corner, Mercedes greeted the group with a happy wave. Dedue in his fashion, nodded as they approached. 

“Mercedes, I didn’t expect to see you here,” Dimitri smiled.

“Oh, Dedue accompanied me to the Cathedral. It seems like tonight's plans are already in motion. I was just asking Dedue if he would like company for the night.”

“The more the merrier,” Byleth spoke up, “While we do need assistance on the outside. It would be nice if you joined us afterward.”

“His Highness has even prepared a cake for this evening. I hope you will enjoy it with us, Mercedes,” Dedue said.

“I would be honored,” Mercedes smiled as she sat alongside Dedue.

Byleth was disappointed when Dimitri traded her relic for a wooden sword. It didn’t feel organic. It was a clunky dull weight in her hands. Instead of slicing through the battlefield, this ‘sword’ felt like she would need to bludgeon an opponent instead. 

“We need to go over the basics before we move onto advanced weaponry,” Dimitri explained as if he read her mind, “True strength is something you work at. If you rely on your crest, it will be a crutch. You’ll never improve.” 

He stood across from her; his poster tall and his eyes focused. “You said you received some training as a child, right? Please show me what you remember, starting with your stance. Ready?”  
Byleth nodded.

“En-garde.” Dimitri's voice dropped slightly lower. The commanding tone was out of habit. When practice called for it, which was often, he would lend a hand in refereeing.

It was that habit that made Byleth’s chest bubble like a bottle of champagne. It also delayed her reaction. For a second, Dimitri worried that she didn’t remember anything and had put her on the spot. But the next second she was ready.

Byleth relied on muscle memory to engage. She bent her legs. Right foot forward. Easy. Right?

Dimitri came closer and walked around her. Byleth couldn’t help but watch as he inspected her. As he came to her other side, her leg was out and bent. It allowed for Byleth’s dress to open more and display her thigh. Dimitri averted his eyes quickly to feel less dastardly. 

“Good, let’s keep going,” Dimitri said picking up a wooden sword from the ground. He came forward and quickly dropped to a sharp stance. Their swords meet with a soft thud. “Let’s see your advance and retreat. I’ll retreat first.”

Byleth stepped forward and Dimitri stepped back; then the reverse. It was a simple sway that began to evolve wordlessly. Instead of trading every time and wading like some helpless adolescents at a ball, they went on instinct. They tested each other by the pressure applied on their crossed swords.Slowly the sway became more of a dance, Byleth’s eyes traveled down to Dimitri’s feet.

“No,” Dimitri softly corrected, “Up here. Keep your eyes on my body. Place your eyes on my shoulders or my eyes. Let your gaze soften. My feet won’t tell you anything. The shoulders never lie.”

Byleth brought her gaze up to Dimitri’s eyes. Instead of softening, she focused on them. It would be more accurate to say she got lost in them. His eyes were a lighter blue than she expected, like a frozen body of water. An icy surface, hiding wonders and mysterious dark depths below. She wanted to wade upon that cold tundra where she felt oddly warm. Suddenly the bubbling champagne in her chest was shaken, threatening to pop open.

Dimitri felt it too. He became captivated as Byleth was memorized by his eyes. He never thought he would live to see the day. What did she find so fascinating about him? Without either of them focusing, they both advance and trip into each other. Before Byleth can completely tumble over, Dimitri plants himself awkwardly and grabs the small of her back.

They stayed there; dipped as if they ended a waltz. Dimitri panics and brings Byleth upright, “Are you alright, Byleth? Please forgive my negligence!” 

Byleth stays in his arms for a moment. The cork pops off the champagne bottle. She presses her lips together, it grows into a smile, then blooms into laughter. A dizziness she never felt before sweetly fogs her mind. Soon, Dimitri’s worries fade away and he laughs along with her. His heart ached in such a blissful way. When was the last time he felt like this?

Had he ever?

“Believe it or not, that wasn’t the worst thing my practices have led to,” Dimitri smiles as his face grows red.

“That was nothing but...wonderful,” Byleth says. She continues to admire his eyes and he can’t help but do the same. Suddenly, a magnetism formed between them. Calling for both sides to come together. Byleth wasn’t sure what to do with it. Her face felt soft and tingly. Something pleaded with her to pull him closer.

Dimitri felt his breath leave his chest. His senses told him the only way he could breathe again was by her lips. So for his life, he drew closer to her…

_‘You’re disgusting.’_

_‘You’re foolish.’_

_‘You’re hopeless.’_

_‘Be smart and spare yourself the pain. You can not have her. So, worthless and crazed. Your lips on hers would be like acid. Or do you crave to crush every fragile thing, till it is nothing but dust in your hands?’_

Dimitri flinches from the mental pain of the intrusive thoughts.

Why now? Why when he was so close? These voices clung to him and corrupted his very being. They knotted and tangled like strings. Somedays, Dimitri couldn’t tell where he began and where the voices ended.

“Dimitri, are you okay?” 

He looks at Byleth. The flush in her cheeks had disappeared. As did the sparkle in her eyes as they became placid. Her features washed in worry. The laughter and magnetism vanished like smoke. It was all his doing.

And the lips he long to touch...Would remain untainted by him. It was the only good thing about this moment.

Dimitri smiles through his pain as they slowly part, “I’m alright… An old wound decided to ache for a moment...That’s all... Let’s move on to strikes shall we?”

As Dimitri brings Byleth to the training dummies, Mercedes’s hands fall from her red face. Slowly, she went back into the shadows and through the door. She decided to check in on them at an interesting time. She couldn’t make out much from what the moonlight and candles provided only that something was going to happen… and then it didn’t.

The one o’clock bell rang through the monastery, declaring to those in the training grounds that Byleth’s lesson was over. A huff of disappointment left Byleth as she lowered her sword. 

“Wonderful job today, Byleth. You certainly are far more proficient than I expected. Also, you're far easier to teach than my other students,” Dimitri says.

Byleth perks up and her chest aches just a little. Other students? So, this wasn’t unique. Dimitri was just a friend reaching out to help a friend...

Byleth did even realize the other had walked in until Flayn dashed by wishing to see the cake. Dimitri led them to the wood bleachers and uncovered a beautiful looking cake.

“Oh my! It's a strawberry shortcake! Just like the one we made last month. I’m quite impressed, Dimitri,” Mercedes praised.

Dimitri looked up briefly as he poked the candles into the cake, “I only pray it tastes good. Looks can be deceiving.”

Dedue grabbed a candle from one of its pedestals and presented it in front of Dimitri. With a thank you, Dimitri took his small candle and passed the flame around the cake. “Happy Birthday, Byleth,” Dimitri warmly smiles. Soon, the rest congratulated her in a small cheer.

Byleth couldn’t stop her smile even if she wanted to. A warmth filled her as she looked among the kind group. 

Byleth knew what she wanted to wish for. It was the same thing every year. Freedom. However, as she blew the candles out her a different word encompassed her mind.

Dimitri.

Her eyes widened in surprise. 

...At least she knew that wasn’t a wish wasted. Even if she wasn’t sure why.

Once the small applause died, Dimitri began to cut the cake. Gingerly he passed the first piece to Byleth, “Birthday girl first.”

Patiently, she waited for everyone to receive a piece. Once Dimitri served himself, Byleth no longer restrained herself. The bite was soft and fluffy. Every taste complemented each other. After a few more bites a soft chuckle rose from Dimitri, “I suppose that’s a yes.”

“What?” Byleth asked.

“I asked if you liked it. But given how focused you are, I assumed that was a yes,” Dimitri explained.

“Oh, yes. Thank you so much, Dimitri. It means a lot that you did this for me, again,” Byleth smiled sheepishly.

“I’m just grateful you're enjoying yourself.” 

Dimitri ate slower than the rest. This time, it wasn’t because of his lack of taste. In truth, he was too busy watching Byleth. For someone with her background, she wasn’t dainty or proper while eating something delicious. It certainly was another charming point of hers.

After a while, as the ladies talked away, Dimitri asked Dedue to help him close the weapons closet. Away from everyone and among the clutter, they spoke freely. 

“Thank you for helping me with the cake, Dedue. I doubt it would have ever been so delicious without your help or on time. I wish you had given yourself at least some credit,” Dimitri frowned.

“Nonsense. I was not about to intrude upon your wooing of Byleth. You say she’s a woman who has difficulty expressing her emotion. Yet, her eyes shined brightly every time she gazed upon you.”

Dimitri lets out a single strained laugh, “I thought you weren’t one to tease my friend.”  
“I am not teasing. I am speaking the truth. If you would like proof look here,” Dedue said as he maneuvered a shield in his hand. Through the shine, Dimitri could make out Byleth’s figure looking his way as Flayn and Mercedes chatted. He was foolish enough to turn around and look at Byleth, who immediately looked down at her cake. Without the shield, He might never have caught that or understood why the hue in her cheeks shifted momentarily. 

“Who was last in charge of cleaning the weaponry,” Dimitri asked softly.

“According to the chart, it was Ferdinand, Your Highness,” Dedue said.

“I’ll have to thank him later…”

* * *

  
  
“Huh, I’ve never had someone thank me for that. However, I graciously accept. I’m glad to know another person fancies weaponry like myself. Truthfully, I find the activity of cleaning and maintaining them cathartic,” Ferdinand spoke over other students training and jousting.

“I wholeheartedly agree. Especially when it comes to sturdier arms. Besides, it feels nice to have your equipment in top shape. I’m still scouring the market to get my hands on some of Zoltan’s work. Dare I say, that is weaponry worthy of daily maintenance. Just for the joy of having such mastery in your hands. Have you heard of Zoltan?” Dimitri asked.

“You wound me with such a question, Your Highness! Can you call yourself a true weapons connoisseur without knowing of Zoltan and his legendary work!” Ferdinand said.

“Apologies, I simply wasn’t sure how well known he is outside of the Kingdom,” Dimitri smiled.

However before the two could speak on such invigorating matters further, Sylvain let out a hiss. “Hey, Dimitri! Before you and Ferdinand fangirl any further, Professor Jeritza said, ‘You're next.’” Sylvain said as he hopped off the horse. He cringed as he rolled his shoulder back, “And watch out for that left jab.”

Honestly, Dimitri had been anticipating this day for a while. It was another step towards his paladin degree. Even though Professor Hannamen has started drilling him in his Lord class for the Battle of The Eagle and Lion.

Dimitri settled himself upon his horse easily despite the new armor. It wasn’t as much of a problem as one might anticipate. As a child, Gustave gave him armor almost comically large on him. All in the name of training and preparing him for the future. In a sense it worked; though Gustave was thinking about Dimitri’s regalia as king. Not a student at Garreg Mach. 

“The best for last,” Professor Jeritza mused as he adjusted the strap on his lance.

“Thank you…” Dimitri said uncomfortably. Not only was that compliment in front of other students… It was a compliment from one of the most closed-off people in Garreg Mach.

Jeritza’s baritone voice reached out coolly as he steadied his horse, “There is something about you, Your Highness. Something I don’t like. Don’t hold back against me.”

There it was. Dimitri should have known it was only a matter of time. 

The two steadied themselves. Jeritza’s eyes bore into Dimitri. They studied and analyzed every bit of him, trying to catch his flaw. 

Dimitri simply decided he wouldn’t give him the time. With a snap of the reins and a shout, he launched from his corner. Their weapons collide harshly. Sylvain wasn’t kidding about that jab. It almost caught him off guard. 

Through the cheers and yelling of those watching, Dimitri could just barely hear his instructor. “You haven’t always been like this. Have you?”

Their weapons struggled against each other. It was almost a stalemate till Dimitri put all his effort behind his arm. With a harsh shove, Jeritza drew back.

Dimitri wasn’t sure what Jeritza was trying to get at. All he could feel was this simmering aversion. What better thing to do than you use it?

The world around him became unfocused. His breath grew heavy with each dodge and swing. It was as the loud as the cheers from the stands. Finally, he caught an opening.

Dimitri raced forward and reared his horse. With a swift slice upwards, he connected to his instructor's armor and knocked him prone. Not a second later did a knight call the fight for the Dimitri. Sylvain was first to cheer for the victory.

Hopping off his horse, Dimitri extended his hand to Jeritza, “Have I always been this strong? Yes, I have.”

The masked man declined the act of sportsmanship. To be fair, Dimitri's snarky comment didn’t help. With a grunt, Jeritza narrows his eyes, “I did not mean that Blaiddyd. There's an air about you...A rich secret, no doubt."

"...I don't know what you mean Professor Hyrm."

"Oh, but you do…Your friend is right to call you a boar. To think a wild creature inserted itself into affairs unrelated to him.”

Dimitri wasn't sure what called out to the masked man. Was it the stench of death that strongly attached to him?

A sneer scrunched on Dimitri’s face as he watched Jeritza turn away. As he rejoined the other students, the prince suppressed the cringe that formed on his face. On the inside, he still ruminated over the comment. It remained like a rotten scent, constantly wafting in the wind. 

* * *

Another quiet night provided perfect conditions for training. To both Dimitri and Byleth’s amazement, the latter proved to be a faster learner. She soaked up knowledge and lessons like a sponge and refused to let go. Also, she did have a strong motive and a great teacher. However, she did have a habit of being too antsy.

A few lessons ago, Byleth made the mistake of trying a mauver without warning on Dimitri. Her body simply told her to fight. With a swift slice, she had knocked Dimitri on his rear. Byleth immediately felt guilty and apologized profusely. Luckily, Dimitri laughed it off. He was too impressed to even care about the inevitable bruises. Besides, it was an honest mistake.

Byleth sat down and leaned against the wood wall sectioning off the field and bleachers. Her mouth was dry as her chest burned from lack of air. Her limbs ached in such a way that she knew they would be sore in the morning.

“Wonderful job on those sprints,” Dimitri said as he sat beside her. Byleth certainly felt envious of him. He was breathing steady and not drenched in sweat. But those feelings soon disappeared when Dimitri unhooked a canteen of water from his belt.

Byleth greedily accepted it; not even caring how some of it dripped off the sides of her mouth. The fire in her lungs sizzled out as she sighed, “Thanks.”

“It’s my pleasure. I realized that you share an unfortunate habit with my other students. You forget to bring water to practice,” Dimitri said.

Byleth’s guts twist again. Her lips then take control, “Who are your other students?”

Dimitri turned in surprise, “I never told you? They’re the orphans within the monastery.”

Well, that ugly feeling disappeared quickly. But now Byleth wanted to shrink away. All this time, she was jealous of Dimitri teaching children? The truth she was afraid to hear was something undeniably adorable.

“How did that come to be?” Byleth asked.

“They caught me sparing with the knights. The next thing I knew, I was swarmed by this group children, begging me to teach them how to fight. I couldn’t resist. They were far too earnest,” Dimitri said with a heartwarming grin. Byleth couldn’t help but smile along with him. Sometimes being by his side felt like happily smothering yourself into the plushest blankets and furs.

“This explains why you're such a great professor.”

Dimitri smiles, “I’m not sure if I agree with ‘great’. But I try the best I can, for you and them.” Dimitri grows somber and leans against the wall with Byleth, “In a way, I feel an obligation to them. I know the pain of losing family. That devastating void that leaves you feeling numb… I lost my father, step-mother, and close-friend in an assassination years ago. ”

“What of your mother?”

“I never met my birth mother. She became ill and died after giving birth to me. My last blood relative is my uncle. Whom...let’s just say we don’t get along. You don’t wish to hear of our quarrels.”

Dimitri takes his gaze from the night sky and turns to Byleth. His lips twitch up in a brief smile, “I do have companions though. Such as Dedue. Ah! As well as Lord Rodgiure. He’s Felix’s father. And after Duscar, Rodrigue became a second father to me…”

“And me?” Byleth asks softly.

Dimitri felt his ears burn as he took Byleth’s hand, “And of course you, my dearest friend.” 

His heart and lips threatened to stop on dearest. But his mind took control and amended the thought. However, Dimitri became so focused on controlling his words; his body spoke against him. He hadn’t realized he placed a kiss on Byleth’s hand until he set it back down. The warmth of her hand vanished from his lips as he looked to the sky again. Dimitri didn’t dare look at Byleth. He couldn’t bear knowing how she felt.

If Dimitri had, he would have seen Byleth’s hand still planted on her thigh. Her eyes began to grow dry in this strange staring contest. Finally, Byleth blinked and held the spot he kissed when Dimitri spoke up, “A-actually, Rodrigue is visiting the monastery now. Unfortunately, it’s for unpleasant Kingdom affairs. However, I think we could use your help.”

Dimitri smirked as he saw Byleth looking intently at him. “You’ve certainly proven yourself as a tactician. Perhaps you might help us with this coming battle?”

“Yes.” Byleth cut in.

Dimitri let out a chuckle, “I knew I could count on you. Ironically, the battle will be taking place in a tower. The Conand Tower. We even have some old maps of the fortress that will aid us in planning.”

“Then let’s not waste any time. Do you have the maps now?” Byleth asked, looking all around the place.

“I do. When we return to your room, I will give you the maps and our current battle plan. Do not be afraid to revise anything if you think it’s necessary,” Dimitri said as he stood and reached for Byleth’s hand.

“Why wait? Let’s do it here,” Byleth said Dimitri helped bring her up.

They did, however, need to return to her place. Since their time to be outside was nearly up. Byleth promised Dimitri she would get sleep before working on the plan. However, the next day after lunch, he found rolled up papers on his desk. All of them are tied together by a pink ribbon. Inside was a well-formulated and detailed plan in a handwriting Dimitri had started to familiarize himself with; Byleth’s.

* * *

While the days left in the Verdant Rain Moon dwindle; so do Byleth’s lessons. Dimitri begrudgingly needed to steps away for a brief moment. He had duties to perform before the mission approached. 

Of course, Byleth understood. Especially being Kingdom affairs again. Yet the boredom became overwhelmingly numbing. She tried to the best of her ability to practice her swordsmanship. But pushing all her furniture aside provided a limited work area in an already tight space. There were mishaps galore.

Seteth, upon last visiting his niece, noticed her disquietude. He had remembered earlier some books Rhea asked him to give away. Surely, there wouldn’t be any harm in giving them to Byleth. So the next day, Seteth dropped off the books.

Upon inspecting them, they seemed to be a few years older than her. Much to Byleth’s delight, some books were bookmarked with pink flowers. Some pages were scored in pencil, displaying small notes on the side.

The handwriting was cute and swirly. Most likely a young woman’s. She didn’t know of any man that drew heart within their books. 

Byleth felt more intrigued by the notes than the actual book. With some saying things like, ‘Very romantic’, ‘Do this next date?’, ‘Find the recipe. Sounds good.’, and ‘Cute name for a baby girl!’. A name kept popping up too. No doubt a lover's name based upon the scenes. Also, the tiny hearts at the end of ‘Jeralt’ give it away.

The woman was madly in love with this man. Byleth’s chest grew tight. This was something she never knew she needed. Someone helping her navigate and understand her new world. A validation upon her new blossoming emotions. That what she felt wasn’t the way friends feel about each other. That what she was felling was love... 

It was in a form so different to her. Hopefully, this woman could help her understand it all. 

Byleth giggled at the though of writing ‘Dimitri’ in her books. She might even dare to dot the i’s with hearts.

Byleth flipped through the few books given to her, trying to find a name for her latest instructor. In one, just at the start of the book, a page stuck to the cover. She carefully peeled it back from the glue that bound it all.

‘Sitri,

I saw this at the marketplace. I hope it was the one you were looking for.

\- With all my love to you, Jeralt’

With that Byleth learned the name of her newest teacher, Sitri.

* * *

Most people after traveling to Faerghus to fight a disinherited noble turned demonic beast would decide to relax. However, by the time they all returned to Garreg Mach, it was only half-past nine. It was too early for Dimtri to turn in. Looking around the Blue Lions, it seemed to be the general consensus. It didn’t need to be said, but everyone was still trying to process what they just saw.

The ladies departed together and went to Mercedes’s room where she had a few leftover sweets.

Sylvain went back to the stables without a word. A cold bite went down Dimitri’s spine as he did. Everyone knew Miklan was a repulsive man, especially Sylvain. Yet, he still couldn’t walk away from that battle unharmed. Dimitri took a step forward.

“Don’t.”

Felix turned his attention away from Sylvain to Dimitri.

With a sigh, he continued, “He needs to be alone right now. If we go after him now, he’ll only put his guard up. Besides, he told me he wants to talk to Professor Hanneman. Something about the Lance of Ruin.”

“You’re sure he’ll be alright?” Dimitri pressed.

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Felix said as he made his way out of the knight’s hall.

“Felix! Do you want food first?” Ashe called out.

“Not hungry.” And with that Felix was gone. 

Another silence filled the air as Dimitri stored the last of his armor away.

“Would you care to join us, Your Highness?” Ashe asked, “Dedue and I planned to make something small before turning in for the night.”

Dimitri couldn’t deny that it warmed his heart to be included. Even if Ashe hadn’t let go of his title, this was still a step forward. However, he already made a promise to himself on how he would spend the last remaining hours of the day.

“I hate to decline, but Gilbert said he needed me to fill out a mission report so he might send it to Lord Rodrigue. Please invite me again. Hopefully next time, I won’t be so busy. Tomorrow perhaps we can all share a meal.”

Dedue nodded as Ashe spoke, “Of course! I’d be happy too.”

“If we arrive at the dining hall before everyone else, we might be able to have the sweet buns before they run out,” Dedue said with a small smirk.

“I hope so! They always run out before I can even get to them!” Ashe said with a groan, “I swear I’ve seen Hubert sneak an extra serving for Edelgard.”

Dimitri rolled his eyes and smirked, “I wouldn’t doubt it.” 

He remembers the time he used to share meals with his step-sister. If he waited a second too long to take another bite of any of his desserts, Edelgard would already be eyeing his plate; asking if he was going to finish it. Wanting nothing more than to become friends with his only sibling, he would side his plate over to her.

“You both enjoy yourselves. Thank you for your hard work today,” Dimtri bowed to his friends.

They both returned the gesture. “It was all thanks to your planning. Whoever you’ve been crafting battle plans with sure knows their stuff. I hope we’ll get a chance to meet them one day,” Ashe replies.

“I hope you do too,” Dimitri nodded.

Dimitri found himself at the base of the Goddess Tower before he knew it. 

“Byleth! Let down your hair, please!”

Blue tresses plummeted down a few moments later. Byleth smiled at Dimitri as he climbed up. Happiness sparked in her like flint against steel, quickly engulfing the tinder in her chest. “I didn’t even know you came back,” Byleth said as Dimitri came through the window, “Usually, my informant keeps me up to date.”

Flayn perked up from her place at the small table, “I did not know either. I was assisting my brother with work.”  
“I arrived a few hours ago. Just before dinner,” Dimitri fibbed.

At the corner of the room, he spotted a broken vase, curiously he made his way to it. “How did this happen?” 

A blush crept on Byleth’s face as a giggle started to bubble in Flayn’s chest. “I...I tried to practice my swordsmanship with the Sword of the Creator… I didn’t know it could be used as a ranged weapon…” Byleth brought the sword into her hands and with a flick of her wrist, the whole thing unraveled. 

Dimitri was somewhere in between impressed and worried. “That is why we started with normal training gear…” He said with a lopsided smile.

“If you are anxious to get out, I can take you,” Dimitri offered, “We won’t have Dedue or Mercedes with us this time. Might we request your help again, Flayn?”

Before Flayn could get an answer out, Byleth already began to fiddle with her hair. Reaching over to help start the braid, Flayn nodded, “Of course. I’ll keep a sharp eye out for you both.”

“Thank you, Flayn. I’ll be sure to make those cookies we had a few days ago for you,” Byleth said.

“I certainly won’t complain!”  
  


Practice made perfect. As they all chatted, Flayn was able to fix Byleth’s hair in record time. It wasn’t much longer until they were out of the tower. Without any convincing, Byleth decided to leave the Sword of the Creator there. It had seen enough action for one day. Hopefully, Rhea wouldn’t miss that vase…

Despite the travel and toll of the battle, Dimitri knew he still had energy left to give. Instead of preparing the grounds, Dimitri met Byleth on the start line they used for sprinting. 

While Byleth stretched her legs, she looked to Dimitri with a smirk, “Professor Blaiddyd, might you be joining me in this warm-up?”

Dimitri bites his lip and shakes his head. He still needed to figure out how to handle her teasing. He sighs in amusement, “Yes. I still have some energy I need to get rid of from the battle. On your mark.”

“Alright. Now,” With that Byleth sprinted ahead. Dimitri did a quick double-take before closing the small gap that formed between them. Then surpassing her by strides. She knew that was bound to happen, hence her head start. Nonetheless, a playful competition sparked between them.

On the outside of the training ground, Flayn lazily flipped through one of Byleth’s new books. She wasn’t kidding about the notes. Certainly a strange quirk.

A shiver went down her spine as the wind whistled past. Now she was regretting not grabbing a coat. She didn’t understand how Dedue and Mercedes endured this. What would happen when the weather grew colder?

With a pout, Flayn flopped down on the bench.

They’d probably huddle for warmth. Safe in each other's arms as they studied the night away. While Dimitri and Byleth danced not only around their feelings but their swords.

Flayn was proud of Byleth. From what she gathered, Byleth was learning at an unprecedented rate. But things were starting to feel different.

She began to selfishly worry about losing her closest friend. Byleth deserved to have friends. Flayn knew that. She was just worried about where that would leave her. Somedays with the way her father acted, it felt like she might as well be locked away too.

She prayed to Sothis that things changed soon…

Eventually, the one o’clock bell rang. The doors to the training hall opened. The pair of eyes that were watching Flayn vanished. It stalked to the place it would soon catch its prey. 

Knowing it was easier to leave now, Flayn said goodnight to Byleth and Dimitri as she entered the main hall. She took a single step on the staircase, then retracted it. With a sigh, she continued to roam the hall till she ended up at the gazebo. Her mind and body were still anxious. She walked around like a wind-up toy waiting to slowly find rest.

However, it came to her as a black gauntlet with a sickly-sweet scent. As the wet cloth pressed to her face, Flayn instantly went limp in her captor's hands. Her book dropped to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, the holidays really messed me up! But it's okay now! I am back!
> 
> Speaking of holidays, Valentine's Day is just around the corner! I am making a promise to myself, I will update this fic on Valentine's Day! ೕ(•̀ㅂ•́ ) ♡♡♡♡  
> Ideally, I'll get another chapter out before that Valentine's Day update.  
> (But... I'm not the best with time management lol.)
> 
> Also, I remember planning this chapter thinking what a great idea it was to have Flayn be kidnapped. For a good 15 minutes, I thought it was my own idea. （；^ω^）
> 
> Also, *Gasp* that E rating though.  
> In all seriousness though, smut will get a special warning within the chapter. First at the top of the page, then will be marked off with a dotted line in the fic. Or something to that effect. It will be a clear indication that smut happens there.  
> But, we're still a few chapters away from it. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! ♡


	8. With a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW!
> 
> Some sexual innuendos. It gets a little spicy but fear not, it's all Teen.

The morning bustled uncannily with life. Knights and monks had taken to the monastery grounds; rushing around and slowly multiplying in number. It progressively became worse when Seteth joined their ranks. When class was almost out for the Blue Lions, Seteth came in hurriedly. He curtly beckoned Professor Hanneman, holding off the last few minutes of class. To which a grumble emanated from Sylvain and Felix. Both for vastly different reasons.

When Seteth left along with a few other knights, Professor Hanneman returned to his desk somberly; gaining the attention of his class.

“Students, I am afraid I must be the bearer of bad news. Seteth's younger sister, Flayn, has gone missing. Our mission this month is to find her and bring her home safely,” Professor Hanneman explained.

A chill went down Dimitri’s spine upon the revelation. He could feel a voice tap against his consciousness. He listened to the talk of his classmates in an attempt to suppress it. However, their voices soon grew unintelligible.

_ ‘Oh, dear. Your friend is missing. You really do bring such terrible luck to those you care about.’ _

_ ‘Whatever could they want her for?’ _

_ ‘She’s special…’ _

_ ‘That’s right… Special, just like…’ _

‘Byleth,’ Dimitri thinks in unison with the voices. 

He needed to leave. Now.

Dimitri’s sense of hearing slowly came back to him. Unfortunately, it was threatened to be undermined again by the drumming of his heart. Professor Hanneman said something and nodded to the class. Everyone started to get up from their seats.

Dimitri couldn’t have left at a more alarming rate. Neglecting his books and papers, he sprinted out of the classroom, bumping into Ferdinand in the process. With a quick apology, Dimitri carried straight on to the Goddess Tower.

It was a good thing that most of the priests had decided to join in the look for Flayn because Dimitri barely paid any heed to his surroundings. Dashing through the vines, he made his way along the dusty dirt trail.

“BYLETH! Please, let down your hair!! Please, Byleth!!” Dimitri urgently yelled.

He swore for a moment that time had stopped. Nothing moved around him. Not even the slightest breeze. If she took any longer, he would climb his way up with his bare hands.

Finally, Byleth dropped her hair below. Dimitri grabbed his chest and let out a ragged sigh. It barely made it past his painfully tight throat.

Byleth watched in alarm as he made his way up. He was climbing up faster than he ever had before. Faster than even her mother ever had.

“Dimitri! What are you-”

They collided onto the wooden floor together. Dimitri’s knees took the brunt of the fall while his hands cradled Byleth. She was safely pressed against his chest. His heartbeat was pounding violently. She almost worried it would burst. 

When Byleth’s arms softly enveloped Dimitri; his grip grew tighter. She might lose her breath at this rate. Maybe even get a bruise. But it was a minute problem. She enjoyed it, even if her ribs threatened to crack. 

Byleth once again found safety in Dimitri’s arms.

“I feared you were gone…” Dimitri said after a few moments. Having her so close, he could smell a sweet and floral scent from her. It was a pleasant combination of tea and baked goods.

“I’m so glad you’re safe...”

“Why wouldn’t I be safe?” Byleth asked, pulling away from his hold. When she looks at him, she’s met with a pained expression. Whatever had happened shook him terribly. It was strange to see someone so strong become so shaken. 

Byleth takes her hand and gently strokes Dimitri’s cheek. His whole body melts at the touch. Dimitri takes hold of her hand and he closes his eyes tightly. He concentrates on her. Only her.

Dimitri’s better judgment was left in the classroom. He brings his forehead against hers. All his thoughts and worries thaw like snow in spring. It was slow but full of hope. A true blessing after everything. 

Especially, The freedom of being able to touch her without a care. Regret could be saved for later. For now, he enjoys his sanctuary.

Byleth’s chest aches and pounds. It’s a good thing Dimitri is holding on to her or else she might fall to the ground. She felt so light. So radiantly warm.

“Dimitri, what’s wrong?” Byleth whispers.

Dimitri returns her gaze, but it’s filled with confusion. Then it clicks.

She doesn’t know.

“BYLETH!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” 

Byleth immediately scrambles away from Dimitri’s grasp, “I-it’s my mother!”

“LET ME UP!” Rhea desperately calls.

Reality snaps back into place. Dimitri helps Byleth up before she trips over her dress. “I’m coming, mother!”

She turns back to Dimitri who is currently trying to decide if he can scale the other side of the tower. Byleth turns him towards her wardrobe, “Hide in there, quickly!”

With a shove, Dimitri races to the wardrobe. When he opens it, a few different dresses hang upon hooks. He pushes them back and with a bright blush and haphazardly stuffs himself inside. It’s difficult fitting into such a small space. Then again, it was not meant to hold a man such as himself. To make things worse, he isn’t able to close the door completely. A faint crack of light seeps through the wardrobe.

“What were you doing leaving your hair out like that!?” Rhea says as Byleth helps to pull her into the room.

“I saw you coming… Besides, it isn’t as if anyone would have been able to see it,” Byleth countered softly. There must have been some terrible bug going around Garreg Mach, Byleth thought. Then again, her mother falling into fits of anxiety wasn’t anything new.

“That is not the point!” Rhea says as she wildly claws Byleth’s hair back inside. When that is over, she pulls Byleth in for a hug. This one hurts. It was invasive. 

As Rhea latches onto Byleth, Dimitri tries to maneuver his body carefully so he might see outside.

“Oh, mother… I can’t imagine what would have happened had you...not protected my sweet child,” Rhea treads carefully upon her words as her voice quivered.

Byleth starts to grow irritated in her mother’s arms. She presses back and looks up at Rhea, “Mother, what’s going on?”

Rhea exhales slowly and neglects to look Byleth in her eyes. Instead, she focuses on her daughter’s hair. Still, its unchanged hue of blue.

“Last night, after Flayn visited you, she was kidnapped. We presume by a crazed man known as the Death Knight.”

Byleth shoves Rhea back, earning an appalled gasp from her. “No,” Byleth argues softly, “Please, don’t trick me, Mother.”

“I am not tricking you! How could you even think that!?” Rhea steps forward and places her hands at the sides of Byleth’s face. “Do you honestly think I would lie about such a tragedy? I ran over here like a madwoman to see if you were safe! It was quite unbecoming of me, so the least you can do is believe me!”

“But I saw her go home…”

Dimitri cringes begging for Byleth to not slip their secret.

“You saw her leave?” Rhea says flatly. She marches over to the window facing the monastery grounds, “How!? You can barely see past the bridge!”

Byleth knew she had no answer to that. Flayn must have wandered out this morning or decided to not turn in for the night. But she couldn’t understand why. What could have caused her to turn around?

Byleth grips the sides of her dress, “If she was last seen with me, then let me help find her.”

“Are you insane?” Rhea slowly turns to sneer at Byleth, “They’ve taken Flayn for her blood. Now you wish to offer yourself up on a silver platter to them!? This is the very reason I keep you up here! Do you not remember the danger they pose!? Do you think I want to see my daughter strung up and bleed out like some animal after a hunt!? Do you know what that would do to me? To the people of the church? To all of Fodlan? We need you more than you could imagine.”

“Are you really using Flayn’s kidnapping as a lesson against me!?” Byleth exclaimed.

“I’m using it as evidence! Proof of danger to an insubordinate child!”

Byleth sharply inhales and looks around her room. She remembers what Dimitri told her about relying on her crest. She knows he’s right. However, life is moving far too quickly for her. Time ticks violently in her mind.

Byleth owes so much to Flayn. She would have rotted in isolation years ago. Flayn was her tie to the real world. She kept the spark of life in her aflame till more could be breathed in.

The Sword of the Creator ignites to life in Byleth’s hand, “Mother, I’m stronger now!”

Rhea walks slowly towards Byleth. Her heels click throughout the whole room. Byleth soon figures out this is a staredown. Her gaze can’t waiver against her mother’s. An icy smile glosses over Rhea’s lips, “Who trained you? Who’s been wasting their time upon you?”

Byleth’s blood runs cold. Dimitri holds his breath.

“I don’t know…”

Byleth lets out a yelp before she can finish her sentence. Rhea twists her arm in a way that causes her to drop the sword. 

The wood of the wardrobe splinters under Dimitri’s grip.

“Because whoever has been teaching you clearly isn’t a good instructor,” Rhea releases Byleth from the hold. Byleth backs away holding her hand and almost tripping on her hair.

Rhea picks up the Sword of the Creator with the utmost care. A loving touch Byleth swears she hasn’t felt in years. “You’re acting like one of the orphans in the monastery, pretending to be a knight. If you go out there, you will be torn apart in an instant. You would be utterly helpless. That is why I am here to protect you. You do not understand the world, but I do. So stop this nonsense. If you wish to be useful, devote yourself to the Goddess.”

“Mother, I have been,” Byleth groans.

“You have not! You’re distracted! Garreg Mach may be your future, but you might need more motivation. True solitude. Safe and undisturbed… Zanado perhaps…” Rhea muses as she sits on the window frame.

A voice tells Dimitri how easy it would be to push Rhea off.

Byleth races to Rhea’s side, “No! Please! I promise I’ll work harder now!”

“So you have been neglecting your work? Has your nose been stuck in too many fairytale books?” Rhea says glancing at the newest stack. An oddly familiar one too.

Byleth’s eyes quickly flickered to the wardrobe and back to the ground. “Yes, I’ve been distracted by fantasies…”

“As I thought. Since I love you, I won’t take away your books yet. Although, if you had cared about anything or anyone sooner; you would have already been blessed by the Goddess. You would be the perfect vessel. Flayn could have already been home because of you. Better yet, she wouldn’t have even been kidnapped had you listened to me,” Rhea sighed as Byleth released her hair down.

The voice reminds Dimitri again how easy it would be to push Rhea. 

“I will see you tomorrow my dear,” With a kiss to Byleth’s forehead, Rhea leaves the tower.

When her mother is safe on the ground, Byleth slumps down the lumpy stone wall. She curls into herself without a sound. Dimitri races out of the wardrobe and falls to his knees in front of her.

“Byleth! Let me see your arm!” Dimitri urges as he takes a hand from her face. His gloved hand softly traces along her skin. A faint red mark made by Lady Rhea still lingers.

“Damn that woman…” Dimitri growls under his breath.

“She’s right…” Byleth whispers into her arm. Her whole body feels weak and heavy. She keeps herself turned away from Dimitri. He’s far too sweet of a sight. She doesn’t deserve to see it.

“About what!?” Dimitri was aghast to hear Byleth falling into Rhea’s lies. “Do not dare believe her words. She has this toxic idealization for you.”

“But she’s right...If I had cared-”

“Stop! I won’t listen to this. I will not let you fall to such lies. Look at me Byleth,” Dimitri takes away her other arm. Like a child, she turns her head away with her eyes closed shut. “Please,” Dimitri pleads, a hand rests on her cheek. 

With a soft sob, Byleth lets Dimitri turn her face to him. His body felt like it had been shot with a thunder spell at the sight.

“Byleth...You’re crying…” Dimitri feels his heart twist at the sight. His gloves dampen as he starts to wipe away her tears.

“Flayn’s gone...I could have saved her… If I truly cared about her or anyone, this wouldn’t have happened. Just like my mother said…” Byleth whimpered.

“No, you’re different now. You are one of the most caring people I have met. Humanity and life light your eyes. I’ve seen it as you share tea with Flayn or planned strategies for battle. You’ve fretted over every person on the field. You served to our strengths and protected our weaknesses. If that’s not enough, then look at yourself...You’re crying. I’ve never seen you do that till now,” Dimitri reassured. He took Byleth’s hands to help her stand up. Instead, she took the opportunity to cuddle into his arms. He certainly wouldn’t complain. Even if a wandering eye would think it too intimate to have her in his lap. She needs him.

“I’ve never done this till now...Cry, that is,” Byleth says resting her head on Dimitri’s shoulder.

“You’ve never...? Nevermind, that is a question for another time,” Dimitri says, “What matters is how you will carry on from here. Flayn is still alive. You have an opportunity to save a person that is precious to you. Not many people have that chance…”

Dimitri pulls back to look Byleth in the eyes, “So what must you do? What does your heart tell you?”

Byleth sniffles as she places a hand over her heart, “I want to fight. I can’t wait for a miracle. I’ve been praying too long for it to be realized. I know I’m not ready to face these enemies. But I can’t stand by while Flayn is in danger.”

Dimitri nods, “If that is the path you choose, then I have every intention to stand by you, Byleth. Your enemies are my enemies. I’ll personally see to it that you're safe and victorious.”

They fall into each other again; together they find peace.

“Thank you, Dimitri,” Byleth whispers.

“Of course. But you need to rest. Cry out your frustrations if you so wish. Because tonight we will train differently,” Dimitri brings them up to standing, “So, I need to leave you now. I’ll be back for you tonight.”

“Do you promise?” Byleth asks.

Without a hint of bashfulness, Dimitri kisses Byleth’s hand. “With all my heart.”

* * *

When dusk settles upon Garreg Mach, Dimitri returns to Byleth. Just as he promised. 

Today presented new challenges for them. The patrol was tighter as they looked for any sign of Flayn or the Death Knight.

The two appeared nonchalant as they walked on thin ice. Byleth still wore Dimitri’s cloak in an attempt to hide her hair. He doubted the knights protecting the grounds knew Byleth. Nonetheless, he was prepared if an eye or two drifted their way. Dimitri held Byleth’s hand close to his side. Hoping that whatever anyone saw, they would chalk it up to the prince having a secret lover. It was a far easier rumor to deal with rather than the truth. 

Also, he’d be lying if the idea of Byleth being his secret lover didn’t make his heart pound. 

Luckily, they were successful in reaching the training ground doors undisturbed and unnoticed. Dimitri softly pulls Byleth’s hands away from the handles.

“Before you go in there, I should warn you first,” Dimitri said.

Byleth looks up at him perplexed, “About?”

“I will not take away your opportunity for revenge against those who hurt Flayn. But I would be remiss to not acknowledge that you lack the necessary skills to protect yourself. I am only one man. There is only so much I can teach you, as a student myself. Not to mention the little time we have left to prepare. So, I asked for a favor...or eight.”

Byleth continued to stare at him. 

“I’ll just show you,” Dimitri said. He opens the door and leads them inside. The sound of metal crashing and laughter from bystanders fill the air.

“This is the Blue Lion house,” Dimitri says with a reassuring smile. His hand brings Byleth along, who froze at the entryway at the sight of so many strangers. Among the group, Mercedes notices them and trots over with a smile. Annette follows curiously behind her.   
“You’ve already met Mercedes and Dedue. This here is Annette.” At the mention of her name the ginger-haired girl cheerfully waves. As this happens, the two start to gain the rest of everyone’s attention. “Oh, coming this way is Ashe and Ingrid. They are very kind, I promise you. As well as Dorothea, the newest member of our class. Over in the back is Felix, who just beat Sylvain to the ground…”

“It’s a pleasure to meet miss,” Ashe said reaching out his hand towards her, “You must be the nun who helped save His Highness at the attack in Remire.”

Byleth carefully takes his hand, fearing it would disappear. She had heard of all these people through Dimitri’s stories. She expected them to remain as such for a while longer. Her mind boggled at the fact these were real people.

“We must thank you for that,” Ingrid spoke up with a bow, “I fear what would have happened to His Highness without your healing.”

Byleth grows even more confused at the whole situation. She shoots an alarmed look towards Dimitri.

“Ah, forgive me, my friend. I’ve already spoken to my classmates about the time we first met. Remember? You were running supplies for the church when the other house leaders and I were attacked,” Dimitri explained.

Byleth held her breath for a moment. 

“Yes…” She says unconfidently drawing out the word. Whatever Dimitri had planned, she decided it was best to follow. Hopefully, she could keep up.

“What you neglected to tell us is how gorgeous your savor is,” Sylvain said, inserting himself into the conversation. He brushed off a spot of dust on his uniform and gave Byleth a grin, “Sylvain Gautier. But you know that already. What’s your name cutie?” 

Among the scolding and groans now directed towards Sylvain; Byleth looked to Dimitri. The panic on his face told her that he forgot that detail.

“Sitri. You can call me, Sitri,” Byleth replies.

“Sitri? A stunning name for a stunning girl,” Sylvain winks.

“Will you behave yourself for at least one moment?” Dimitri chastised with a sneer.

“ _ Oh! _ Sorry, sorry! I understand now,” Sylvain says as he playfully puts up his hands.

“Understand what?” Dimitri presses with annoyance.

Surprise sparks on Sylvain’s face, “That your...Nevermind. We’ll talk later.”

Dimitri rolls his eyes and continues, “I must thank you all for coming here so late and on such short notice. As you know, I’ve been receiving help with strategizing. Sitri has been the one behind it all. While being an expert in tactics, she is proficient in maneuvering around Garreg Mach. She’ll be crucial in our search for Flayn. Sitri, unfortunately, has a personal stake in finding her.”

“However, she isn’t ready yet to help take on the enemy with us. That is why I brought you all here. In hopes, you would lend a hand in training. With all of us working together, I have no doubt we will succeed and find Flayn.”   
“So, what you're saying is you want us to compensate for both your shortcomings? How unprepared is this girl? I’m not wasting my time training a beginner. Nor will I let a deadweight drag us down,” Felix argued.

Before Dimitri had a chance to open his mouth, Byleth stepped in. “I won’t be a dead weight to you all. While my swordsmanship lacks; my magic will let me stand on my own,” Byleth said.

“So, you do speak… Fight me. Then I’ll decide if you're worth my time.”

“Wait! This won’t be a fair fight,” Dimitri said, “Isn’t there some other way?”

“Nope. As I said, I won’t waste my time or cater it to your needs. If she wants to be on the battlefield, then she can either hone her magic or be trained by someone else.”

“By-. Sitiri, you don’t have to do this,” Dimitri says. Yet he ends up following Byleth to the rack of wooden swords.   
“I know, but I would like to. I have faith in your training,” Byleth looks around the rack. One has a familiar dent that she remembers was caused by Dimitri. That’s the one she wants. Maybe it will bring her luck.   
“I appreciate that. However, you still have much to learn. And Felix is…” Dimitri grumbles at the end. His hand runs through his hair as he tries to be polite for Byleth.   
“Are you ready or what?” Felix yells from the fighting ring. Without a word, Byleth runs over to meet her opponent. 

“Felix, don’t go too hard on her!” Dimitri says following behind Byleth. Knowing she wasn’t willing to give this up, he goes to the seats with a sigh.

“No promises.” Felix states. Dimitri paused and clenched his fists. He took a deep breath and sat down.   
“That’s alright. I wouldn’t want you to hold back,” Byleth says as she inspects her blade. It looks a little silly considering it’s wood. Not a fine blade like the ones Dimitri has shown her.

An amused hum comes from Felix, “Huh, tough talk for an amateur. Best two of three. Sylvain... You call it.”

Sylvain is caught by surprise momentarily, this was all happening fast. Sylvain speaks up, “Ooh okay, fighters at the ready... En-garde... Allez!”   
As soon as Felix swung down his blade, it rattled Byleth’s arms. He really did have no intentions of holding back. 

Quickly, she was being pressed out of the fighting ring. She gritted her teeth as frustration boiled in her head. Her blade was barely keeping up against his. Any attack she went for was met with a quick block. As if Felix was shooing a fly away.

The tip of his wooden sword connected to Byleth’s stomach. It pressed uncomfortably between her ribs as it shoved her back. She stumbled for a moment before landing harshly on her bum. Byleth’s jaw clicked on the impact and narrowly missed biting her tongue. 

Felix was already walking away. Without a glance back he says, “My point.”

Byleth’s hands dug into the dirt. She could feel it pack tightly into her nails. 

He looked bored... A grumble escaped her at the realization. 

“Are you alright? I’m so sorry about his behavior. We don’t need him to help. So, just let him be,” Dimitri said as he helped Byleth from the ground.

Annette leaned over from where everyone had gathered on the bleachers, “Right! Felix is just a jerk like that.”

“I would say it’s past his bedtime… However, he’s always this unsociable,” Dorothea smirked.

“Wait. It’s not over,” Byleth said running back into the ring. Felix turned before he opened the storage closet.

“I’ve seen enough.”

“I’ve aided in keeping you alive these past few missions. The least you can do is to finish the fight.”

Felix looked at her curiously. With a chuckle, he continued, “You must be a glutton for punishment. You even keep a boar as company. What was it that tricked you? That sweet princely demeanor of his? I’ve seen too many girls fawn over that lie.”

“Felix! If you aren’t going to be of any help, then leave,” Dimitri yelled on the sidelines. He crossed his arm tightly and shot a glare at Felix. A smirk caught on the Fraldarius’ lips; he poked something sensitive. He even caught the faint hint of a blush on Dimitri’s cheek. Oh, she was a very sensitive topic.

“She’s right, your beastliness. I promised her fight,” Felix sighed and stepped back into the ring, “Ready?”

With a twirl of her blade, Byleth got into position, “Ready.”

"En-garde… Allez!”

Byleth immediately threw herself against Felix. It didn’t seem to phase him much since he regained the space shortly after. She felt like a child, struggling against a fight with an older sibling. Everything became gradually faster. Her palms began to sweat out of desperation. 

She didn’t want to let Dimitri down. She needed to prove herself. She needed to be useful.

A swift jab came towards her. Byleth thought she was done, till everything slowed. Her eyes frantically searched and caught a weakness. Time caught up with her again when she slashed Felix away.

Felix was just as surprised as her.

“Yes!” Dimitri cheered from the side. Then quickly put his hand over his mouth. As he calmly situated himself back down, Sylvain watched with a sly grin.

The little outburst from Dimitri boosted Byleth morale further. She felt light on her feet. Each advancement she made was sure and swift. Even a few small slip-ups didn’t prevent her from pushing Felix back further.

Finally, Byleth brought Felix’s heels to the edge of the circle. She launched herself forward and brought her blade down. It was powerful but too slow for someone as quick as Felix. A smack to Byleth’s elbow sent furious tingles up her arm. Her sword clunked to the ground. With a wooden blade against her neck, Felix walked her out of the circle.

“My point again. That makes me the winner. Interesting work by the end though. But it won’t happen again,” Felix said lowering his blade. 

Dimitri was over the next second, “I presume you won’t be joining us in late-night training then.”

Felix hung up the wooden sword and grumbled. “If everyone else is, it would be a waste not to. If I join, it won’t be for you or your girlfriend,” Felix said, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.

“I’ve told you before Sitri is a good friend! She-”

“Uh-huh, Anyways,” Felix said, talking over Dimitri, “If we’re all congregated here. It would be wasteful for all of us to take turns playing teacher. We should make it a group training session.”

“So, that means you’ll stay!” Annette beamed.

“Only to fight those that are a challenge,” Felix said, earning a glare from Dimitri.

“Don’t worry about him, Sitri. Felix is in a perpetual state of grumpiness. While I am no Dimitri or Felix, I would be happy to help you,” Dorothea smiled, placing her hands on her hips, “You have moxie, I like that. I hope I can show you a few tricks of the trade.” 

“We do owe you a debt. Not only have you been keeping all of us safe; but you saved His Highness. Also, there’s nothing wrong with extra training. It’s certainly less rowdy at night,” Ingrid mentioned.

“To be honest, even if you didn’t win, you held your own against Felix. He isn’t an easy opponent to fight, as you’ve learned,” Ashe said.

“Yes, you should be proud of yourself! You’ve come far in a short amount of time,” Mercedes added.

“That’s right, you two have met before. Gosh, I wonder how I’ve never seen you around the Cathedral,” Annette ponders.

“My...Studies often keep me away from people,” Byleth answers. She prays that satisfies any curious minds. Trying to navigate conversations was still new to her. Luckily, Dedue must have picked up on her worry.

“As His Highness mentioned, you will be a valuable ally in navigating the secrets of Garreg Mach. You have my support,” Dedue said with a nod.

“Don’t worry, Sitri! By the end of this, you’ll be an honorary Blue Lion! We’ll help you prepare and keep you safe. That horrid Death Knight won’t know what hit him!” Annette cheered.

“An honorary Blue Lion? I would like that…” Byleth smiled warmly at the thought. 

Years ago, she would pretend to be in a house. After a while, it became too painful. She would never get to have those experiences; so what would be the point of pretending.

Dimitri comes forward, having finished bantering with Felix. “Then we’ll make it so. Welcome to the Blue Lions, Sitri,” Dimitri beamed. 

His smile was the intoxicating kind. The one where Byleth could feel her own grow bigger. It hurt her cheeks and made her heart stammer. Dimitri’s somehow grew in return to the point a laugh almost bubbled over.

Despite the trials ahead, Byleth knew everything would be alright. Victory was theirs to grasp.

* * *

Almost every night, Dimitri came to Byleth and brought her to training. Just as he had before. It took a bit, but Byleth eventually found some footing in social interactions. It was certainly intimidating at first. She wasn’t used to being around peers. Luckily, the Blue Lions were an easy group to mingle with. Most of them at least. 

A few people took to Byleth right away. Such as Dorothea, who sought to help her, just as she said. In the time they spent together, Dorothea presented her knowledge in self-defense. Something she learned in her opera days.

Ingrid was another. Though, like Dimitri, her prowess was in lances. She was a fine substitute when Dimitri was caught up in his training. Byleth was glad he wasn’t wasting time chaperoning her. As much as she enjoyed him being by her side, Byleth felt a bit guilty taking time away from him. 

At one point when Byleth praised Ingrid’s ability to teach, she mentioned Glenn. How she aspired to be like him. He taught Dimitri, Felix, Sylvain, and herself when they were younger. A tense air formed around them that Sylvain shoved off with a philandering joke. A few groans erupted from the group barely a second later.

Dedue was already incredibly helpful. Byleth found herself amused by his presence. He had a certain quality that made him feel familiar. Besides the fact they already knew each other. 

He was like a knight from one of her favorite stories. Stoic and devoted to his lord. If he ever got a horse and a habit for clearing pebbles; she might need a word with him.

Byleth’s dodging skills certainly improved with Ashe’s help. Arrow after arrow he sent her way. None of them could harm her since their ends were rounded with a cloth filled with colored powder. 

Although, he apologized profusely when one unintentionally hit her cheek. Byleth along with a few others laughed it off when Annette mentioned it looked like a garish amount of blush. 

Speaking of Annette, she was quite the magic-user. A volley of magic happened between her, Byleth, and Mercedes. Despite never having used her magic to such an extent in years, Byleth was on par with them. It made sense considering it was the only skill she could cultivate within her tower. Even if she usually used it to light her stove.

Of course, Dimitri was Byleth’s main teacher throughout this experience. And though they’d never confessed it, they missed the times when it was only them. Especially when Felix would criticize Dimitri’s sword instructions. 

However, to achieve their goal of making Byleth a viable fighter, they needed to put those selfish desires aside. Besides, if Dimitri could help Byleth, he might get a step closer to being the man he wished to be.

Someone worthy of affection. Maybe the next time he wished to kiss her, he wouldn’t be repulsed by himself. A part of him felt like it was a foolish notion. Yet, as he watched Byleth blossom into herself, he couldn’t help but hopelessly desire for her. 

Sylvain found a spot next to Dimitri on the ground. Both taking a break from their training. Sylvain let out a chuckle as Dimitri watched Byleth with utter fixation. With a sigh, the redhead leaned against the wall, “We never finished that conversation. You know, when you introduced us to Sitri.”

Dimitri looked at him curiously, “What one?”

“You know,” Sylvain teased, “About  _ you  _ and Sitri. You’re in love with her. Heck, if a beautiful lady like her saved my life, I’d be smitten too.”

“Will you be quiet,” Dimitri hissed, “She’s a nun!”

“I know, that’s why I’m so proud!” Sylvain laughed. Dimitri attempted to ignore the growing smirk on Sylvain as he brought an arm around his shoulder. He attempted to lower his voice the best he could, “Have you been teaching her about lances?”

“No, I thought it would be wise to only focus on swords and magic,” Dimitri grumbled.

Sylvain let out a snort, “I meant, have you been teaching her about  _ your lance _ ?”

Dimitri smiled as he harshly grabbed Sylvain’s arm, “Sylvain, let’s test our brawling skills. No holds barred.” 

“Ow, ow!! I’m sorry, Dimitri! Okay! Don’t break my arm! I need it to fight!” Sylvain begged earnestly, despite the grin on his face.

* * *

The month went on and pressure increased on the group. Leads were difficult to find. Everyone was growing more restless by the second. 

One noble among the monastery residents attempted to distract himself. Ferdinand, at the beginning of the month, had found a book around the east side of the knights’ hall. It was a romantic tale sprawling with little notes. 

He attempted to find its owner through his own house, but it was a fruitless endeavor. When the increased pressure to find Flayn came around, he nearly forgot about it. Until he ran across Annette and Mercedes chatting in the courtyard over a book.

“Good evening ladies. Might you spare a moment of your time?” Ferdinand asked.

“Sure! What do you need?” Annette said, closing her book.

“A while back I found this book,” Ferdinand passed it to Annette, “Unfortunately, I do not know of anyone named, Sitri. I was hoping you might be familiar with the owner.”

Mercedes popped her head up as Annette flicked through the pages. “Sitri? Yes, we do know her! Ferdinand, come with us! We have to tell Dimitri!”

Before they could rush off to the knights’ hall, Annette grabbed Mercedes’ arms. “Wait! What if he sees the notes!?” Annette panicked.

“What’s wrong with the notes?” Mercedes questioned.

“It's just...Sylvain and I were talking and… I just think Dimitri might be heartbroken if he sees them!”

“Why would he be heartbroken?”

Annette glances over to Ferdinand, who is barely following the ordeal. “Because...Sitri is in love with another person!” Annette squeaks.

“Are you talking about the Jeralt notes? I can hardly argue with that logic...” Ferdinand stepped in.

“Right! And if Dimitri learns she’s in love with another person…” Annette frowned waiting for Mercedes to catch on. Admittedly, with the name swapping, it took a moment for it to click.

“I promise you, we don’t need to worry. It may have Sitri’s name in it, but the notes are from its previous owner,” Mercedes explained.

“I hope you're right…” Annette said as Mercedes led the way to the knights’ hall.

Dimitri and Dedue were trading notes on a new lead when the three of them rushed to his side.

“Good evening to you all…” Dimitri said, slightly alarmed. 

“Annette, may I have the book?” Mercedes asked. She glances at both Dimitri and Dedue, “This is Sitri’s book.”

Dimitri is taken aback for a moment. He reaches for the book immediately and starts going through it.

“Ferdinand, please tell Dimitri where you found this book,” Mercedes said.

“Around here. Near professor Jeritza’s room,” Ferdinand explained.

Dimitri looks at Ferdinand quickly before returning to scanning the pages. What could this book have been doing out here? They’ve never ventured to this side of campus. Nor had Byleth ever brought a book outside. 

Unless she lent it to someone. Only one of Byleth’s visitors would read a book like this.

“This must be connected…” Dimitri concluded, “May I ask you three to round the Blue Lions? We have a strategy to plan. Tell everyone to meet at six in the classroom.”

Dedue nodded while Annette gave a thumbs up. “You’ve got it!” Annette said, already leaving the hall. Dimitri barely got out a thank you before she was out the door. At least, Dedue and Mercedes heard it.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Ferdinand asked watching the three leave, “Does this have something to do with Flayn?”

“Yes, thank you for bringing this to us,” Dimitri said, packing up his things.

“I’ve been carrying around a clue for the past month? I thought it belonged to a student! Dear Goddess, I feel horrible... I wish I spoke to the ladies sooner.”

“Please, I implore you to let me join you in battle. It is the least I can do for my blunder against Flayn,” Ferdinand said as he followed Dimitri out the door.

“I understand why you feel obligated to join us. Any other time, I would have agreed. However, for the people involved in this mission, we need to be as discreet as possible. I’m sorry, but I must deny your request,” Dimitri said, before darting away from Ferdinand and his protests. 

Byleth was confused when Dimitri visited her so early in the day. But it all made sense when Dimitri placed the book in her hands. Her eyes widened as if it was a precious gem. Byleth flipped through the pages and ran her hand on the green and gold cover.

“So I was right. This was your book,” Dimitri said. 

“Yes… My uncle gave me a new stack of books. I let Flayn borrow this one. Where did you find it?” Byleth inquired.

“A classmate found it near Professor Jeritza’s room. And as we speak Professor Manuela has been investigating him. I am almost certain he’s our target. Do you have any maps of the east side of Garreg Mach? We have a battle to plan.”

It took the two of them no time to rummage through Byleth’s collection. Over the next few hours, they worked non-stop till they had a solid start. Even if the map gave very little about what was past Professor Jeritza’s room. It looked like this battle would have to rely on off-the-cuff decisions. Never the best option, but they could do nothing more.

Before they put everything away, Byleth realized a small hitch in their plan.

“Dimitri, how will you get me tomorrow? What if there isn’t enough time?” Byleth questioned.

Dimitri’s mouth opened slightly. He hadn’t thought of that either.

A hand pressed against his lips before he spoke, “When does Lady Rhea see you next?”

“Not till tomorrow afternoon.”

“Good. We have time in that regard. I understand your concern. It is very possible we might need to advance before I can retrieve you. But I promised you would get your revenge. I will not break that promise...”

Dimitri attempts to figure out the best course of action. He tries to get his mind to focus on reasonable solutions. Unfortunately, only a selfish one pollutes his mind. He gives up trying to fight it. Byleth is growing anxious waiting.

Dimitri sighs as a blush grows on his face, “I suppose if you are comfortable with it. I can house you for the night.”

“...I would like that,” Byleth says, twiddling with her hair.

Despite being the one who suggested it, Dimitri’s eyes widened with surprise. He looks away with a bashful smile, “Alright. I suppose that takes care of that. I’ll come back for you tonight…”

Byleth softly nodded and they continued to clear the table. 

Before sending Dimitri away with the plan, Byleth gives it one last look. Something inside her changes as she sees her name on the paper. Her blood began to run cold as the reality of the situation set in.

She had faith in Dimitri and the Blue Lions. What wavered was her resolve. She wondered if she could handle this. What if all her strides in training vanished the moment she stepped onto the battlefield?

As Dimitri sat on the windowsill preparing to leave, he noticed Byleth’s worry. He carefully takes the plan and brings a hand to her cheek, “We will save Flayn.”

Byleth softly placed her forehead on Dimitri’s. His heart tightened at her touch. “I promise you, Byleth. We'll be together and we will defeat those fiends... I’ll come back for you tonight…” It would be so easy for him just to lean in an inch more and kiss her. But he didn’t want to take advantage of her volatile emotions. So, he settled for a kiss on her cheek before making his way down. “I’ll always come back for you…”

When Byleth brought her hair back in, a hand rested on her cheek. It softly caressed where Dimitri kissed her without hesitation. With a sigh, she ventured into Sitri’s book as Dimitri met with the Blue Lions. 

After an hour or so, Byleth couldn’t focus. Icy talons grasped for her, reminding her of what was to come. Her hand trembled slightly at the turn of each page. From what her mother had told her, the Death Knight seemed to be cohorts with those who almost killed her. Byleth wondered if any of her attackers would be there tomorrow. Would they wear the same pale and painted faces? Were they still inhumanly misshapen? Such as the creature that haunted her nightmares years after. Who’s eyes bore into her soul and hissed a name,  _ “Fell Star…” _

Byleth felt like a husk waiting for Dimitri to come back. Her anxiety felt surface level, yet she could not distract herself. 

Not even dressing into her priest outfit did anything. Not a single spark like when she first wore her monk attire. 

She could only drink tea while her mind battled for serenity.

Byleth sighed with relief as she heard Dimitri’s call. While he latched the hook onto the tower, Byleth sheathed the Sword of the Creator. With one last look in the mirror, she stared herself down. 

It was now or never.

The dew had come early and laid its mist on the mossy stone of the tower. On her last propel down, Byleth slipped against a particularly slimy stone. 

Fear electrocuted through her as a quick zap, taking all her breath with it. Hadn’t her butt already suffered enough against all the falling and tripping training induced?

“It’s alright, I got you!” Dimitri assured, holding her close to him.

“Sorry, just a bit nervous, I suppose,” Byleth sighed. There goes her moment of resolve in the mirror.

*“I understand. It is an unnerving experience, however, you must steel yourself for whatever may come. But, you won’t be alone. I’ll be at your side the whole time,” Dimitri vowed as his eyes shone earnestly, “Let’s be on our way.”

“What about the hook?” Byleth asked shyly. It was her alternative way of alerting Dimitri that she was still in his arms. Also, that he was about to carry her to his room.

“R-right. I’ll set you down…” Dimitri carefully set Byleth down. He turned away quickly to hide his red face. He could barely understand what he was doing. Was he really about to carry Byleth into his room? What an improper impression. He can’t imagine what would have happened if someone saw.

With a few tugs and whips, Dimitri unlatched the hook from the ledge. He took Byleth’s hand and immediately they were off. 

From that moment forward, his hand never strayed from her’s. Just by a touch, he was keenly aware of where she was. As if they were swaying to their sword dance again.

The Cathedral posed no challenge to them as they raced by. Trouble started when they approached the dorms. A guard slowly made their way up the steps leading up to the rest of the dorms. They tucked themselves behind a few crates as the man passed. Byleth barely breathed as Dimitri hugged her close to him. Her heart rattled her chest. 

His eyes never left the unaware guard. 

Once the man was gone, they were up on their way. Dimitri and Byleth were light on their feet as they descended those same steps.

Upon reaching the stairs to the upper dorms, Dimitri simply put a finger over his lips. Being silent was difficult to do since every floorboard decided to groan and creak with each step. Byleth held tightly onto Dimitri’s hand. 

At least the next door would be his, Right?

They went halfway down the hall. 

Maybe now?

She heard some mummers of people talking through the doors.

It felt like forever, getting to Dimitri’s door. Especially given their delicate situation. Fate must have found comedy in the idea of placing his door second to last.

With a small thud from the bolt, Dimitri unlocked the door and ushered Byleth inside. It was surprisingly sparse for a prince’s room. Then again, Dimitri wasn’t one for extravagance.

The room, unsurprisingly, was furnished in blue akin to the color of his class. A few candles provided a dim light; causing stacks of books to cast small shadows. Byleth smiles as she notices a familiar basket. The very same that accompanied them at her birthday party. As well as several tea times when Dimitri found a treat he thought Byleth would like.

“Please make yourself at home,” Dimitri spoke softly. There wasn’t any need for secrecy in his room. However, the candlelight fooled their eyes; causing them to believe the space was smaller than it appeared. Developing the aura into a private affair. 

While Dimitri unclasped his cape, he watched as Byleth gingerly made her way to his bed. It must have been made of the finest material and feathers. With a small experimental bounce, Byleth tested the plushness. It was a far better bed than even her own.

Dimitri chuckled, “Well, that took you no time at all.” 

Byleth turned her attention away from the silky blue blanket to him. Her eyes sparkled in such a way that caused Dimitri’s stomach to twist and ache. It felt like he had eaten too many sweets. How many times has she done that to him?

Dimitri tried brushing off the feeling that his enraptured heart. His composure was paper-thin as he spoke, “I’ll leave you now. You need to rest before battle. I’ll be in Sylvain’s room if you need anything. It’s the room after mine.”

Byleth could feel her heart start to pound. The image of pale faces and clawing hands consumed her mind. Her body shivered in disgust at nothing.

“Wait,” Byleth said, gripping the blanket, “Do you have to leave? Sylvain might be sleeping by now.”

“I suppose that’s a chance I’ll be willing to take. The Goddess knows he’s woken me up before.”

He wasn’t getting it. He was thinking this was innocent banter. 

“Dimitri,” Byleth pleads sternly, “I...I don’t want to be alone. It’s the first night in seven years I’ve been out of my tower. I can’t face this night alone. Please don’t leave me…”

Shamefully, Byleth brings her hands to her face. She felt like a child afraid of the dark. Maybe that was the worst thing about this month. How often she felt like a little girl in a world too big for her. A pitiful thing for a woman of her age. Maybe her mother was right about the world.

“It’s alright…” Dimitri whispers, peeling her hands away, “If you want me to stay, I'll stay. I will keep you safe from any harm. I promise.”

Dimitri seals his words with a kiss on Byleth’s hand.

Byleth finds herself tempted to lean down and return the favor. But not on his hand or cheek. It was his lips that she couldn’t draw away from. She wondered if a kiss would feel as Sitri’s books say they do.

Dimitri feels that familiar tension. The longing that whispers for him to give into her. It feels like fantasy seeing Byleth in his bed. As vulgar as it sounds. It wouldn’t take a genius to know that as soon as he touches her, he would need more.

It would be wrong to indulge. It would be a slight against Flayn. And if he becomes distracted here, what will he fall to in his quest for revenge? If they succumb to this; it will prove the voice’s jeers of his weak will to be correct.

Byleth brings Dimitri from his knees and into bed with her. It felt like if he breathed wrong, all of this would vanish.

Byleth feels a flare of desire in her body. It’s the same as when she reads a romantic scene. Her ears burn for a moment, thinking about her and Dimitri as lovers.

She wanted to be like them. To fall carelessly into each other's arms. To know what happens after the page goes blank. 

Sothis above, she needed to know what it felt like. 

And if Dimitri felt the same…

“Wait…” Dimitri mutters. He agonizes over break whatever spell they were under. “It would be improper of me to share a bed with you. I should sleep on the floor.”

“No, you need a good night’s rest too. It doesn’t bother me having you sleep alongside me,” Byleth says holding onto Dimitri’s hand.

“But you're a lady… A lady of the church no less. And I’m a man...”

“And you’re a prince. As well as my dear friend. But if you want to leave, you can. I won't stop you.”

Yet, that was the problem. Of course, he didn’t want to leave. Perhaps giving in this once wouldn’t be the worst thing. Not when all he wants is to be by her side. 

“Would you feel safer with me alongside you?” Dimitri asked.

“Yes.” It was a quick and simple answer for Byleth.

“Alright. Then I’ll stay here…” Dimitri opens up the blanket so Byleth can go under them. While she fixes her long braid to the side; Dimitri goes and blows out the candles. 

Byleth looks away as Dimitri removes his jacket. Now she was starting to understand why it might be immodest. Her face began to heat up...Was it bad that she still wanted to watch?

Sheepishly, Dimitri gets under the blankets. Meanwhile, Byleth lays comfortably at her side, despite the fact her heart was racing.

“Good night, Byleth. I’ll be right here if you need anything,” Dimitri said before quickly facing away from her. He prays that she didn’t see him blush.

Byleth started to wonder why this worked in romance novels. Maybe it was because most of the lovers were already together. Whatever it was, this was the most lackluster blank page moment.

Despite her confusion, Byleth found herself being easily lulled to sleep. She and Dimitri were barely touching. Yet their body heat joined to bring the covers to a cozy temperature. 

Once again, Dimitri made her feel the safest she ever felt before. Byleth smiled briefly at the fact she was so worried moments ago. 

It was so easy to drift away with Dimitri by her side.

Unfortunately, her peaceful sleep wouldn't last long.

What stirred her was after a familiar dream. A green haze clouded her vision. Chanting reached her ears as she walked through nothingness. A girlish voice spoke nonsense over the music for a moment. That’s when something touched her shoulder.

Byleth took a deep breath as she came back to reality. 

At least she knew this vision was friendly. It had been a while since she last experienced that. Maybe it would be best to take notes before she forgot.

When Byleth went to pull back the blankets, she remembered where she was. A perfect reminder was right in front of her. At some point in the night, Dimitri shifted as well and ended up facing her.

The moonlight was just bright enough to illuminate him. It wasn’t often Byleth got to admire him. Especially so close. She could feel the tingle of butterflies fluttering throughout her limbs and heart. 

In the stillness of the night, she could hear Dimitri breathe softly. It was enchanting watching his chest rise and fall slowly. 

As if it had its own will, her hand found its way to his chest. It curiously touched the skin that was left bare by his opened buttons. It was charmingly soft.

Her hand came to rest above his heart. She bit her lip as she saw how well-defined his muscles were. An anatomy drawing never made her feel this way. Then again, this was Dimitri. He had a talent for making her feel different. To even feel in general. 

She never felt such a spectrum of emotions before him. She always felt so safe and loved.

Byleth’s heart jumped.

Was this love?

This is what all of Sitri’s books hoped to describe? This weightless and warm feeling. An addictive craving that couldn’t be satisfied.

She decided to test this feeling.

“I love you…” Byleth whispers to Dimitri. 

It felt  _ so  _ right. Like a key sliding perfectly into a lock. Then opens with a click. Her heart yearns painfully. Apparently, it could hurt too. 

Byleth’s nose brushes against Dimitri. Their lips are so close, she can feel his breath. 

Byleth’s eyes close, “I love you, Dimitri…”

Her body can’t move closer when a shiver runs down her spine. This was wrong. She can’t steal a kiss from Dimitri. Not while he slept unaware.

Also, Flayn was still in danger. 

While Byleth lived out a fantasy, Flayn was going through hell alone. She couldn’t lose focus. Not even to Dimitri. It was a difficult task. However, the idea of losing Flayn was far stronger.

It would kill Byleth to have her first kiss while Flayn might never have the chance.

Byleth slumps back into her pillow and sighs. She tries to find sleep again. 

It takes a while, but after a handful of shameful minutes, Byleth starts to doze off. 

She barely registers Dimitri pulling her close to his chest.

....

Dimitri convinced himself Byleth was sleep talking. It was excruciating pretending to sleep through it. This is what he got for admiring her as she slept.

He felt shameful, hoping she would press her lips against his. He knows he will constantly think about and indulge in her saying ‘I love you’. Even if it was just random mumblings he was never supposed to hear.

Nonetheless, his heart clings to her words and he holds her till morning light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Valentine's Day! ♡(ŐωŐ人)
> 
> Shout out to my computer and snowstorm for deciding we can't have nice things!  
> But whatever, it's here now. ❤ 
> 
> Also before you say anything. I love Dorothea. She is a Blue Lion to me. No, you can not change my mind. ❤ 
> 
> Also, I always write thinking, 'Cool, I can put in Ferdie this time! Oh no, wait. This time! Nope...'  
> He gets a little screen time now though!
> 
> I recently tagged the fic as slow burn because it deserves that tag, lol. However, the best way I can describe the way Dimitri and Byleth's romance will go is like a bow and arrow. It's pulled back slowly then just takes off! So... yeah. ❤ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my lovely readers! ❤


End file.
